Showered By the Stars
by aquarius9347
Summary: Minami Mizuki experienced unrequited love two times. She then decided to focus on other matters, especially on sports. The tradition made by her, Mori Ran and Hibino Kana prevented guys to court her. But it was broken when Takeshima Masato appeared.
1. Chapter 1

Showered by the Stars

Aquarius9347

(All characters are purely fiction.)

Please be easy on me. This is my first work.

Summer's starts today

"_Today I'm gonna run away and feel the sun throughout my hair, finally free to be who I wanna be who that is, I don't really care 'coz I've got friends who love me, blue skies all above me, my blond hair is everywhere. (Sweet sixteen)Gonna spread my wings (sweet sixteen) it's my time to shine (sweet sixteen) discovering (sweet sixteen) so much more to life (sweet sixteen)." _

Singing "Sweet sixteen" by Hilary Duff really suits the mood right now. After the excruciating exams are over, there's nothing better than be free from school for two months. Today, my life as a sixteen year old will finally begin to bloom. Although I became sixteen just two weeks ago, I just didn't feel like it until today.

"Yo! Minami! Waddup?" Minamoto Ken, a classmate until last year just popped in out of nowhere.

"Ah! Hey! Today's weather is really wonderful, huh?" I, Minami Mizuki said excitedly.

"Yep! Yep! It sure is." He grinned. His light brown eyes were illuminated by the sun's glare.

"Hmm—" I mumbled.

"Oh hey! Minami! Minami Mizuki! Mizuki-chi!".

"Don't call me Mizuki-chi! It sounds strange!" I shouted. He chuckled. His face is close to mine.

"Ah—You finally responded." He laughed.

"W-Wha?" For a moment there, it's as if I was drawn to him. Damn! What's got into me?

"A-anyway Minamoto don't call me that way." I quickly covered it up.

"Ah—okay. It must have brought back a lot of memories, huh?" He said.

"Umm—" I didn't know what to say.

"H-hey. Umm—Minami, Kanami is holding a beach party next week. She told me to spread the word so come, okay? It's going to be a lot of fun!" Kanami Rena, Minamoto Ken's ex-girlfriend and our batchmate. Nowadays, he's equal to an errand boy when you look at them from the sidelines. I guess there's just something in Rena that really charmed him even though they already broke up.

"Y-yeah. Okay. I'll come. Thanks for telling me."

"Sure. Oh yeah! I've got to go. Kanami is waiting for me. See you then." He said while walking fast.

"Yeah. Bye." Seeing those two, I just can't help but wonder why they broke up in the first place. They looked so good together. Kanami the Ice Queen and Minamoto Ken the Knight in shining armor personality really are compatible. They should have gone back together than looking like a Master and her servant. If I were to put it that way then the place they're from are full of beautiful people.

I sighed. I wish I was even half as pretty as Rena. I've always envied her straight black hair and eyes like a raven's. Her slender body just matched the normal Japanese's height. Whereas, every time I look in the mirror, I always notice the mismatch. My curly blond hair, green eyes and tall height just contradicted my nationality. My dad is Japanese while my mom is Australian. It really feels awkward walking in this form with all those eyes fixed on me. I will always look like a stranger to them even though I've lived in Japan ever since I was born.

"Mizuki-chan, you're thinking of your insecurities again, aren't you?" Mori Ran is a friend and a classmate since kindergarten.

"Hey! Hey! Mizuki-chan! Was what Ran-chan said true? You know you should stop that or it'll become a bad habit. Mizuki-chan is Mizuki-chan, there's no need to worry about what other people say. They just don't know who you really are and what you're made of. Hmph!" Hibino Kana is also a friend and classmate since kindergarten.

You could say that we grew up together like sisters. Ran-chan is like our eldest sister who is very demanding, caring, and cool. She always knows what I'm thinking even though without asking. Kana-chan and I really idolize her. We're looking up to our very smart sister who always gets first in the National Mock exams.

"Uhn—" I mumbled.

"Well, you heard Kana-chan. I bet she memorized it already, huh?" Ran-chan said and sighed.

"Yeah! I did memorize your speech Ran-chan! I'm pretty good, huh?" Kana-chan smiled in anticipation. Ran-chan patted her head. Kana-chan looked like a puppy being petted. I chuckled.

Kana-chan is like our very own little sister. She's petite and always jumpy. On breaks, she makes me braid her hair while being taught by Ran-chan how to do math correctly. This girl might look like a shrimp to others but she's really a VIP when it comes to acting and modeling. She's by far the number one idol in the whole of Japan.

"It's alright. I've always known that my looks don't fit in. But I'm not that lonely knowing that you both will always be with me." I smiled.

"Glad you understood." Ran-chan said. She wrapped her harm around my shoulder.

"Tee-hee. There's no doubt about it. We'll always be here for you." Kana-chan said, snuggling on me.

Even though that's like the order of our sisterhood, I'm still the tallest. Under the blazing sun, we walked while thinking of fun ways for us to enjoy this year's summer.


	2. Chapter 2

Showered by the Stars

Aquarius9347

(All characters are purely fiction.)

Please be easy on me. This is my first work.

Shopping in Shibuya

Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!

"Ack! Oh no! I'm late!" I jumped out of bed, took a bath, brushed teeth and dressed up. There isn't even time to eat breakfast. I'm already one hour and forty-five minutes late from the meeting time which is 9:00 am. I abnormally overslept.

"Huff! Huff! You guys—Huff! Sorry—I'm late—Huff!" I panted as I reached our meeting place in Shibuya.

"You sure are. Hmph! What took you so long? It's not like you at all." Kana-chan said.

"Eh?"

"What's the matter? Your eyes are red and you've got eye bags." Ran-chan said.

"Ah! I must have slept on the wrong side of the bed." I said. Actually I had a really weird dream last night. But I just can't seem to remember it.

"Hmm—then let's go shopping already so we'll finish early. Then we'll go to the spa next." Kana-chan said.

"Eh? Really? Cool!" This might be a really fun start for our summer.

Sorting out clothes is really fun with Ran and Kana. After getting inside and out of the dressing room, we finally found something.

Ran picked a cashmere with metal and grosgrain trim cardigan from Schumacher. She wore viscose-polyster from Tory Burch under it then a cotton-linen skirt from Kate Spade New York. The leather and PVC Espadrilles from Michael Kors and the embossed leather bag from Loft made it really look chic. Kana picked out Gold vermeil and gold-filled wire earrings from Moon & Lola to match with it. I thought that the Swarovski crystals and gold plate with leather strap watch from Freelook will look good on her too, it turns out I was right.

Our Kana found herself a silk top from Roseanna, cotton vest from Shyde, Cotton skirt from Kloset, leather with metal clutch from Charles David and a linen espadrilles from Sergio Rossi.

"Hey guys! I need something that will suit my clutch. Can you find something for me?" Kana-chan asked.

"Hmm—" Ran and I looked at each other. I think we found the same thing.

"Here." Ran-chan handed her the gold plate with glass and Swarovski crystals earrings from Gerard Yosca.

"Ah! This is it! How do I look?" Kana-chan asked.

"Fab." I grinned.

"Quit grinning and show us the stuff you found." Ran said.

"Eh? I haven't found any." I said. Actually, there are a lot of things that really suits my taste. I'm just not sure what to wear from any of those.

They sighed in sync. "Alright! Leave it to us!"

"Eh? W-what? Um—alright. I'll be in your care-?" I'm pretty nervous just by hearing them say that.

"Here, here, and here. Go change. Go! Go!" They literally pushed me to the dressing room. After wearing all those, I showed them.

"Bravo!" Ran-chan exclaimed.

"Tee-hee. We're such geniuses." Kana-chan said.

I wore a cotton with metal grommets top from Escada, tencel jacket from Armani Exchange, denim jeans from Blue Notch, leather with nickel studs flats from Be & D, woo and snakeskin bracelets from Just Cavalli and an acetate sunglasses from Cinzia Designs.

I must say, this feels a lot comfortable. The fact that they seem to almost reach my height with their heels is gratifying.

"Hmm—This is nice. But I think we should buy something that we can wear while going around the place." I said.

"Now that I think about it, these are a bit formal. We should get something loose." Kana-chan said.

"About that, I already got it for us. Here." She handed so many clothes to us. "Let's try it on."

Ran wore a silk blouse from Rebecca Taylor, sterling silver bangles from Jules Smith, leather with brass buckle belt from 213 Industry, metal watch from Fossil and leather wedges from J. Crew. Kana wore cotton with sequins top from Topshop, cotton-modal tank from T-Los Angeles, python with brass hardware clutch from LAI, gunmetal beads bracelet from Kenneth Jay Lane, silver plate ring from Metal Pointu's Paris and silk satin heels from LAMB. The clothes Ran picked for me suited me well. A denim jacket from Cheap Monday, cotton-nylon top from Loeffler Randall, leather with brass hardware bag from Rafe New York and watersnake flats from Beirn are just right.

We bought some others then hurried off to the spa to relax.

This has been the most exhausting shopping adventure I've ever had.

But still it was really fun.

My muscles relaxed as it was massaged while a Hindu music was played.


	3. Chapter 3

Showered by the Stars

Aquarius9347

(All characters are purely fiction.)

Please be easy on me. This is my first work.

The Beach

Finally, we're here.

I breathed in the sea breeze as we stood on the shore. Someone suddenly whistled. I looked to that direction and found Murasaki Sho, our batch mate with his new girl friend.

"Yo!" He said.

"Uh—hi." I nodded.

"Oh, it's you." Ran-chan said.

"Urk! What the-? Ah! Who cares.." He said.

"Murasaki-kun, who are they?" his girlfriend asked, clinging to him with her revealing bikini and big breasts rubbing on his arm. Eek! That girl is just like someone from some H magazine. Murasaki blushed.

"Um—That girl in pink polka dots silk tank and cropped pants is the famous idol, Hibino Kana. That tall girl wearing a yellow silk top and white cotton-lycra shorts is Minami Mizuki. Then that smarty pants whose wearing a navy blue wool cardigan and silk dress is Mori Ran." He said.

"So very detailed, huh? You really know a lot about what females wear." Ran-chan said. Ran and Murasaki have always been enemies since fourth grade. It all started when the Murasaki the transferee from the States got envious Ran's top scores. What can he do when his scores are the lowest?

He chortled. "Here's my girlfriend, Nobunaga Mayumi."

"Nice to meet you." Nobunaga said, dryly.

"Er—yeah. Same here." I said. I could already sense a weird atmosphere.

"Actually I'm not really familiar with the name Hibino Kana. Maybe you're not that famous after all." Nobunaga said. Suddenly, I heard something snap.

"Oh! And she really looks like a smarty pants, huh? Are you like a geek or something? Mori Ran?" Eek! I think this girl's looking for trouble.

"Hey! Um—Murasaki, are you also here for Kanami's party?" I'm obviously trying to change the subject.

"Ah—yeah" It looks like Murasaki felt the same way.

"Hey! Are you a foreigner or something? Do you speak well in Japanese? Or maybe you just know a few sentences and nothing else?" Nobunaga said. The atmosphere became colder. I didn't say anything.

"Ah! As I thought, you're dumb are you? And those clothes don't suit you at all. Are you showing off that your tall? It's not nice to look at." As she blurted out the words, she smiles. The people around us gathered. Our batch mates found us and watched.

I clenched my fist and gritted my teeth in secret. Any moment now and my patience will run out.

"And what's up with wearing those dressy clothes in the beach? You don't have a nice body like mine that's why you're ashamed of showing your skin aren't you?" she chuckled and glared at us. We looked at Murasaki. He gulped. Nobunaga looked at him. "What's wrong Murasaki-kun?" she asked.

"M-Mayumi-chan, you went too far there." Murasaki said, nervously. The atmosphere became cold like Mt. Everest.

"Eh? Don't worry. That girl doesn't understand at all what I said. And those girls at her side are cowards."

I chuckled.

"See? She must have thought I complemented her." Nobunaga said.

"_This is hilarious. She kept on going whatever she felt like saying. Hey! Murasaki! I'm a little bit disappointed in you for choosing that kind of girl."_ I said in Australian English.

"_I know what you mean. I'm really sorry. The truth is I just started going out with her three days ago. She was nice when we first met. I never thought she's really like this."_ Murasaki said in a somewhat amateur kind of English but still understandable.

"_Ah—I see. But please, try to teach her some manners." _I said. _"Right Ran-chan? Kana-chan?"_

"_Right!" _They both said at the same time.

The crowd laughed.

"Huh? What's going on?" Nobunaga asked. It seems like she's didn't understand our conversation. From how she reacted, she was alarmed when she heard the word 'right'.

"Ah. It's nothing." I spoke in Japanese.

"Well, thank you for giving us an advice though." Ran-chan said, amused.

"Huh?" Nobunaga wondered.

"You said that we were really dressy on the beach. We'll take your advice." Ran-chan said.

"Yeah, I mean it'd be really troublesome wearing these clothes in this heat anymore." Kana-chan said while taking off her clothes leaving a red-violet Basta Surf bikini.

"Ah hey! That girl is really the famous model and actress Hibino Kana, right?" a girl shouted.

"Ah! You're right it's really her! Hey! She recently won an award, right?" another girl said.

"Yeah! I think she was chosen as the newest international model or something." The girl said.

"Waah! Cool! And she also starred on the best film this year, she was also the best actress of the year" a guy said.

"Looks like you're known world-wide—eh?—Kana-chan" Ran-chan said, while removing her clothes and revealing a red bikini top with white polka dots and blue-violet bikini bottom with ribbons the same pattern as the top on sides.

"Oooh! Mori-san the all-time National mock exam top notch master is also sophisticated, huh?" Kobayashi Ryu chuckled.

"Shut up, Ryu!" Ran said, hugging Ryu, her boyfriend. He's a senior and is really popular among boys and girls.

"You too, Mizuki-chan!" Kana-chan jumped on me and briskly removed my clothes.

"W-wha! Hey! Kyaaaaaaa! Kana-chan! Now I got sand on my shorts. Geez!" I removed my clothes and left my all-white bikini that showed my curves on.

Kana-chan giggled.

Ran-chan chuckled. They both went to my side, each taking my arm.

"Ah! We might not have humongous breasts like yours but we're content with what we have as you can see." Kana-chan said.

"Hey Ryu!" Ran-chan called.

"Yeah Ran?" Ryu said, holding Ran's hand.

"Should I have a body like hers?" Ran asked. Just now, she just looked way too adorable that the people from the sides began to melt.

"What are you saying Ran? Your body is perfect as it is. I must say, you three look like goddesses." He laughed.

"Thanks Ryu!" Kana laughed.

"Well, Murasaki. See you later at the party." I said.

"Um—yeah" Murasaki said.

Kanami and Minamoto appeared with their big grins.

"What's up? You're weird Minamoto." Ryu said. He and Ken are best friends.

"We saw your amazing feat back there." Ken said, laughing.

Kanami chuckled. "Well, at least you don't look disgusting."

Then we turned around.

"Ah! See you at the party Murasaki!" Kanami called out.

We left Murasaki and his dumbfounded girlfriend. But we also heard Murasaki say, "I've been downgraded" and sighed. After that, he was trying to comfort his whimpering girlfriend who was throwing a tantrum.

The people who saw followed us, asking for pictures with Kana and also her autographs. Ran and Ryu were so lovey-dovey together. Rena and Ken argued but still looked like a couple together. And I was there in the background, under the rays of the sun and enveloped by the sea breeze, blowing my blond hair.


	4. Chapter 4

Showered by the Stars

Aquarius9347

(All characters are purely fiction.)

Please be easy on me. This is my first work.

Under the moon's light

"Hey guys! Waddup? Are you guys having fun?" Kanami said over the microphone.

"Yeah!" a guy shouted.

"That's great! Get some more drinks to the guy over there." Kanami told the waiter.

"Awesome!" the guy shouted.

"Everyone! Enjoy the food and have fun! Here's a song for you all. Quiet by Demi Lovato." Kanami said.

Kunumi Keisuke started plucking the guitar as the girls screamed in excitement.

"_I hear what you're not saying, it's driving me crazy. It's like we stopped breathing in this room. We're both the last to be leaving, I know what you're thinking, I wish you'd make your move. It's much too quiet in here." _Kanami sang.

Hibino Maya started the drums _"I wanna disappear. I'm hearing myself thinking too clear"_while singing with Fumino Yukari the strummer, _"-Thinking too clear."_

"_It's too quiet in here. I wanna disappear. I'm hearing myself too clear. It's too quiet in here, make it all go away. Why can't we break the silence, finally."_ Kanami continued singing as the guys cheered and asked some girls to dance with them.

Kanami looked really cool. I wondered where Ken went.

"Ah! Found him!" I laughed to myself as I watched Ken taking a video of Kanami having fun. These two, I hope they would get back together. They're just too cute. I chuckled.

Ah. The moon is so full tonight.

I walked down the beach and sat there while listening to my iPod. Tonight is my lone time because those two are obviously enjoying it with their partners. Now that Matsumoto Jun came to see our very own Kana-chan. I sighed.

As I listened to the song 'Where is your boy tonight?' by Fall Out Boy, I let out a big sigh as I closed my eyes, lifting my hand as if to reach the stars.

"Hmm—I wonder where he is." I said to myself. The truth is, I haven't fallen in love with anyone. Twice I thought I already did, only to realize that it was just meaningless infatuation with nowhere to go. I know that I'm not that brave to confess to the guy I like, unlike some of the girls I know. Kana-chan and Ran-chan are both so lucky to be liked by those great guys. I chuckled as I remembered how far in hell those two guys went through just to get the girl they like. Ryu had to answer 1000 questions in an advance exam, and became me and Kana-chan's errand boy for a month until we accepted him as an agreeable suitor for Ran. In the end, it was Ran-chan's final decision to make him her boyfriend. Kana-chan and Jun are a bit different. Jun had to be our errand boy for a month while being Kana-chan's assistant during photo shoots and he also had to get rid of the Kana-chan's stalker fans. Kana went really soft after seeing the popular Jun's perfect face became haggard. Hmm—Ran-chan and I saw how Kana-chan answered yes to Jun. Let's just say, after the hell Jun went through, he was rewarded with an angelic kiss. I giggled.

"Hmm? What are you listening at?" It startled me. It was someone I don't remember seeing.

"Eh? But this is Ave Maria by Andrea Boccelli. How come you're giggling?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as the other earphone is plugged into his left ear. I scrambled.

"Ah! Wh-who are you? What are you doing here?" I looked around and saw couples walking by but they didn't even glance once to our direction.

"H-hey! You're Minami Mizuki, right? Don't be scared." He said. But still, I don't know him.

"Wh-what? I'm not Minami Mizuki? Who's that? I don't know that girl." I stammered, looking away nervously.

"Hmph. You Are Minami Mizuki. I'm not mistaken." He said.

"Wh-what? H-hey! I said I'm not Minami Mizuki." I insisted.

"Don't lie. I know it's you!" He said.

"Wh-what the-?" This guy is really persistent.

"Stop denying your own identity. There's nothing suspicious about me. You could say I'm a fan of yours." He said, sitting beside me.

"Huh? A fan, you say?" I said, raising my eyebrows.

"Yep. I saw you on the Winter Olympics last year. You beat the crap out of those representatives from other countries in golf." He said.

"Ah—" so he knows about me.

"You were so amazing then. I also watched your tennis match with the other school." He laughed. "God! You were awesome, beating them with 2-0. I never thought you also play tennis. I thought you're just a golfer."

"Hmm—what's with you?" I said, a little bit annoyed.

"You're talking so familiarly. You haven't even introduced yourself yet." I said.

"Ah! Cool! I'm Takeshima Masato, 1st year class A Seisou Gakuen, I'm a master of both Aikido and Judo" He smiled. "nice to meet you."

"Hmm—that school is famous from around here." I said.

"Yeah. By the way, do you have a boyfriend? If not, then go out with me." He said, grinning.

Huh? What is this guy saying? Is he picking up on me?

"W-what are you saying exactly?" I asked, slowly getting up.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me down.

"kyaaaaaaaaaaa!" my body is on top of him and my face is inches away from his. I tried getting up. But his grip on me was so strong I couldn't break away.

"I like you." He said. I felt my blood pulsating inside my veins and going up to my face." A confession? But why do I look like I'm the one attacking him? Nooo!

"Hey! Let go of me." I glared at him. He gulped and let me go.

"Okay—okay." He said while raising both hands.

I got up and walked away.

"Hey! Think about it." He shouted.

"No way in hell!" I shouted back.

"You better not think I give up so easily. I've already decided to make you my girlfriend Minami Mizuki." He yelled. I blushed. I looked back.

"Idiot!" I shouted and ran away to where Ran-chan and Kana-chan are while my heart is thumping.

Damn! Surely not! With that guy? There's no way in hell. Besides I haven't forgotten about that person completely. I sighed as I looked at the beautiful moon.


	5. Chapter 5

Showered by the Stars

Aquarius9347

(All characters are purely fiction.)

Please be easy on me. This is my first work.

Take on the challenge

For everything that has happened on the beach that night, Ran and Kana now knew about it. For now it's settled as me receiving a confession from a deranged fan. And that I won't be seeing him again.

I believed Ran and Kana's hypnotism until I was brought back to reality when he showed up at our school gate with a motorbike with him.

"Ack! That's him." I told Ran and Kana.

"Eh? That extremely good-looking guy with dark green hair and flawlessly white skin?" Kana exclaimed.

"How would you know that it's flawless at this distance? We're in the fourth floor." Ran said.

"I just know it when I see one. Want a bet then?" Kana smiled, sheepishly.

"Uh—hey! Guys! Then how will you determine whose the winner?" I asked.

"Simple. We go near him." Kana said.

"B-but! Didn't I tell you that, that was the guy at the beach?" I said.

"Yeah. You did. But don't you think that it's time? The only way to make him give up or know that he's being truthful is to challenge him." Ran said.

"EEEEEEhhhhhhhh?"

The words that came out of Ran's mouth were so unbelievable. I couldn't possibly make him do it. I mean, there's no point in doing it. He might have said those words that night because of the spur of the moment.

Ran and Kana dragged me to the school gate. "Noooooooooo! I don't want to!" I kept on shouting.

"You're coming. It's only fair. It's our time to determine a good suitor for you." Ran and Kana said. God! They looked so evil. I might die!

The crowd of girls became thick surrounding the guy with the motorbike.

"Kyaaaaaaaa! He looks like an idol! Oh my God! He's just like some prince!"

"Yeah! And those lips are very luscious!"

"He's also tall like a foreigner!"

"And he's body is so hot!"

I gulped. Just hearing those screams from the girls make me nervous. Am I going to get bullied if they'll know that this guy confessed to me? Nooo! I just want a normal high school life!

This guy! It's his fault! He destroyed it! My dream to live normally! Is now lost!

"Ah! Minami Mizuki-san! You're here. Do you have some free time? Let's go to the movies!" He said over the crowd. The girls silenced and looked my way.

Noooooooo! I'm doomed!

Their piercing glares stabbed me a million times. They're sending me to my deathbed through their vibes. Someone! Please save me!

"You girls! Stop glaring at Mizuki-chan!" Kana-chan said.

The glares wavered. I can finally breathe normally.

"Th-thanks Kana-chan" I stammered.

"So it's you. The guy who confessed to Mizuki." Ran-chan said, giving him a sharp look.

"Yes. I'm that guy. I'm Takeshima Masato, 1st year class A Seisou Gakuen. Nice to meet you." He said.

"Hmm—get over here." Ran said, in a commanding tone. He obediently did as he was told. Ran examined him. "Hmm—looks like I lost to you today Kana."

What the-? That bet again?

"Tee-hee—I knew that he was flawless." Kana said.

Guys! Please be serious!

I screamed in my mind as my knee gave in.

"Ack! Minami-san." Takeshima held my shoulders and pulled me up. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Huh? His eyes. Those eyes are like a tiger's so fierce. And yet, they're looking at me with worry. I shook my head as I erased those thoughts. I forced myself to stand up, leaning on Ran's shoulder.

"What exactly are you doing?" I asked.

"Didn't I tell you? I said I won't give up that easily." He said, confidently.

Ran and Kana laughed.

"Huh?" he looked surprised.

"Well then—let's see how long you can take the hell-like obstacles. You might just be bluffing when you said those words to Mizuki." Ran said.

"I'm serious." He said, looking in my eyes. I looked away.

"So you're saying you're willing to take orders from each of us until we approve of you as Mizuki's suitor. Every guy has to go through this first until we're sure that Mizuki here is in good hands." Ran said.

"Yes. I understand." He said.

"Huh? You seem like you're so prepared. What's with the confidence?" Kana asked.

"Your Spartan-like way of determining your friend's best suitor is well-known among the boys." He said.

"Tch!" Kana said. "Well, Mizuki-chan, is it okay to do this to him?" Kana asked.

"Do whatever you want." I said, looking away.

Kana and Ran smiled.

"Finally, a challenge to get Mizuki. You're the 18th one yet. Tee-hee" Kana-chan said.

"Eighteenth?" The girls said in sync. Takeshima just smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Showered by the Stars

Aquarius9347

(All characters are purely fiction.)

Please be easy on me. This is my first work.

Travel to hell, Takeshima Masato

I've been pissed off lately, well ever since that Takeshima showed up. The girls have been glaring at me non-stop.

"Eh? That's her?" A girl said in a low voice though I can hear it clearly.

"Yeah. That's her. Minami Mizuki a first year from Class A." Another girl said.

"Isn't that her from the Tennis club? The one who competed in the inter-school tournament and won first place?"

"Eh? That's her? The one who is rumored to be liked by the prince in this area?" Prince, my butt!

"No kidding!"

"Yeah! That's really her! Minami-san is our ace in basketball." A girl from my class, Kyouka said. "That's why we won the inter-section games."

"You got that right! She also got first place in Archery, Judo, Aikido and Fencing" Korin said.

Amidst the glaring girls, there's still some who are on my side. I'm kind of glad.

"Eh? Fencing? We have fencing at school?" A guy asked.

"There is. Ueno! You should also pay attention in school activities than just sleeping."

I chuckled. Korin and Ueno have always been in a cat-dog relationship.

"Minami!" A guy's voice called out.

I looked. It was a senior from Judo and with him is a senior from Aikido.

"Ah! Senpais! Good day to you." I greeted.

"A-ah! G-good day to you!" Tsubasa Shouta, my senpai from Aikido said, blushing. To be honest, he looked really weird with that kind of face on. It totally contradicts his muscular body. They're even taller than me.

"Senpai. Is there something I can help you with?" I said to Kurosaki Raiku, the senpai from Judo.

"Yes. In fact, there is. Would you come with us to the backyard? We have some important matters to discuss." Kurosaki-senpai said.

"Ah. Okay. But why in the backyard?" I asked.

"It's because it's private and we can't let the others hear it." He answered seriously.

"Alright." I agreed and went with them.

"This should be fine." Tsubasa-senpai said.

"What is it that you want to discuss senpais?" I asked.

"It's about the recent rumor." Tsubasa-senpai said. Oh! That.

"What of it senpai? It's just a rumor. It can be exaggerated at times." I said.

"Yes. We know that. First of all, we'd like you to confirm if he's really your suitor or not." Kurosaki-senpai said.

I sighed. "It seems so. But there's no guarantee that he'll go through with it until he's approved of by Ran and Kana. So there's really nothing to worry about."

"Ah! But the thing is, that Takeshima is no ordinary guy from what I've heard." Kurosaki-senpai said.

"What do you mean Raiku?" Tsubasa-senpai asked.

"He's the gold medalist who won in the international judo competition." Ah! So he was that good.

"So then, the guys would like to challenge him as well. The ones who didn't pass as your suitors, I mean." Kurosaki-senpai said.

"Huh?" What the heck? What were they thinking going up against the gold medalist?

"To beat the gold medalist Takeshima, it's killing two birds with one stone. They'll gain your favor and they will also take pride as a Judo member." Kurosaki-senpai said.

"So then, what is the best course of action?" I asked.

"Bring him in and let him fight. After all, he has to go through hell to be recognized as your suitor." Kurosaki-senpai said.

What the heck? They're about 250 guys in the Judo club and all of them failed as my suitor except Kurosaki-senpai since he doesn't have an interest in me. Damn!

"I trust that you will pacify them in the meantime Kurosaki-senpai. It's going to get really ugly if all the guys will jump at him at the same time." I said.

"Huh? Well, of course we'll fight him one by one." He smiled.

Huh?

"What do you mean?" I suddenly became nervous.

"I'll join in as well. If I beat him in the match, I'll have a chance as a suitor, right?' Kurosaki-senpai said.

"Hey! Raiku! I thought you're not interested in Minami-san." Tsubasa-senpai said.

"Who said? I was just merely waiting for every single one of them lose." Kurosaki-senpai said.

"H-hey!" What should I do? He's the best Judo fighter among the guys. Ah! Crap! That Takeshima asked for hell then he might really get some. But this time, I want Takeshima to win. Kurosaki-senpai just looks so monstrous. I don't want him as a suitor. My family will faint at the sight of him.

"So please, bring him here tomorrow after class." Kurosaki-senpai said.

"H-hey! I want to fight too." Tsubasa-senpai said.

"Oh yeah! I think you'll have a chance, Shouta." Kurosaki-senpai said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Tsubasa-senpai asked.

"I heard he's also good in Aikido. But I'm not really sure if he's really that strong since it's not in my area of expertise." Kurosaki-senpai said.

"Oh? Then I'm going to challenge him as well. I'm the best in Japan after all." Tsubasa-senpai said.

"Well then pass the message for us and let's see the result after the match. Oh! By the way, the girls from Aikido and Judo sent a challenge for you."

"Huh? Why?" I asked nevertheless.

"They wouldn't want you to have the area's prince, that's what they said. So practice, alright? I don't want you to get hurt." Kurosaki-senpai said as they both went on their way.

It's like I received a heavy blow. I'm going to fight 250 girls from Judo and 250 girls from Aikido.

No way!

"Hey! Waddup?"

"Huh?" I looked.

"Hi!" Speak of the devil, the devil's here.

"Eh?" He's sitting on the wall. He must have snuck from outside.

"I heard them. I'll accept." He said.

What? This guy sure has some guts.

"You sound so confident. Are you sure you're going to fight those horde of guys?" I asked.

"Yep." He said confidently. "250 from Judo and 1 from Aikido, whereas you have to fight 250 girls from Judo and also 250 from Aikido. Are you sure you can do it?"

I laughed. "You're saying that you'll only fight 251 opponents? Don't kid yourself. There are 250 guys in Aikido that failed as my suitor."

"Eh? Is that so? That many, huh? How did they fail anyway?" he asked.

"The first challenge set by Ran and Kana was to win against me in a match." I said.

"So basically, you've beaten up 499 guys. What a violent girl, you are." He said, grinning.

"What? I'm not violent! I just had to defend myself for heaven's sake. They looked as if they were ready to pulverize me." I said.

"Heh—is that so? Then I'll beat those guys up including that monstrous senpai you just talked to." He said.

Ah! Well if he can do that then I've got no objection.

"After that, I have to win against you, right?" he said.

"Eh?" What the-? Well it does make sense.

"If you were to fight that Judo senpai, will you win against him?" he asked.

I thought for a moment. The techniques that I use and senpai uses are just about the same but I think my body is more coordinated than his.

"Yeah. I think so." I said.

"Well, that's settled then. After our match against them, we'll take a 30-minute break and then start our own match, agree?" he said.

I sighed. "Fine, then." I turned away, "You better win."

I heard him say, "You can count on me."

"Hmph. This is the beginning of your travel to hell Takeshima Masato-san. Bon Voyage." I said.

This is going to be a hell-like battle.


	7. Chapter 7

Showered by the Stars

Aquarius9347

(All characters are purely fiction.)

Please be easy on me. This is my first work.

The battle starts here

Today is the day Takeshima's trip to hell starts. But what the heck! Why am I also going through this hell?

I turned on my mp3 player, chose 'She's Like a Star' by Taio Cruz, plugged the earphones to my ears and tucked the player inside my pocket.

_Like a star, a star, a star, a star. (5x)_

_She's my everything,_

_Like a morning girl,_

_She's my angel up above my world,_

_She's the only one who understands me,_

_That's why I call her my new family._

As the chorus of the song, I began my routine practice for Judo and Aikido. Listening to the song while moving my body helped me concentrate. By doing this, I released my tension from thinking too much about my situation. Having Takeshima has brought trouble. Having to fight all those girls with blazing jealousy, it's all because of that Takeshima. I've only wanted to live a normal but happy life. With the girls' evil eyes, I don't think it will be possible now.

"—chan. –zuki-chan. Hey! Mizuki-chan!" Kana-chan shouted.

I took off my earphones and turned the mp3 off.

"Ah! It's you guys. Sorry, I couldn't hear you earlier." I said.

"Ah. It's okay. Mizuki-chan. You looked really cool awhile ago." Kana-chan said.

"Eh? You think so?" I asked humbly.

"Uhn!" she nodded.

"Anyway, I heard you're going to fight a whole battalion of girls?" Ran-chan said.

"Yeah."

"You're aware that you're going to fight them because of Takeshima, right?" Ran-chan asked.

"Eh? Um—yeah. Because they challenged me, that's why I accepted." I said.

"Did you really understand what I said?" Ran-chan asked.

"Huh?" I wonder what she meant.

"The fight is about whoever wins gets Takeshima. In any case, it's a battle among rivals in love." Ran-chan said.

"L-love? B-but I don't. T-towards Takeshima, I don't think—" I gasped. What the hell was I thinking, accepting the challenge? It's like saying I want Takeshima for myself. Damn! Then there's really no point in this battle.

"Well, what do you do now?" Ran-chan asked.

I sighed. "Whatever the motive behind this match is, still—a challenge is a challenge. And I've already accepted it. There's no turning back."

"Whoa! Mizuki-chan! You're so cool!" Kan-chan said.

"Kekeke—Am I?" I teased. That's right. There's no turning back now. I also have my own pride when it comes to challenges.

"Oh yeah Mizuki-chan. Isn't Takeshima going to fight an army of guys from Judo and Aikido?" Kana-chan asked.

"Yeah. We talked about it yesterday. His and mine match are going to be held at the same place and at the same time. Then we'll have a break and then fight each other." I said.

"So the first challenge has been decided then?" Ran-chan asked.

"Yep. But don't you think it's a whole load of an upgrade? Fighting those guys, I mean" I said.

"Hmm—Well, let's just see the results later. Break a leg!" Ran-chan said.

"Yeah! Ran-chan we're rooting for you." Kana-chan said.

I just smiled.

At 5:00 pm in the covered court, everything we need were already in place. The crowds of boys and girls from different year levels have gathered to watch.

I took a glance at Takeshima and found him so relaxed.

"Tch!" That guy has some guts.

"Alright! We will have the matches for Judo first. The boys matches are done on my left while the girls' will be done on my right. Players, position yourselves." Ryu-kun said.

"Yes!" Takeshima and I said in sync.

I plugged the earphones of my mp3 to my ears and played 'Runaway' by Avril Lavigne.

"Come at me one after another." I shouted for them to hear.

Takeshima snickered.

"Fight!" Ryu shouted.

The girl in front of me came at me so fiercely, attacking me from the front. I evaded her punch and knocked her down the mat. "Next!" The same happened to those girls who just attacked me without thinking. The others must have learned some lesson and used tactics to try to bring me down, yet they're still no match for me. My technique, coordination, strength and focus are far greater than theirs.

"Hey! Take me seriously! Stop staring at the boys' match while you're fighting me! Don't lose focus or you'll end up hurt." And after that, I brought down the last five opponents.

"Girls' matches are over. Winner is Minami Mizuki." Ryu-kun announced. I bowed. Kana-chan cheered.

"Hey! Why are they just standing there?" someone asked.

"They're just waiting for the other to start attacking" a judo member said.

"Oh! Hey! Who do you think will win? The captain of Judo or that gold medalist?" someone from the crowd asked.

"Waaaa! I don't want Takeshima-sama to get hurt. His perfect face will get bruised. I hope that Kurosaki-senpai will lose." A girl said.

"Wh-wha! H-hey there! Kurosaki should win! He's the pride of our school." A guy said.

"Nooo! Takeshima-sama you must win!" the girl insisted. They finally started fighting.

"Idiot! Don't you understand what you're saying? If he wins then that means he'll be acknowledged as Minami-san's suitor." The guy said.

"Eh? I don't want that! I don't want Takeshima-sama to get hurt either. What should I do?" the girl whimpered.

Ran-chan chuckled.

"They're really making this a big deal, aren't they?" I said to her.

"Yeah. It's a battle that might even affect their reputation as Judo masters." Ran-chan said.

I sighed.

"So whose side are you on?" Ran-chan asked.

"It would make my family faint if my suitor looks like a brute." I whispered and sighed.

Ran-chan laughed. I joined in as well and looked in Takeshima's direction. Our eyes met. I nodded.

"Alright! Girls' matches for aikido will start now. Players!" Ryu announced.

When I stepped on the court, Takeshima knocked down Kurosaki-senpai.

"Boys' matches are over. Winner is Takeshima Masato." Ryu announced.

Takeshima bowed, looked at me and grinned.

The girls cheered awkwardly, not knowing if they should be really happy about it.

"Damn you!" Kurosaki-senpai cursed. He's going to attack Takeshima from behind.

What the heck!

I hurried towards Takeshima and pushed him aside. I grabbed Kurosaki's arm and threw him down. "Senpai! Didn't you tell us to admit our defeat!"

The crowd stared in awe. I helped Takeshima up. "Start your match in Aikido. We don't have to take a break later before our match."

"I understand." He said.

We both stood on our places and prepared to fight.

I threw my mp3 to Kana-chan. "Hold it for me."

"Uhn! Good luck!" she said.

I nodded.

"Fight!" Ryu-kun announced.

The fight didn't last for 15 minutes.

"Girls' and Boys' matches are over. Winners are Minami Mizuki and Takeshima Masato." Ryu announced.

The girls screamed in awe.

"Hey now. Who do you think will win?" someone asked.

"Who knows? They're both good."

"So how should we fight?" I asked.

"How about freestyle? We can use any tactic as long as the opponent is knocked down the floor." He said.

"Alright. Have it your way then."

"Players! Position!" Ryu announced, "Fight!"


	8. Chapter 8

Showered by the Stars

Aquarius9347

(All characters are purely fiction.)

Please be easy on me. This is my first work.

And the winner is—

What's this? It's unbelievable. It hasn't been 5 minutes and I'm already breathing really hard.

"Minami-san, are you ready to give up now?" Takeshima asked.

"No way! Huff!—Huff!—Huff! I refuse!" I said, breathless.

"Ah—hey. Does that mean she doesn't like Takeshima?" a girl asked.

"Eh? It seems so. It looks like no matter how Takeshima-sama tries, Minami-san won't want to lose to him." Another girl answered.

"Hehe—It sucks to be disliked even with such a good face, huh?" some guy said out loud.

What are they talking about? It's not like that! I just don't want to lose.

"Tch! I couldn't care less what you all say." Takeshima murmured.

He attacked me from my side and grabbed my arm.

Noooo!

I tried to break free from his grip but I couldn't. He was too strong for me.

My eyes became blurry and the next thing I knew, I was at the Infirmary room.

"Your awake?" Takeshima asked.

"Mmm—I guess I lost, huh?" I said, looking away.

"Well, yeah. For the first challenge, I passed right?" he said.

"It seems so." I said. That's right. This isn't over yet. That wasn't hell enough for him.

There's so much more from where that came from.

The door opened. Ran and Kana came in.

"Looks like you're feeling better already." Ran-chan said.

"Not at all." I said.

"Ehh? Why? Did this guy hurt you badly?" Kana-chan asked.

Just then, my stomach grumbled loudly. Takeshima's eyes opened really wide. I blushed.

"So that's it." Ran-chan sighed. Takeshima chuckled.

I blushed more.

"Hey! Look! Mizuki-chan is really red like a tomato!" Kana-chan laughed.

"Oi! Oi!" Ryu-kun appeared. "I already made a reservation. Let's go have dinner. I'm starved. Shouting for hours wasn't easy, you know?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Mizuki-chan get up. Takeshima-san, you come as well." Ran-chan said.

"Ah! Yes!" Takeshima said.

Kana-chan called Jun-kun and invited him. This looks like a triple date when you look at it from the outside. Sheesh!

"Alright! Let's eat!" Kana-chan said.

I munched the burger and drank my shake slowly, so as not to get an upset stomach.

"Ah! I'm stuffed." I said.

"Eh? You're just eating that much?" Takeshima asked, surprised.

"What's the matter with how much I ate, huh?" I said.

"Nothing. I guess I expected you more of a big eater. As an athlete, you must be burning fats constantly. But you have such a small diet." He said.

I stared at him. "You want to look at someone who eats like a king?" I asked. "Then look at Kana." He looked and found many plates piled up in front of Kana and yet, Kana looked so demure while eating.

"Huh? But she's a model, isn't she?" Takeshima asked.

"Simple. Her metabolism is faster that any others. So she's free to eat as much as she wishes to." I said.

"Candies, anyone?" Ran-chan said, showing a pack of candies.

"No, thanks. My teeth will hurt. I already went to the dentist remember." I said.

"How about you Kana-chan?" Ran-chan said.

"No, thanks. If I eat that, the food I'm eating now will have a different taste afterwards." Kana-chan said.

"And you, Ryu, Jun and Takeshima-san?" Ran-chan offered.

"I'll pass. I'm having soda." Said Ryu.

"Mee too," Jun seconded.

"Ah! I'll have one." Takeshima said.

"Here you go." Ran-chan gave him one and finished the pack of candies in 5 minutes.

"S-she—" Takeshima stammered.

"A sweet tooth." I said.

Ryu-kun called the waiter and asked for the beers.

"Alright! To celebrate Mizuki-chan's win over the girls and Takeshima's over the boys, let's have a toast!" Ryu said.

"Cheers!"

"And for Takeshima's success on the first challenge, let's toast!"

"Cheers!" They toasted for that but I didn't join in.

After two glasses of beer, I became dizzy. I still wanted to congratulate Takeshima but then I drifted to sleep.

_In my dream, I found myself in an old classroom. The room was empty. The door opened and a girl came hurriedly inside, it was me._

"_Where did I put it? I was sure I place it in the compartment." I said. "Why isn't it here? I've already looked in the locker."_

_The door slammed open and a boy with red hair and red eyes came in._

"_Hey! Are you looking for this?" he said, holding out my chewing gums._

"_Ah! That's mine." I said._

"_Here you go." He tossed it to me. "I already got a piece of it. I did it without asking. Sorry." He said flatly._

"_Ah." I said. I was so nervous all day long because I didn't have my gum. I was afraid I'll mess up on the speech laboratory._

"_Where did you find it?" I asked._

"_Somewhere." He said._

_After that conversation, I found out that the one who found my gum or rather took my gum was a girl from my class. She was the one who always competes with me when it comes to English Lit._

_I looked for that boy. When I found him, he looked at me and smiled with the sun's light making his red hair shine like flames._

_I shouted "Ren-kun!"_

_The boy turned away, leaving me. I chased him but doors appeared and I became lost._

And then I woke up.


	9. Chapter 9

Showered by the Stars

Aquarius9347

(All characters are purely fiction.)

Please be easy on me. This is my first work.

2nd challenge

"You're awake?" Takeshima asked.

"Uhn—Where am I?" I asked.

"I'm taking you home." He said. I was startled.

"Uh—Hey! Put me down!" I demanded. He was carrying me on his back.

"Alright." He put me down.

"You can leave me here. I can go home by myself." I said.

"No can do." He said.

"Huh?"

"It's very late already. Mori-san and Hibino-san specifically told me to take you home. As you can see, I'm your friends' errand boy starting today." He said.

"Ah! Heck!" I mumbled.

We walked until we reached home.

"See you tomorrow, Minami-san." He said.

"Mmm—" I went inside and closed the gate.

I sighed.

~0~

I watched Minami-san's window until the lights were turned off before I went home.

It has been quite a day for me. My body ached a lot. Having to fight all those men and then fought the strongest opponent, Minami-san is already exhausting. Hearing those comments about Minami-san not able to like me pissed me off so much that I fought with all my might to knock her down. When she passed out in my arms, I was afraid that I hurt her.

_I was glad to know that her body was recuperating as I watched her sleeping image in the infirmary room. Her blond curls spread everywhere, her perfectly slanted eyebrows occasionally frowning, her long eyelashes, her perfectly long nose, her luscious lips, and her soft white skin just mesmerized me._

"_Uhmm—" She started to awaken. I removed my hand from her face._

"_You're awake?" I quickly asked. I hope that my voice will express worry rather than nervousness. If she could hear my thumping heart, what would she say?_

""_Mmm—I guess I lost, huh?" she said, looking away._

_I hope that you're not too disappointed._

"_Well, yeah. For the first challenge, I passed right?" I said. Even so, I won't give up until I can be with you._

"_It seems so." She said. Still, I was happy with those words. She acknowledged my win, at least._

_When we ate at the restaurant, I was so amazed at how different they really seem to be. I never knew that Minami-san takes good care of her body so well. Well, for an athlete it's needed. But people like that aren't many. They just say that they're so tired that they have to eat a lot to regain their energy._

_When the drinks were served, Minami-san was already wheezing._

"_Takeshima, congrats!" then she fell asleep while saying that._

_I watched over Minami-san's sleeping form. Her hair covered her face, I brushed it aside._

"_Ren-kun!" she suddenly mumbled._

_Her forehead creased._

"_Hmm—Excuse me, Mori-san. Who is this Ren-kun?" I asked._

"_Ah—He was. Umm—not really her first love. He was her long-time crush." Mori-san said._

_Whew! I thought she's her past boyfriend or something._

"_You look relieved. You didn't know? She never had a boyfriend." Mori-san smirked._

_Eh?_

"_Umm—Mori-san, Hibino-san said a few days ago that I'm the eighteenth?" I asked._

"_Yes." She said._

"_But how come I fought 500 men awhile ago? It sure doesn't like I'm the 18__th__. Maybe you meant I'm the 518__th__ challenger?" I asked._

"_No. What we meant was—you were the 18__th__ person that can stand a chance. The guys you fought awhile ago were just nothing. There were other guys as well but they didn't count since they're looks are a bit off, their brains are wacked, they lack in skills and they're not that serious towards Mizuki." She said, looking at her glass._

"_Huh?" I wondered what she meant._

"_These challenges that we put up, it's well-known like you said that's why most of the challengers just want to prove that they're really great and such charmers." She said, with distaste in her voice._

"_I see." I said._

"_Oh? Do you really see it? Don't think that because we acknowledged you as the 18__th__ you're sure to succeed. Why do you think she's never even had a boyfriend before?" she said._

_That's right. I have to survive._

"_For now, take her home. Her mom is probably worried-sick." She said. "Your second challenge will be to show her that you're better than Ren-kun._

"_Alright. We'll be leaving now." I nodded._

The conversation I had was stuck in my head. How could I win against her long-time crush?


	10. Chapter 10

Showered by the Stars

Aquarius9347

(All characters are purely fiction.)

Please be easy on me. This is my first work.

It just makes you weak

The honking car from the next house woke me up from my sleep.

It was strange. It seemed as if I wasn't really dreaming and I was just closing my eyes, yet I still slept for a long time.

The house was unusually quiet. I went to the kitchen to grab something to eat and found a letter on the table.

'_Mi-chan, we're going out for awhile. I'm going to accompany your dad to the company's party. There's some burger, pizza, onigiri and pasta. You can eat it until dinner. We'll be home at 9:00 pm.' _Mom's letter said.

Hmm—what time is it?

I looket at the wall clock. Ah? It's almost lunch time?

"_Ah! It's so boring inside the house"_ I shouted at the empty house.

I got myself some pizza and sat on the couch. I phoned Kana-chan but the manager was the one who answered. I messaged Ran-chan and she replied me with, "I'm on a date with Ryu. Disturb me later."

"But I'm so bored. Nobody else's home." I replied. Ran finally called.

"Kana called me this morning. She said she'll be busy all day. Call those people in your phonebook." She said.

"But they said they're busy. And some of them said that they want to sleep all day. Others have dates! Waaaa! Hang out with me! Leave Ryu!" I whined.

"Sorry. That's not possible. If you've called everyone in the phonebook then I'll send you a few numbers." She said.

"Okay!" I said, happily.

She sent me three phone numbers.

I called the first one but it says out of coverage area. The next one is Kurosaki's phone number.

Hmm-

Eeeek! No! I don't want to hang out with him! I'll look like a mistress of a mafia boss.

Then the next one is—eh? There's no name on this one. Ah! Whatever.

I called the last phone number. It rang. After a few seconds, it was picked up.

"Yeah?" the voice over the phone said. It was a guy.

"H-hello?" I said.

"Yes? May I ask who this is please?" he asked.

"Erm—it's Minami Mizuki—Umm—you might not kn—"

"Aiya! It's you Minami-san! What's up? Why did you call?" he asked.

"Eh?" my voice was loud over the phone.

"Don't 'Eh?' me! What's the matter? Why did you call?" he asked.

"Erm—actually I just kind of called the number Ran gave me. I didn't know who owns it." I said.

"Ah.—I thought it was odd that Minami-san will be the first one to call me. So that's what it was about." He said.

Eh? Oh no! Was he hurt? Or could it be that he thought I was trying to look for some phone pal? No!

"Um—may I ask who you are? Sorry to bother you," I said.

"It's—Takeshima Masato." He said, hesitating.

"Eh?" Why did Ran give me his number?

"……………" he didn't speak.

Ah! Crap! I was really mean just now!

"Hey! Um—I was wondering, would you like to hang out?" I asked.

"Hmm—so that was sure purpose for calling?" he asked.

"Um—yeah." I said. What does he mean?

"What if I refuse?"

"Ah! Eh? Um—if you're busy then it's fine. I'm sorry to bother you on a rest day. Well then—goodbye."

"Oi! Oi! I did say 'If', right?" he said.

"Um—yeah—you did." I said.

"Well then, what if I say okay?" he said.

"Ah—then please hang out with me today 'cause I'm really bored." I said.

"Alright. If you think you'll have fun with me." Ah!

I blushed.

"Ah—y-yeah."

"Where should we meet up? What time?" he asked.

"Um—how about in Shibuya? An hour from now. If it's okay." I said, hesitating.

"Okay. See you there." Then he hung up.

My mind was blank. Did I just ask a guy out? Eh! No way!

I ran upstairs to dress up. I wore a blush rose tank top, linen cargo shorts, Estaphania sandals, falabella bag in nude and an Eco 101 aviator.

I sprayed on some Coach perfume then went to Shibuya.


	11. Chapter 11

Showered by the Stars

Aquarius9347

(All characters are purely fiction.)

Please be easy on me. This is my first work.

Taking some time off

Ah! There are a lot of people. And most of them are couples. Darn! So this is what my classmates talked about the one they call Lovers' meeting place?

A guy placed his hand on my shoulder. I flinched. "Ahhhhhhhhh!"

"Oi! Oi! Calm down."

"Eh? Takeshima?" I exhaled.

"You didn't have to scream. I looked like a pervert because of you." He said.

"Ah! I'm sorry. I really thought it was a pervert's hand" I blushed in humiliation.

He sighed. "Well anyway shall we get going?"

"Uhn!"

We walked amongst the crowd. I nearly lost him but thankfully he waited for me.

"The place is crowded at this time so you better get close to me." Just as he said those words, someone bumped me and I got separated from him.

Ah! Now what? Should I wait for the crowd to lessen or should I go back home?

"Oi!" Takeshima came and grabbed my hand. "At least stay like this until we go to a less crowded place."

"Uhn—" I blushed. I really thought that those were just my options.

We went to the amusement park, shrines, arcade and watched a movie.

"Hmm—it's nearly dinnertime." He said. "Let's go to a restaurant."

"Okay." Someone bumped me.

"Ah—sorry. Are you okay, miss" the guy said. I looked and saw Tsubaki Ren right in front of me. I instinctively let go of the hand that was holding me all this time.

It's really him!

"Ah—Ren-kun? It's Tsubaki Ren-kun, right?" I said.

"Um—that was my old name. I'm now Kaede Ren. You are?" ah? He doesn't remember me?

"Um—I'm Minami Mizuki. We were classmates once in 6th grade." I said.

"Minami—Minami—Ah! Mizuki-chi?" he exclaimed. "It's you?"

"Um—yeah"

"Wow! You've become really pretty" he laughed. "Still eat gum before doing a speech?"

"Ah!" I blushed. "Not anymore. I'm fine without it now."

"Eh? Is that so?" he laughed.

"Um—your mom?" I asked.

"Ah—she remarried." He said.

"oh."

Takeshima yanked my bag. I looked at his annoyed face and realized I was rude.

"Um—this is Takeshima Masato." I said to Ren-kun. "Um—Takeshima, he's um—Kaede Ren-kun. He was a classmate."

Ren-kun chuckled. "I see you got yourself a good-looking boyfriend, huh? Good for you."

I blushed. "Ah! No that's not it. He's not my boyfriend."

"Eh? Is that so? Well anyway, I'll be going first. I'm going to meet my girlfriend."

"Okay."

"Bye." Then he went away.

Meeting him was quite unexpected.

But I think it was fate that made it happen.

"Shall we have dinner?" I asked Takeshima.

"Y-yeah" he said.

He's been really quiet for awhile.

"Hey! What's wrong? You haven't eaten much" I said.

"Hmm—h-hey. That guy was your long-time crush, right? Meeting him tonight was—for you—"

I got so pissed. What's with his gloomy expression? So not cool at all.

I got up. "What the hell are you talking about, Takeshima?" I shouted. "Idiot!"

I went home on my own.

I laid on my bed and sighed,

Takeshima! You're such an idiot! You really don't know a girl's heart!

I whimpered.

The phone rang. It was Takeshima.

"Hello." I said.

"Um—I'm outside your house. I want to talk to you. Please come down." He said.

I hung up, went down and got out of the gate.

"Speak." I said.

He was startled. "I'm sorry I said those things. I just made up my own conclusion."

"That's fine." I said.

"Really—I'm really sorry. I just thought that you might still have some feelings for that guy." He said.

Jealousy, huh?

"I don't."

"You didn't feel anything when you met him?" he asked.

"Well I thought that fate brought us to the same place and the same time." I said.

He looked really surprised. "W-wha? I don't get what you're saying."

"I'm saying that because of that I can completely move on. And anyway it's not like I ever loved him" I said, raising my eyebrow.

"Oh. I see" He relaxed.

"Then—thank you for hanging out with me, Takeshima." I said.

"Sure. Let's do it again" he smiled.

"Uhn!"

"Um—hey! Minami-san. Please call me Masato from now on." He said.

"Oh. Alright. Goodnight Masato-kun." I went inside and closed the gate.


	12. Chapter 12

Showered by the Stars

Aquarius9347

(All characters are purely fiction.)

Please be easy on me. This is my first work.

Hello Australia

"We're back!" Mom and Dad announced.

"Welcome back!" huh? What time is it?

"Mom, I thought you won't be back 'til 9:00pm. It's still 7:45." I said, looking at my wrist watch.

"Ah! About that, something came up and we just had to be home early." She said, smiling at Dad. "Shall we tell her, hon?"

"Yeah." He said and smiled at me.

"Huh? What's this about?" I asked.

"We're sending you off to Australia for your summer vacation." She said.

"Ah?" I wondered what she was talking about. We didn't plan this at all.

"You see—your grandma wanted to see you so badly that she begged us for you to come and visit her—at least until school starts." Eh?

"Until school starts?" Well—it's okay if it's for a visit—but until school starts? I won't be able to hang out with Ran and Kana this summer.

"Yeah. We already said yes." Dad said. "We can't say no to an 80 year old grandma now, could we?"

I sighed. "Well—it's been ten years since I last saw her—" I considered. "So when shall we leave?"

"Oh! About that—it's not we—it's only you." Mom said.

"Ehhhhhhh! Wh-what?" Me? Travel alone?

"Don't worry. It'll be a short trip. And your uncle will pick you up in the airport when you get there." Dad said.

"So—shall I help you pack your bags? You'll be leaving first thing in the morning, you know?" W-what? Tomorrow?

"I-I'll make some few calls first. Then I'll pack my bags." I said. Ran! Kana!

"No—Pack your bags first. We have to sort your clothes since your grandma is very picky on what you wear." She said.

I felt my shoulders become heavier and walked upstairs like a zombie.

By the time I finished packing it was really late, nevertheless I called Ran and Kana but their own maids were the ones to pick up. "Miss is already in bed." They said.

Waaaaaa! How can I leave tomorrow without telling them?

The flight to Australia went by like a blur. I didn't notice that we've arrived since I was sleeping the whole time. I didn't care about food or drinks.

When lining up to pick up my bags, I saw a tall man with blond hair and tanned skin waving a banner '_Welcome Mizzy!_" Yep. That was my uncle John.

"_Eh? Mizzy! You've really grown! You've already reached my chin." _Uncle grinned, patting my head.

"_Hey Dad! Is this everything?" _a boy said. I took a peek at who it was.

"_Ah! Mizzy! This guy here is your aunt's nephew Luke. You don't remember him, do you? It's already been ten years since we last saw you. You were just this small—"_ Uncle said, showing how tall I was—3 inches?

"_Eh? I wasn't that small!"_ I complained. Actually, I remembered Luke from before. I'm not the kind to forget people so easily.

He chuckled. "_Well then—let's get going. Jenny has prepared loads of food for you."_ He said.

Jenny is my aunt's name. The wife of my mom's brother.

The house was really big and the backyard was well kept as well. Everything looked like the ones from the magazines.

"_You like the interior design?"_ Aunt Jenny asked.

"_Yes. It's simple, not complicated to understand and yet it sends good vibes to the person who stays here"_ I evaluated.

She chuckled. _"Yes! That's exactly what I was aiming for."_

"_Eh? You mean—"_

"_Aye—I was the one who design it all."_ She smiled.

"_Ah—Mizzy—Jenny is an Interior Designer."_ Uncle John smiled. _"Her works have been published in different magazines, you know?"_

"_Whoa! Cool!"_ I said.

"_Ah? Really? You think so? I'm glad"_ she hugged me tightly _"Thank you Mizzy!"_

"_Y-you're welcome Aunt Jenny."_ I said, nearly breathless.

"_Who was it? Who was the one who shouted unrefined words?"_ an old lady's voice asked.

'Unrefined'?

"_Erm—"_ I murmured.

"_Mother! Mizzy's here."_ Uncle John said, loudly.

"_Quiet down, I'm not deaf!"_ grandma said. I chuckled. "Ah? Laughing quietly, eh?"

I stepped forward. _"Hello grandmama. It's been awhile."_ I bowed and smiled.

She lifted her hands. I came towards her and hugged her delicately.

I heard her whisper words, _"Welcome home Mizzy", _shaking.

After we ate our meal, I hurriedly went up to my old room that they kept for me. It was rather small and filled with pink.

I phoned Ran and Kana at the same through conference.

"W-what do you mean you're in Australia right now?" they said at the same time. My ears hurt.

"Yeah. I'm gonna be here until school starts." I said.

"Wh-wha? You didn't say anything about it yesterday." Ran-chan said.

"Mom and Dad informed me about this last night. When I called you were already in your beds." I pouted. "What should I do now? I want to hang out with you guys." I whined.

"Well, if that's what you want then we can find a way." Ran-cha said. "Ah! Kana-chan!"

"Uhn! Listen Mizuki-chan—I was just talking to Ran-chan about my next project. It's a photo shoot that'll be held in Australia three weeks from now. So I can see you there by then." Kana-chan said.

"Oh really? Waaaa! Thank you! But I want to hang out with Ran-chan as well." I said.

"Ah! No worries—I'll have Kana-chan and her manager take me with them. Isn't that right Kana-chan?" Ran-chan said. That's not someone asking a favor at all.

"R-right—" Kana-chan replied in a shaking voice.

"Tee-hee—bullying your manager sure is fun." Ran-chan said.

"Ran-chan—when you bully Tomo-san, he makes my schedule really full afterward so please refrain from that and give me some peace of mind." Kana-chan said in an exasperated voice.

I chuckled.

"Alright—Alright—your manager is such a scardycat—sheesh" Ran-chan said.

We laughed hard and hung up.

I'll be seeing them. My summer is going to be a lot of fun, I think.

I thought of a lot of fun things to do until I drifted off to sleep.

It was morning when I woke up and Aunt Jenny was calling me for breakfast.

I wore my silk double georgette dress before I came down.

"_Eh? So you're really girly then Mizzy? I thought you're like a guy wannabe" _Luke said, holding a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Aunt Jenny smacked Luke in the head. _"What did you just say to Mizzy?"_ she said.

"_Um—you're really pretty in that dress Mizzy,"_ Luke gulped.

I laughed. "Thanks. I just picked it out randomly. I'm going to unpack later so you ain't going to be seeing me in a dress that often when I do."

They laughed as well. _"Typical Mizzy."_ Uncle John said.

"_Hm—it's a nice dress. You better show me what you wear before getting out of the house. This family's known for its fashion sense you know."_ Grandma said.

"_Aye!"_


	13. Chapter 13

Showered by the Stars

Aquarius9347

(All characters are purely fiction.)

Please be easy on me. This is my first work.

The waves

"_Hey! Mizzy! Are you doin' something?"_ Luke asked.

"_Nope. What's up?"_ I shouted from the room.

"_Hurry up and come down. Let's go surfing."_ He said.

Surfing? Yay!

"_I'm coming!"_ I hurriedly put on my bikini and wore a knitted dress over it.

"_Let's go! Let's go!"_ I said in excitement. I didn't have the chance to surf in Japan because of the sports activities and constant challenges from those guys.

"_Ah! Mizzy! Luke!"_ Uncle John shouted.

"_Hi Uncle John! What are you doing?"_ I asked, my voice was muffled by the waves.

"_Ah! I'm teaching this girl here how to surf."_ He said. The girl was about the same age as me and was constantly watching Luke. I chuckled. This girl might be having a crush on Luke.

"_You know how to surf?"_ Luke asked me.

"_Um—nope."_ I said. _"But I want to learn."_

"_Alright. Come with me."_ He said, carrying a surf board.

He showed me the steps on riding the surf board without falling then he let me try it.

"_That's how you basically do it. Let's try on the water next. But first, let's put on some sun screen lotion."_ He gave it to me after getting a handful and spread it all over his body.

"'_ey! Luke! Don't you think that you've put on too much?"_ Uncle John said.

"_Huh? Not at all. I just don't want to have your tan. I look better without it. And the girls will cry if the fan service is a bit off, don't you think?"_ he winked at me.

This guy. Is. Conceited. Isn't he?

"_Come on!"_ he said, splashing water on himself. I followed.

After falling in the water for a dozen times, I finally got it.

Surfing the waves, with the sun on my skin felt like real freedom. I've released all those remaining tensions which I got recently.

And also, about what happened yesterday.

"_You ready?"_ Aunt Jenny asked.

"_Uhn!"_ I said, coming down the stairs wearing my cotton-polyster top from Bob Basics, rayon-acetate skirt from Necessary Objects by Ady Gluck, grosgrain with leather strap purse from Anya Hindmarch, gold vermeil and plum jade earrings from Melanie Auld Designs, suede jacket from All Dressed Up, Lucite and shell pearls cuff by Alexis Bittar and patent leather peep-toes from LAMB.

"_Where are we going?"_ I asked, buckling the seat belt.

"_South Bank."_ She said, smiling. Then we drove off to who knows where.

"_Here we are."_ She said.

"_Whoa! It's huge. What is this place?"_ I asked, amazed.

"_This is Brisbane's culture center, Mizzy."_ She said, holding my hand as she led me inside.

We spent hours of looking at paintings. The artists were obviously inspired in their own way. Abstract paintings were fun to watch since I spent time figuring out its message.

The days were spent with Luke, swimming, snorkeling, and surfing.

I laughed to myself as I realize that it's been more than a week without challenges.

I took a deep breath and surf the waves. I saw Marie, the one who has a crush on Luke, waving her hands. I waved back. She ran.

Huh? What's got into her?

I saw her again, with Uncle John and Luke. They gathered as if watching me. Luke ran towards the water with his surf board and paddled.

The worried looks on their faces made me realize that something was wrong.

It's as if time slowed as the waves devoured me and sent me down with it. I could see the light from under. It looked like heaven. A silver-haired angel came and reached for my hand. Bubbles appeared.

Cough! Cough!

"_Hey! Mizzy! Mizzy!"_ Luke's voice ringed my ears.

"_Hmm—Cough!"_ I could still feel the salty water inside my throat.

"_Are you alright?"_ he asked, his voice full of worry.

I coughed up some water. _"I'll live."_ I said as I embraced him tightly.

Luke waved his hands to Uncle John and Marie. _"Wave to them so they'll know you're alright."_ I did.

"_I'm so glad you're here. Thank you."_ I said, looking him in the eyes, my arms still locked in his neck.

He sighed. "_Yeah. What would happen to you if I wasn't here?"_

"_I might have drowned to death."_ I said.

"_Yeah. The sharks might be having a feast if that happened."_ He said. We laughed hard and bumped our heads accidentally.

"_Ow! Ow! Ow!"_

"_Wait. Stop moving. I don't want to get a head injury from you." _He said, half-joking.

I chuckled.

"_Shall we go?"_ he asked.

"_Uhn! But I want to go for another one."_ I said.

"_Eh? But you must be feeling tired now."_

"_Don't worry. Besides, I don't know if I'll get a next time after this."_

"_Alright. Let me help you on."_ I nodded. He lifted me up and placed me on the surfing board.

I paddled and surfed for as long as I can until I'm satisfied.

"_Hey! Mizzy! We should get back now."_ Luke said.

Luke really is like my dad. He worries over me all the time.

"_Yeah! Yeah! Dad!" _I said, teasing him.

"_What did you just call me?"_ he said, eyebrows rising.

I laughed. _"Nothing. Dad."_

"_Hey! At least demote me from Dad to older brother."_ He said, laughing.

"_Eh? Really? I've always wanted an older brother. Yay! Let's go bro!"_ I said, excited.

We laughed hard while my arm is locked to his and our surf boards at our sides.


	14. Chapter 14

Showered by the Stars

Aquarius9347

(All characters are purely fiction.)

Please be easy on me. This is my first work.

Surprise at the beach

"_So then, you're saying you want to go to the Cricket game John and I talked about?" _Luke said.

"_Aye! I want to watch it. You said that it's like tradition here."_ I said.

"_Well, we do watch it almost every year."_ He said.

"—_ki! Mizuki! Hey! Mizuki-chan!"_ A girl's voice shouted.

I looked up and saw Kana-chan waving her hands.

"_Hey! We're here!"_ Kana-chan shouted. Ran-chan waved her hand.

"_Ah! Kana-chan! Ran-chan!"_ I shouted back as they came running down to meet us.

I almost jumped at them when we got near each other.

"Tee-hee—we surprised you, didn't we?" Kana-chan said.

"You sure did. I thought you'd be coming on Saturday. But why is Ryu-kun and Jun-kun here?" I asked, looking at the guys.

"They tagged along, said they wanted to have a vacation as well." Ran-chan said.

"Oh! And—who's that?" I said, peeking at the guy behind them.

"Yo!" Takeshima appeared.

"Ah! Why are you here?" I asked, surprised.

"I also wanted to have a vacation." He said, looking away.

"Ah—" I said, but I don't quite grasp why he chose Australia of all places, and with them.

"_Mizzy—" _Luke grabbed my waist. Oh! I forgot to introduce them.

"_Ah! Sorry. Luke—this is Ran, Kana, Ryu, Jun and that's Takeshima Masato."_ I said.

"_Eh? So that's him? The one you were talking about?"_ Ran and Kana asked, mouth-wide open.

"_Yep!"_ I replied.

"_Is he your boyfriend, Mizuki-chan?" _Ryu-kun asked.

"_Eh? No. He is the nephew of my mom's sister-in-law."_ I said.

"_So basically, you two can get together any time since you don't have any blood relationship at all."_ Jun said, matter-of-factly.

Eh? Well if you put it that way.

"_Hmm—yeah."_ I said.

But we're like siblings so that's never going to happen.

"_Nice to meet you guys. Mizzy, I'll go first. I have to inform them of your friends' arrival." _He said, touching my chin and kissing me on my left cheek. "See you later guys and welcome to Australia."

He went and left me with my friends.

"You said you weren't in any relationship!"Kana-chan said.

"I did." I said.

"Then what was that kiss for?" Kana-chan asked.

"Kana-chan, you're overreacting, that's like normal here." Ran-chan said.

"That's right. It's really nothing special." I said.

"Shall we go? Where are your bags?" I asked.

"Ah! It's in my car." Ryu-kun said.

Oh that's right. Ryu-kun is the son of a booming company's director; of course he'll have his own car since he has money to buy. I wouldn't be surprised if he paid for the others' plane tickets.

"You don't have work, Jun-kun?" I asked.

"Ah! I was asked to join in the photo shoot." Jun-kun said.

"Oh. Then—Takeshima—" I said.

"I met these guys when I was working at my part-time job. They said they'll go somewhere good" Takeshima said, looking away.

"Eh? You have a part-time job?" I wondered. I thought he was some son of a rich man.

"He is the son of the CEO of Japan's leading financial group." Ran-chan confirmed.

"So. Then why-?" I still don't get why he has to work if they're already rich.

"My Dad's money and fame isn't my own." Takeshima said, flatly.

"Oh—" I murmured.

So this guy has a lot of pride in him, huh?

I wonder who he really is aside from being rich, good-looking, famous, and good at Judo and Aikido.

We got back to the house.

"_Mizzy—these are your friends?"_ grandma asked.

"_Aye! Grandmama—these are Ran, Kana, Ryu, Jun and um—"_ I looked at Takeshima to ask for permission to say his first name. He nodded. _"and Masato."_

"_Nice to meet you, ma'am." _Ran and Kana kissed my grandma on the cheek. Ryu, Jun and Takeshima bowed.

It seemed like grandma approved of them, she was smiling the whole time.

"_Dinner's ready."_ Aunt Jenny announced.

We went to the dining room and ate heartily. Luke sat beside me.

He kept on whispering jokes to me that I can't help but laugh. Luke is really fun to be with. It would be really nice if he was my real brother.

The night was spent in merriment. Ran and Kana slept in my room while the guys occupied the biggest room inside the house.

Time passed like a blink of an eye. It was like yesterday when I whined because I left Japan on such short notice and today, I can't explain this euphoria.

Finally, my fun summer starts.


	15. Chapter 15

Showered by the Stars

Aquarius9347

(All characters are purely fiction.)

Please be easy on me. This is my first work.

Who's that guy?

"Takeshima-san, take over the counter." The manager said.

"Yes, sir." I said.

"One cheese burger and a soda." A costumer ordered. "Like I said Ryu, I'm going to Australia with Kana and it seems like Ran-chan is coming with us."

"Huh? Wait a minute. I'll call Ran right now."

I looked and saw Kobayashi Ryu, Mori-san's boyfriend and Matsumoto Jun, Hibino-san's boyfriend.

"Ah! You're Takeshima, right?" Matsumoto-san noticed.

"Yes. One cheese burger and a soda, right? Is that all?" I asked.

"Ah! Wait." He said. "Hey Ryu! Come here for a sec. What will you order?"

"Um—Cheese burger and soda. Ah! Takeshima? Um—let me finish this." He said, continuing his phone call.

"So that's two cheese burgers and two sodas, that'd be **** yen." I said.

"Here." Matsumoto said, handing the cash.

"Ah—Ran said she'd go 'cause they'll meet up with Mizuki-chan." Kobayashi said, putting his cell phone inside his pocket.

Wait. Did they just say Mizuki-chan? In Australia?

"Er—Excuse me. Did you just say she's in Australia?" I asked them.

"Yeah. Ran said she's been there since two days ago."Kobayashi said.

"Yeah. Visiting her grandmother, it seems." Matsumoto said.

"Ah—" She left after that night.

"So I'm going with you." Kobayashi said to Matsumoto.

"Huh? Well, I don't mind." Matsumoto said.

"Great." Kobayashi said, excited.

"Um—when will you leave for Australia? Here's your order." I said.

"Eh? Um—probably less than two weeks after this. Why do you ask? You want to send something for Mizuki-chan?" He chuckled.

"No. I want to go with you." I said. It doesn't matter, as long as I get to spend it with her.

"Ah—okay." Kobayashi said, dumbfounded. "I'll tell Ran."

"But please keep it a secret from Minami-san until we meet." I said. I'm afraid she'll say I'm not allowed to go there.

"Oh—alright. No problem. We'll contact you about plane tickets and such so give me your number." Kobayashi said.

"Ah—here." I entered my cell phone number in his cell phone.

For the past few days, I worked overtime in the food court. And finally, the day before our departure came.

"Father, I'm going to Australia for a quick vacation. I'll be home before school starts." I said.

"Hmm-? Australia? Why there?" He asked.

"I'll be meeting a friend." I said. Well, that's not completely a lie, right? Knowing my father, he'll just say it's scandalous if I'll say I'm going to see a girl.

"You have everything prepared?" he asked.

"Yes. I already bought tickets." I said.

"Then do as you wish. Just behave yourself." He said.

"Yes, father." I said and shut the door close behind me.

The travel to Australia seemed really long. I get anxious for some reason. I have to spend my time with her, to make her understand even a little about my feelings.

And to make sure that I can be number one.

"Do we have everything?" Kobayashi-san asked.

"Yeah. It's all in the trunk." Mori-san said.

"So then, Kana-chan and Jun-kun, I'll pick you up in the address you gave me for the photo shoot." Hibino-san's manager said to them.

"Alright. Ah! Wait—I think our cell phone won't work here, right?" Hibino-san asked Mori-san.

"Yes. Since we're not in Japan, our cell phone numbers won't be contacted." Mori-san said.

"Ah! About that. Ran I bought a cell phone for you. See—it matches mine. It already has its sim card." Kobayashi said said, handing the phone to Ran.

"When did you buy this?" Ran asked. "Thanks."

"Hmm? Yesterday. I ordered it and got it from the mail office near here." Kobayashi said.

"Here—this is yours. I ordered one for you as well." Matsumoto-san said, handing the phone to Hibino-san.

"Wow! Thank you, Jun." Hibino-san said, beaming.

"Ah! By the way, do you have a cell phone?" Kobayashi-san asked.

"Yeah. I brought my old one. I always bring this whenever I go to other countries. It functions internationally so there's no problem. I just have to put in a new sim card later. Hmm—Kobayashi-san, did you rent this car?" I said. In fact, I bought one for Minami-san as well, but I don't know if she'll accept it. And maybe she already has one.

"Ah! Good thinking. And just call me Ryu. There's no need for formality. And about this car—I didn't rent it. I bought it a week ago. It's been parked in our company's branch here in Australia. I just had someone bring it to the airport so we can use it immediately." Ryu said.

This guy's really rich. As expected of the heir to the Kobayashi Group. But what he does can't really be called ostentatious since none of us here have any reason to actually envy his financial power.

The sceneries in Australia for me are always lacking. With the two pairs around and without Minami-san here, it makes the view ordinary.

We reached Minami-san's house but the caretaker said that Minami-san is at the beach.

"Ah! There's Mizaki-chan!" Kana-chan exclaimed. We looked to where she was pointing.

There, I saw Minami-san with her yellow bikini and hugging a silver-haired guy. They were laughing so hard. Their forehead touched. The guy lifted her and put her in the surfboard. They surfed for awhile and then finally came to the shore, her arm locked to his.

"Mizuki-chan! Mizuki! Mizuki-chan!" Hibino-san's voice woke me up from the state of shock.

Who's that guy? Why is he so close to Minami-san?

We came down and greeted them but I hid myself to calm down. Minami-san changed a bit. Her complexion seems to have improved. She glowed. But I wonder what changed her? Or who did?

When she finally noticed me, I was happy yet I became nervous.

I can't actually tell her that I came to see her. It's just too bold. But not as bold as the guy who grabbed her by the waist and emitting an aura that says 'she's mine'.

The conversation was something I couldn't pay my full attention to. This guy is he for real? Touching Minami-san's chin and—did he just do what I think he did?

The guy bid his farewells, smirked at me and went away.

I might have acted coldly towards Minami-san after that. I couldn't believe that she didn't object in any way.

Meeting her relatives was a bit overwhelming.

The one she calls Uncle John is really tall and tan. His blond spiky hair and green glowing eyes say that he's the easy-going type of person. His uncle's wife, the one called Jenny is really gorgeous. Her brunette hair, blue eyes, and goddess-like figure are a must-see. The grandmother whom Minami-san is embracing is surprisingly looking like she's just in her 50s. I was quick to make a good impression. At least, make them see that I can be reliable.

But the worst part of the evening was to see that silver-haired guy called Luke who's supposed to be Minami-san's aunt's nephew. The food looked great but I can't stomach that he and Minami-san were sitting next to each other and always giggling.

The room that we were invited to stay in was spacious. The bed was more than comfortable but still, I couldn't sleep a wink.

With this insomnia, I got up, sat near the window and looked at the stars.


	16. Chapter 16

Showered by the Stars

Aquarius9347

(All characters are purely fiction.)

Please be easy on me. This is my first work.

Deal

I was finally about to fall asleep when I heard footsteps. It was probably nothing to be worried about. But still, I couldn't make myself get back to sleep. It's neither the bed nor the noise, I think it was the fact that my suitor is sleeping next door along with my best friends' boyfriends.

I got up and made my way downstairs to get some milk from the kitchen.

"_Ah—Luke? Is that you?"_ I said, tentatively.

"_Yeah. You want something?"_ he asked.

"_Um—yeah. I'm going to have some milk. Can't get back to sleep."_ I said, opening the fridge.

"_Ah—sorry about that. I was loud coming down, huh?"_ he said, offering a sandwich.

"_Eh—it's alright. Maybe I was just thirsty or something."_ I said. I can't exactly tell him that reason. It's too weird.

"_Mizzy. Can I ask you something?"_ he said.

"_Yeah—sure."_ I said, drinking the fresh milk.

"_Is that Takeshima guy, a boyfriend or something?"_ he said, putting hazelnut spread on his sandwich. I nearly choked.

"_Er—no. At least—not yet."_ I said. Wait, that's not right. It's as if I was just waiting to say yes. _"Um—I don't know. Maybe he will be or maybe not." _I know I'm not making sense.

"_Huh? Which is it? Is he or is he not?"_ he asked.

"_No he's not a boyfriend. He's a suitor."_ I said. Well, Takeshima is a suitor.

"_Is that so? How long will he remain a suitor?"_ he asked.

"_Eh?"_ I don't know how to answer that.

"_Are you thinking of saying yes to him soon?"_ he asked.

"_Uh. I honestly don't know yet. I think it's too early for me to say yes. I've only just met and I don't know him well enough. Or maybe I'm just kind of scared about giving away my yes and regretting it later."_ I said, eating the sandwich with hazelnut spread.

"_Uh-huh. Tell me, is he a good guy or not?"_ he asked.

"_I guess he is. I can't actually be sure."_ I said. I don't think I can figure out anything about Takeshima just yet, since I barely know him.

"_Don't you think you need to figure it out soon? Not all guys will wait you know. It doesn't matter if you realize that he's worthy in the end, if that guy has already given up."_ He said.

"_And that's also one of the reasons why I'm not able to answer him yet. He might not be serious about me."_ I said.

"_Urk. You shouldn't think that way. If you keep at it then you'll never have a boyfriend."_ He said, half-joking. _"And anyway it's not as if you're getting married. You don't have to take it seriously."_

"_Maybe so. But I don't really think it matters. If he's meant for me then it would be great. If it's not then I'll just wait."_

"_Hmm—why don't I help you make things faster?"_ he said.

"_Huh? What do you mean?"_ I asked.

"_Why don't I become your boyfriend? Of course we're faking it. But this way, he'll definitely make a clearer move that will make you realize whether or not he's worthy."_ He proposed.

"_Eh? But I don't think they'll believe it."_ Luke is just like an older brother.

"_We're not directly related, right? Technically we can get married if we want to." _He said, nonchalantly.

"_Eh?"_ I blushed, bright red. _"But you're just like my older brother, remember? Didn't I tell you that earlier on? And you agreed! Luke Ryan! Explain yourself."_

"_Hey! Hey! Well, technically that can happen if both parties agree of course. Right now, I'm saying that if we become lovers in front of him then it'll also help him figure out his own feelings. And don't worry, you're not my type."_ He grinned. I sighed, thinking that he's got a point.

"_I still have a bad feeling about this."_

"_So how about it? Starting tomorrow, I'll become your boyfriend."_

"_Alright. I get it. But if things become bothersome, then we have to stop it immediately before someone gets hurt."_ I don't want it to be complicated.

"_Well, goodnight Mizzy."_ He got up and put his arms around me. "_This is a bonus magic, with this you'll look like a girl in love tomorrow."_ He said.

Huh? What's he talking about?

His lips getting near mine seemed to immobilize me.

Eh?

He evaded my lips and kissed my cheek instead.

"_Good night, Mizuki."_ He said.

I went back to my room, heart thumping. What was that about? It's the first time, calling me Mizuki, I feel awkward.

I was wondering about it until I gave up thinking anymore of it. I fell asleep.

"_Breakfast's ready!"_ Aunt Jenny announced.

I came down already dressed up with Ran and Kana.

"_Good morning."_ I said to them, glancing at Takeshima.

"_Morning."_ He said.

"_Here Mizzy. Sit beside me."_ Luke said, enthusiastic. Gak! I'm already feeling guilty. Though this is quite normal, that we're close but this time we're doing this for such an intention.

I went and sat beside him. _"Good morning., Mizuki."_ He said, kissing my cheek.

I blushed. Eek! Please don't overdo it Luke! Though it's like a greeting, I can't help but feel ashamed. _"Uhn! Morning."_ They looked dumbfounded.

"_Oh yeah. Mizuki and I are now going out."_ Luke said to them, slicing his ham.

I nearly choked. I looked at him. I didn't know he was going to let others know about it.

"_It's better if they know, right?" _he smiled.

"_Ah—but."_ My forehead creased. He kissed it.

"_Don't worry about it."_ He said to me. _"Grandma, we can, right?"_

"_Well, there's nothing really wrong about that."_ Grandma said, dumbfounded.

"_You sure? Since when?"_ Uncle John asked.

"_Ah. Last night." _I said, flustered.

"_I can't accept this. Luke! How could you? I already have someone for you." _Aunt Jenny said. That's right, she favors Marie.

The door slammed open. _"Good morning. Jenny, I'm here."_ A girl's voice said.

Aunt Jenny got up to meet the girl. _"Ah! Mizzy, this is your first time meeting her, right? She's Ava, Luke's younger sister. Hmm—she's older than you."_

"_Nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you from Luke."_ The girl said, eyeing my friends. She smiled.


	17. Chapter 17

Showered by the Stars

Aquarius9347

(All characters are purely fiction.)

Please be easy on me. This is my first work.

What luck?

"So then, you're going out with your aunt-in-law's nephew?" Takeshima asked.

"Y-yeah." I said.

"I thought there's nothing going on about you two." He said.

"I guess I changed my mind." I stammered.

"Don't mess with me." He said, angry. "I don't think you're the type to change decisions so easily."

"Why are you angry? It's my own business whom I go out with." I said. I know I'm being too cruel but this is the whole purpose for this, right?

"You're asking 'Why'?" He said. He sighed, "Well, if that's how it is then that's it."

"Ah! You're Masato, right? Care to join me in the beach?" Ava said.

"Sure." He went with her leaving me in the kitchen.

So there's already the result I needed. He already gave up on me.

"Mizzy! Let's go to the beach! Where are your friends? They should come as well." Luke said, coming down from his room.

"Kana and Jun were picked up by Kana's manager for their photo shoot. They said they'll hang out with us later. And Ryu brought Ran with him to his family's company's branch." I said, looking down.

"And that Takeshima?" he asked.

"With your sister." I said.

"Oh? Well, let's go by ourselves." He said, cheerfully.

"Okay. I'll just get change."

I put on my black bikini and mini shorts, then went to the beach.

"Ready to surf? The waves look good today." Luke said.

"Yeah. Um—Luke. We can stop this charade. I already have the answer I needed." I said.

"Huh? But it's so fun." He said. I gave him a strange look. "Alright but don't you think it's still early?"

"It's just is." After I said that, I noticed Marie looking our way. "Hey Luke."

"Hmm?" He said, leaning on me.

"Don't you think you should look somewhere?" I said.

"Huh? What do you mean? I'm looking at the waters with you." He said, appearing oblivious.

"That's not what I meant. And I'm not looking at the waters. I'm looking at a certain person." I said.

"Eh? Where?" He said. "Huh? You mean Marie? What of her?"

"Didn't she confess to you three days ago?" I said, a little pissed.

"Yeah. But I can't answer to her feelings. There are a lot of girls who've already confessed to me, you know. So naturally, I can't say to all of them. And it looks like that girl is innocent and serious; it'd be bad if she'd continue to like a guy like me. It's better to play around with laid-back girls. That way, no one will get hurt."

"I guess you're right. If you're playing around then you won't feel hurt. You won't feel happy either." I said.

"What do you mean? It's fun to play around." He said.

"Is it really?" He became speechless. I sighed. "I'm going to surf first."

I left Luke and surf the waves by myself. I rested a bit. I saw Takeshima and Ava strolling and looking engrossed on their conversation.

Hmm—perhaps he found his real love. That's good. He realized it sooner.

Ah! I've got to get back!

I got out of the beach and looked for Luke but he's nowhere to be found.

I stayed in a shop near the beach to eat some ice cream, waiting for Luke.

"_Excuse me. Mizuki?"_ Marie said.

"_Yes?"_

"_Can I talk to you for a moment?"_ she said.

"_Ah—okay. Wait for a sec."_ I put on my short and joined her.

"_What is it about?"_ I asked. She looked really serious.

"_Do you like Luke?"_ she asked, straightforwardly.

"_Ah—yeah"_ I said, immediately.

"_I see." _she said, sulking. Ah! Crap!

"_Ah! Wait! That's not what I meant."_ I said, grabbing her hand.

"_What do you mean? You just said you like him!"_ she said, teary-eyed.

"_Yeah. I did but I think you're misunderstanding something. I like him like a sister to his older brother, get it?"_

"_But—you both look like—"_

"_We're not. Rather, we were but I broke up with him already."_ I said. It's better I say it now than her finding it out from my family.

"_Huh? You're not making sense."_

"_Erm—last night, Luke and I made a deal to start going out as fake lovers. Things happened this morning and I decided we should stop it immediately. Since we got what we needed to know."_ I said.

"_But don't you think you're rather too close to him? And what about the thing that happened yesterday? Instead of looking like someone who just got saved, you looked like you were just two lovers playing around."_ So that's it. This even started even before the deal I made with Luke. I got totally pissed at her every misunderstanding.

"_Don't you think there's a limit to your misunderstanding? Well it was thanks to you that Luke came to my rescue if not, I would have drowned. So it looked like we were romantic, I was just thanking him."_ I said.

"_Thanking him to the point of hugging him tightly for a long time?"_ she said.

"_Oh that? I was catching my breath. I can't breathe underwater you know. I thought that if I don't hold on to him that time, I might drown for a second time."_ Oh boy. It seems I need to spill the details.

"_And he even put you on the surfing board!"_ she said. Darn! This girl is too much.

"_About that, he just helped me. There's nothing wrong about that." _Why does she have to be bothered by normal things that they even do?

"_And you even walked arm in arm, having much fun!" _she said, crying.

I couldn't help it. I slapped her hard.

"_Idiot! You're really pissing me off! Didn't I say that I like him as an older brother? I was guilty since I even agreed to be fake lovers with him but everything you said just now is so nonsensical. If you're so frustrated that I'm so close to him to the point that we look like a couple to others then that's your problem. Who told you not to show him your feelings? Even after you confessed to him three days ago, Luke still won't take you seriously if you just keep quiet while watching us in jealousy. I don't like him in a romantic way in the first place, and if I were, if you really love him then steal him from me. At least you're doing something. Even if Luke will say or do things that will hurt you, if you're truly in love with him then don't give up."_ I said, breathless. _"God! Why am I lecturing this girl?"_

She still cried.

"_Hey! Stop crying, will you? If you're already like this then you won't endure the obstacles later on. I hear that Luke is really popular with the girls, so are you going to cry whenever you feel bad?"_ I sighed.

"That's not it! You slapped me really hard!" she said.

Eh? Gak! I forgot I'm stronger than this girl.

"_Ah! I'm sorry. I was just so pissed with everything you said. I already said that I don't like him the way you do so there's really no need to bring up those things since the intention isn't there in the first place." _I said._ "Will you be alright? You should put ice on your cheek."_

"_Yeah. I'm sorry. I really thought that you and Luke have something special. And Luke sees you differently than what you explained just now."_ She said.

Huh? Is she seeing things that isn't really there again? Whatever.

"_I don't know about what you said just now. Why don't you just make him look at you only? I think you should go. Do whatever you feel like. This conversation has taken long enough."_

"_Uhn. Bye."_ She went.

"Honestly, that guy also needs help." I sighed.

"So that's it. You were faking. Was it a challenge for me?" I turned around and saw Takeshima.

"Ahhhhh! You heard?"

"All of it." I gasped. "Now that I know about it, I'm sure of it now. I knew something was up with that guy. That's why I've decided. I'm going to steal you from him."

"Ah?" So it's not over yet?


	18. Chapter 18

Showered by the Stars

Aquarius9347

(All characters are purely fiction.)

Please be easy on me. This is my first work.

Three days in Perth

"Ah! Finally, I can relax." Kana-chan said, stretching her arms.

"You're finished with the photo shoot?" I asked.

"Ah—we still have some left but the photographer will change so we can relax until next week." Kana-chan answered.

"That's great! We can finally hang out." I said.

"Any ideas where we're going to go?" Jun-kun asked.

"About that why don't we go to Perth for three days?" Ran-chan suggested.

"Ah! Great! I'll come too." Ava said, excitedly. She smiled, clinging to Takeshima.

Uh-huh. So what was that about stealing me from Luke again?

Gah! Whatever—he can do what he want.

"You're going to Perth? Ava you're going with them?" Luke asked, wrapping his arms around me. I didn't bother shaking him off. It's too troublesome.

"Yeah. I'm going, right Masato?" she said.

"I'm in no position to agree or disagree." He said.

"Aww! Don't be like that. I really want to spend some time with you." She said.

"If that's the case then I better go as well. I want to hang out with Mizzy." Luke said.

"Well, it's okay if you both go. You'll be spending your own money of course." Ran-chan said.

"That's right." Luke said.

When everything was settled, they began packing for the trip.

Hmm—wait a second. If Luke is coming with us then this is a perfect chance for Marie to be close to him if she comes with us as well. I've got to call her. Luke has her number and I don't have a cell phone. I always go anywhere with Luke so I never needed my own phone. But how am I supposed to contact Marie without getting found out by Luke?

I walked in circles thinking.

"Ne—what's the matter?" Takeshima asked.

Ah! "I'm just thinking of how to invite Marie without Luke finding out. But I don't have a cell phone."

"Ah. Here." Takeshima took something out from his pocket.

"Eh? Cell phone?"

"Yeah. Use it."

"Ah—okay."

I went upstairs and borrowed Luke's cell phone for a while saying I needed to Bluetooth something from the computer.

I saved Marie's number in the cell phone that Takeshima gave me. I called her and she said she was going with us.

"Thanks Takeshima. Here it is." I said, handing it to him.

"Ah! It's yours. See, it matches mine." He said, showing a similar phone.

"Eh? Are you selling this to me?" I asked.

"Huh? Of course not. I just want to give it to you as a gift." He said.

"A gift—you say. What for? It isn't my birthday."

"Yeah I know. I just feel like giving you a gift."

"Ah—no way. I can't accept it." I said.

"Hey! At least use this while you're here. So that we can contact you in case of emergency." Well, if you put it that way then I sure could use one.

"Ah. Okay. I'll just return it to you when we get back to Japan." I said. He just smiled. I took it and put it in my pocket. It really looks expensive.

We discussed the schedule for Perth. We'd go to the city, gardens and river on our first day. On the second day, we'll go to Fremantle. Then on the last day, we'll take the ferry to Rottnest Island.

The views along the way were really great. We had so much fun even on our very first day. The two couples were always together. Luke was always sticking to me and I was so busy making an opening for Marie to get closer to Luke. At times my plan worked but most of it is a failure. I almost got mad at Luke for not talking to Marie so much. It just seemed like I was the only person he could talk to. During those times, Marie just sulks around the corner. Ava and Takeshima looked like a couple themselves. Heh—what was that about stealing me away from Luke again?

"Kyaa!" I bumped into someone and nearly dropped my digital camera while some of my things fell on the floor.

"_Ah! I'm really sorry." _The guy said. He helped me pick it up. _"Here. I'm sorry for bumping into you."_

"_Eh—um—it's alright. Thanks for helping me." _

"_You're welcome."_ This guy is so polite. His smile is so nice too and he's also gorgeous.

I hiccupped. Ah—what the heck? Hiccup! Hiccup! Hiccup!

"_You need water? Wait just a moment."_ He hurried off to one of the stalls and bought a mineral water, handing it to me. _"Here."_

"_Ah—Than—Hiccup! Thank—Hiccup! You."_ I drank the whole bottle and it finally stopped. _"Thank you so much. Here, let me refund it."_

"_Eh? There's no need. I bumped into you so just consider it as a peace offering."_

"_Ah. Alright. Thank you."_

"_You're welcome. By the way, I'm Alexis Anderson. Just call me Alexis or Alex. Nice to meet you."_ He said, offering his hand.

"_I'm Minami Mizuki. The pleasure is mine."_ I took his hand and shook it.

"_You aren't Australian?"_ he asked.

"_Ah! I am half-Australian and half-Japanese. My mother is Australian." _I said.

"_Oh! So that was it. Your mom must have been beautiful, eh?"_ he said, grinning.

"_Eh? Well, for me she is. Why do you think so?"_

"_Because her daughter is really beautiful of course."_ Ugh! Flattery?

I just laughed it out. _"The same goes for you. You must have gorgeous parents."_

"_Ah—maybe. I haven't met them so I won't know."_ He laughed. What? That's not really funny.

"_Ah. If I said something rude just now, I'm really sorry."_

"_It's okay. You didn't know. You just gave me a compliment so you didn't really do anything wrong."_

"_Umm—As an apology, will you let me treat you a snack in that coffee shop?"_ I said, pointing at the coffee shop just around the corner.

He laughed. _"Well, there's really no need but I guess it's going to be a lot of fun talking to you."_

"_Thanks. Can you wait here for a moment? I'll just tell my friends where I'm going."_

"_Alright."_ I hurried off to where they were but the two couples were so busy getting their pictures taken. Luke were talking some girls while Marie was glaring at them until the left Luke with her. Ah! There's Takeshima and Ava.

"_Hey! Takeshima—Ava—please tell the others for me that I'm going to the coffee shop over there. I'll send a message later telling you where I am."_ I said.

"_You won't take a long time eating there, right? We could just wait for you here. Or we can come with you."_ Takeshima said.

"_Well it might take a long time. If it's okay with you then you can come with me.—er—but you can also go on ahead and I'll just catch up later."_ I said. I forgot, I might intrude between them.

"_That's settled then. We'll go with you. I'm hungry anyways. Let's go."_ Takeshima said.

"_Okay."_ I said, going back to Alexis with them.

"_Hey! I'm back. These are my friends, Takeshima and Ava."_ I said to Alexis.

"_Eh? Ava? Why are you here?" _Alexis looked really surprised. And it seemed like they know each other.


	19. Chapter 19

Showered by the Stars

Aquarius9347

(All characters are purely fiction.)

Please be easy on me. This is my first work.

Her jealous heart

"_Eh? You two know each other?"_ I asked them. I was really surprised.

"_Yeah. Ava is um—a school mate."_ Alexis said.

"_Ah—is that so."_ I said.

"_Ava—"_ he said.

"_um—Mizuki is my aunt's niece from her husband's side of the family."_ She said.

"_Ah. Is that so?"_ he said. _"It was a real coincidence meeting you here." _He said. But I don't think it was. It's more like fate. Just like me and Ren-kun.

"_Shall we go to the coffee shop?"_ he asked.

"_Yeah."_ I smiled. Alexis and I walked together.

We ordered our snacks and ate while talking.

"_So you went to surf and drowned? That's so unlucky." _He said.

"_Yeah. It's a good thing that Luke was there to save me. But I guess it's all thanks to Marie telling them."_ I said.

The two were quiet.

"_Luke? You mean Ava's older brother?"_ he asked.

"_Yeah."_

"_Ah—that guy's really popular to girls. You mentioned Marie, could she be Marie Harrison?"_

"_Uhn! That's her. You're also acquainted with her?"_ I asked.

"_Yes. She's a school mate. She's really popular at school but she's really shy as well. But it seems like it's known that she likes Luke."_ He said. _"It was the famous unrequited love."_

"_Eh? Oh my! That Luke is really slow. He should have gone out with her or at least became friends with her."_

He chuckled. _"No. That's not it. He's fast. He's a player so I don't think that confidence is a problem. It might be because she's not his type. I'm sure Ava knows about her brother as well, right?"_

"_Ah. Yeah. He always has a lot of girls surrounding him." _Ava said, not looking directly.

"_See? Even my girlfriend became his fan girl."_ He smiled.

Eh? This guy is still smiling when he said that? Could it be that this is just his poker face?

"_By the way, do you have a boyfriend Mizuki?"_ he asked, really serious-looking.

"_Ah. No. I don't."_

"_Really? Great! Then will you go out with me?" _he said.

"_Eh?"_ I was so surprised. He chuckled.

"_Well, I'm just saying that I think I'm interested in you. It looks like you can't give me an answer yet but can I have your number?"_ he asked. Ah! But this is the phone Takeshima lent me.

I looked at Takeshima, he shrugged. Okay, if it's fine with him then it's alright.

"_Here."_ I let him copy it. He took a picture of me and saved it in his phone.

"_Let me have your phone for a sec."_ I did. He saved his number and picture before giving the phone back. _"Thanks. I'll call you so answer it, okay?"_

"_Ah—okay."_

"_Well then, see you around. I'm going first. Nice to meet you guys. Bye Ava." _He left.

"_Ah—shall we go?"_ I asked.

"_Um—I have to go somewhere. I'll catch up with you later."_ She hurried and went out first.

Huh?

"Strange. Or maybe—hmm—" Could it be that Ava and Alexis have something going on? Eek! I didn't make her get jealous, right? Nooooooo! First it was Marie and now Ava? Darn it!

"You're really sensitive to others' business, huh?" Takeshima said.

"What do you mean? It's obviously strange isn't it?" I said.

"How dense." He mumbled.

"Huh? Hey! I'm not dense!" He sighed. Really! I'm not!

"Shall we go?" he said.

"Okay." We left the coffee shop. The streets were so crowded. Oh yeah! It's almost dinnertime. Crap! We stayed really long in there.

He grabbed my hand, so sudden that it startled me.

"Huh? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Hmm—I just don't want to lose you in this crowd." He said.

"Er—okay. You scared of losing your way around here?" I teased.

"Of course not. I know this place well since I've visited Australia many times." He said. Ah? But I won't get lost as well. Even though the last time I came to Australia was ten years ago, it's still easy to find my way. I could always ask for directions.

"I won't get lost as well, you know." I said.

"I know but if I let go of your hand now, I might get separated from you."

"Ah?" Ba-dump! Ba-dump! Ba-dump! I blushed.

He chuckled.

Eh? Don't look at me you idiot Takeshima! Gak! This is so embarrassing!

On the busy streets of Australia, around dinnertime, Takeshima kissed my lips softly for a long time.

Strange. Why didn't I pull away? It's really strange. Today is full of strange things.

'_Today was a fairytale, you were the prince_

_I used to be a damsel in distress_

_You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six_

_Today was a fairytale, today was a fairy tale_

_Today was a fairytale I wore a dress, you wore a dark grey t-shirt_

_You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess today was a fairy tale_

_Time slows down whenever you're around_

_But can you feel this magic in the air?_

_It must have been the way you kissed me_

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_It must have been the way, today was a fairytale_

_It must have been the way, today was a fairytale'_


	20. Chapter 20

Showered by the Stars

Aquarius9347

(All characters are purely fiction.)

Please be easy on me. This is my first work.

It sounds so far-fetched

Bad-ump! Bad-ump! Bad-ump!

My heart kept on thumping madly. I can feel my body getting hot. My face looked really red in the mirror.

What was that about?

'_Time slows down whenever you're around_

_I can feel my heart_

_It's beating in my chest_

_Did you feel it?_

_I can't put this down_

_But can you feel this magic in the air?_

_It must have been the way you kissed me_

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_It must have been the way, today was a fairytale_

_It must have been the way, today was a fairytale'_

The song playing on the CD seemed like the background music for what happened back then. It's like it's explaining it. It doesn't make sense. I've already heard of this song for like since it was released but this is the first time I ever tried to understand the lyrics. Urk! This feeling, I remember it from before.

I threw myself on the bed, feeling dazed. It's a good thing Ran and Kana haven't come back yet. I needed to calm myself down.

I can't believe I'm in this state again. And just like back then, it was sweet. Looking back to that time, my heart ached. I couldn't stop myself from shedding tears. Damn! I look so pathetic.

Knock! Knock! Knock! "Mizuki-chan, we're back!" The door swung open as Kana and Ran entered.

I got up. It looks like I fell asleep for thirty minutes.

I came out of the bedroom wearing my plain white shirt and blue boxer shorts with heart prints. I was too tired to dress-up.

They were at the hotel room's small living room.

"Shall we have room service or maybe go eat in this hotel's restaurant?" Ran-chan asked.

"Hmm—how about the latter?" Kana-chan suggested.

"Fine with me." I said.

"Alright, that's settled. I'll just message them." Ran-chan said.

"Okay, I'll just go change." I said, going back to the room to change.

We went downstairs to meet up with them at the restaurant. They were already seated and ready to eat. Huh? There's someone missing. _"Has Ava gotten back yet?"_ I asked Luke.

"_Yeah. She got back awhile ago. She was soaking wet."_ Luke said. _"She said she won't be having dinner."_

Huh? What happened?

"_Um—excuse me. I'm not hungry yet."_ I turned to leave. _"Ah—by the way. Where is she right now?"_

"_In room 309."_ Luke said. Ava and Kana were sharing rooms.

"_Ah—okay. I'm going to go now."_I said, leaving them and heading to room 309.

I knocked on her door. No one answered. I knocked again. _"I'm coming in."_

What startled me was Ava's sleeping form on the floor. I went to her. Huh? Wait. She hasn't changed her clothes yet? She might catch a cold. I turned on the lights and found some dry clothes for her. I returned to her and got her out of her wet clothes. I wiped her body dry and started to put the new clothes on her when I noticed that she was breathing heavily. Ack! She's running a fever.

I carried her to her bed. She was surprisingly light, looks like all those heavy training I went through became useful.

I hurriedly went back downstairs and got out of the hotel to buy some medicine.

They were still in the middle of dinner when I got back. I went to them, panting.

"What's the matter? Why are you in such a rush?" Ryu-kun asked.

"Ah—it's because—of Ava." I said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" he asked.

"She has a fever. She hasn't changed her clothes when I got to her." I said, my phone rang. I answered it in haste.

"_Hello?__"_ I said.

"_Hi! Mizuki! It's me Alex.__"_ Ah! It's Alexis Anderson.

"_Yeah. Hi Alex. What's up?__"_ I said.

"_Nothing. I just want to hear your voice. Ah__—__what's with the ruckus?__"_ he asked.

"_Ah__—__no. I'm just in the hotel's restaurant.__"_ I said, panting.

"_Huh? Did you go running?__"_ he asked.

"_Er__—__yes.I went out to buy some medicine in the pharmacy nearby.__"_ I said.

"_Huh? Are you sick?__"_ he asked, sounding worried.

"_Er__—__no. It's for Ava, she has a fever.__"_

"_Eh? She is?__"_

"_Ah__—__by the way. After you left, did you get to talk to her? She left afterwards, you see.__"_ I said. I was really sure that she went to see him, judging by her previous actions.

"_Er__—__we talked for a bit but she was called by some friends from school.__"_ He said.

"_Uh-huh. Your friends or hers?__"_I asked. God! I hope it's not what I think it is.

"_Mine.__"_ Urk! This type of things, it happens at school in Japan.

"_Alright. I think I have an idea why she got home soaking wet.__"_I said.

It's because I figured that Ava isn't the type to drown herself because of depression and that she has some sense to not swim with her dress on.

"_Huh? What is it? Tell me.__"_ He said.

"_Ah__—__I've got to go now. Bye.__"_I hung up. I sighed. _"Um—guys. I'm going to stay with Ava tonight. Kana-chan, can you sleep in my room tonight with Ran-chan? I'll just see you in the morning."_ I told Ran and Kana. They nodded.

"I hope she'll be alright." Kana said.

"_Do you need help?"_ Luke asked.

"_Although you're her brother, I think it's better that I take care of her right now. "_ I said, then left.

"Ugh!" Boys are like omens for unfortunate events. Whenever you got close to them, you'll end up experiencing traumatic situations.

I got her to drink the medicine and wiped her with the towel soaked in tap water.

I stayed with her. I woke her up after six hours and made her drink medicine again. Her fever has gone down a bit. She started to wake up.

"_Mmm—"_ her eyes half-opened. _"Mizzy?"_

"_Yeah. It's me. Are you feeling better now?"_ I asked.

"_Uhn. You were taking care of me?"_ she asked, her voice was still weak.

"_Yeah."_

"_Thank you."_ She said. Afterwards she started to sob.

"_What's wrong?"_ I said, I held her hand.

"_It's—It's—Uh—mmm—I'm sorry."_ She said, crying.

Ah? What?


	21. Chapter 21

Showered by the Stars

Aquarius9347

(All characters are purely fiction.)

Please be easy on me. This is my first work.

It's frustratingly unfair

"_I'm sorry—"_

I became confused the instant Ava said those words. What does she mean by that? Why is she apologizing? For what?

"_What? Why are you saying sorry?"_ I asked.

"_It's because I thoughtlessly got in between you and Masato."_ She said.

"_Huh? What was that?"_ What the heck does that have to do with her coming home wet?

"_I—I like Alexis."_ Ah—I guess I was right.

"_Uh-huh."_

"_And I confessed to him once but I got rejected. I thought of forgetting about it when summer started. I didn't know that Masato liked you. I just—I just thought that if it's Masato then maybe I can start something. Maybe halfway through I also thought that even though he likes you, I can still change his feelings since he hasn't told you yet." _She said.

I sighed. "_um—just to make things clear, he already confessed to me."_

"_Ah—if that's so then I guess it's even better since you don't look like you care about it." _My heart constricted for a second. I guess I'm partly at fault here. It's not that I'm dense; I just refused to acknowledge what's already there.

"_Hmm—so why where you soaking wet when you came home?"_ I asked.

"_It's—I went to talk to Al about everything that has happened. I also told him that I like Masato now." _She looked at me. _"Then the girls who were always around him came and called me. They made it seem like I'm also their friend. In the end, they pushed me down the fountain. They said that it's my punishment for hanging around Al."_ she said and breathed heavily.

"_Do you still like Alex?"_ I asked, looking into her eyes.

She gasped. _"Y-yes. I still love him. It's really hard to forget a person you've loved for almost three years. I love him so much even though I knew that I have no chance of being loved by him."_ She said, crying.

"_Did he say that he won't be able to love you?"_

"_When I confessed to him, he said that he still hasn't forgotten his ex. The one who became a fan of Luke."_

"_So, if that's what he said then it's pretty reasonable for me. I think he doesn't want to hurt anyone. If he accepted your feelings and start dating you while his mind and heart still belong to his ex, then you're the only one who's going to get hurt."_

"_I understand that but—"_

"_No. I don't think you understood. If you really love him then his reason won't stop you from getting close to him and knowing him better. Who knows? Maybe he'll finally forget his ex and look your way."_

"_But—I don't think that's his reason—He asked you out."_

"_Yet you were with Takeshima. Maybe he thought you both were already going out. And then you told him that you like Takeshima now. That's like saying you don't want to have anything to do anymore and that you easily changed your mind."_ I said. Maybe it's just a speculation but I think I'm saying it right.

If I were Alexis that time, I would have gotten us the chance to talk again. Maybe he really has moved on.

"_But it's too late now—"_she said.

"_Tell me. Do you like Masato?"_ I asked.

"_I—I think he'd make a good boyfriend."_ She said.

"_I asked if you like him."_

"_Ah—no. Not yet. Maybe soon of I hang out with him always."_

"_Ava—let me tell you honestly what I think. Whether or not I'll accept Takeshima's feelings is my concern. But it doesn't change the fact that he's become an important friend. For you to have made him look like a replacement, I can't accept that. If you really like Takeshima then I guess I'll have to support you. But if you're just using him to forget about Alex, then you better stop now."_

"_But I think I'll learn to love him—"_

"_That's enough! What's stopping you from pursuing Alex anyway?"_

"_I said those things—I'm sure he believed what I said."_

I sighed. _"The only way to find out is to have a talk with him."_

"_But—"_

"_Are you scared of those girls?"_ I asked. She looked blank. _"I found out from Alex that you were called out."_

She shook her head. _"If it's them, it doesn't bother me a bit. I've learned defensive techniques."_

"_Tsk! So you're only problem is to clear things up with Alex, right?"_

She nodded.

"_Then don't worry about it. Talk to him tomorrow. I'm sure it'll be okay. So rest up a bit. You have to recover."_ I said.

"_Okay."_ I tucked her in bed. _"Mizzy, thanks for listening. And I'm sorry for doing those things with Masato. He's really a good guy."_

"_Hmm—Is that so? Well, have a good rest."_ I watched her drift to sleep, then I left.

I barely had a night's sleep. My eye bags were really visible.

I yawned. _"Ah! Good morning Mizzy!"_ Luke said.

"_Good—yawn! Morning!"_ I said.

My phone rang. I picked it up. _"Yeah? Ah! Alex."_

"_Is she doing well?"_

"_Who? Ava? Yeah. Her fever subsided a bit. It looks like she's been through something harsh."_ I said.

"_Harsh? What do you mean?"_ he asked, sounding really worried.

"_Ah—well. I think it's better if it came from her. Why don't you two meet up today. I think you've a lot to talk about."_ I said.

"_Oh. Alright. Tell her to meet me up at the place where it was said. And I'll be waiting there this 9:00am. Please pass on the message."_ He said.

"_No problem. Well, have a good day. Bye."_ I hung up. Ava silently came down.

I went to her and whispered, "I just talked to him. It seems he's worried. He says to meet you 9:00am where it was said." She gasped and smiled, teary-eyed.

"_Come on now. Eat your breakfast so you'll be able to take on anything."_ I said.

"_Okay. Thanks Mizzy."_

"_Sure."_

We ate our breakfast and Ava finished hers first and hurried off to change.

Ran, Ryu Kana and Jun went for some sight-seeing by pairs. They left Takeshima, me, Ava and Luke.

"_I'm going now."_ Ava said.

"_Yeah. Good luck."_ I said, she smiled.

Luke's phone rang. _"__Hello? Ah__—__Jenny?__—__Yeah. I'm still in the hotel__—__Uh-huh-You sent it there? Okay, I'll deliver it to the main office-Don't worry. I've been there-Yeah__—__Sure-Bye.__"_ Then he hung up.

"_What was that about?"_ I asked.

"_I've got to run some errands for my aunt. I might get back late."_ He said.

"_Oh."_ I said. _"You'll go now?"_

"_Yeah. Bye. Have fun today. Takeshima, I'll leave her in your hands. Since it looks like I don't have any choice."_ He said. Geez! That Luke! Always saying unnecessary things.

"_Uhn. Bye Luke."_ I said. He kissed me on my forehead and left.

"Che—" Takeshima said. "Well, let's go."

"Where are we going to go to?" I asked.

"Anywhere. I don't want to stay here in the hotel all day. Plus, it'll be our last day tomorrow." He said.

"Alright, alright." I said. We went outside of the hotel with the busy streets of California, in view.


	22. Chapter 22

Showered by the Stars

Aquarius9347

(All characters are purely fiction.)

Please be easy on me. This is my first work.

Never let go

The places in California were something new even to my eyes. I've never once shopped, played or fool around here. Doing this with Takeshima is quite refreshing.

"Whoa! Cute!" I said, looking at the small white bear key chain. I've always been a fan of cute bears. In fact I have loads of them back in Japan.

"Is it?" he said.

"Uhn!"

"We'll get this one." He told the seller and paid with cash. "Here." He said, handing it to me.

"Eh? You bought it for me?" I said, he nodded.

"Yeah. It's for you." He said.

Whoa! Oh my gosh! It's like so cute! And it's the only one left.

I jumped into him and hugged him tightly, kissing him on the cheeks. "Oh my gosh! Thank you so much! I love it! I thought of refusing it but it's a must-have! Weee! I love it!"

"Hey! Hey! Calm down." He said, trying to get me off.

I noticed it and almost jumped out of his arms. I blushed. I think I over-reacted right just then.

"Erm—sorry." I said, looking down. "It's just—" I didn't get to finish whatever I wished to say, people were shouting that there was a thief. Someone bumped me and I collided with Takeshima, our lips touched.

"He's right there!" a woman shouted, the cop with her.

The one who bumped me was the thief. He got caught.

"Um—let's go." Takeshima said.

"Okay." I said and followed him.

We were getting further out of the crowded places. We went near the river to have some rest.

"Ack! I'm so tired of walking." I said as I stretched my legs. I yawned.

"You want to take a nap?" he asked. I nodded. "Come here."Eh?

"What?" I asked.

"Come sit beside me. You can use my lap as pillow." He said. Er—

"Umm—" I really don't know if I should decline or not.

"Come on. You're tired with that right?" he said.

"Er—no. Not really—" I yawned.

"Lying? Come here." He said, I blushed as I came to him.

His lap was really comfortable that I closed my eyes to relax.

"You're fast asleep?" he whispered. I didn't answer and a moment after that, he kissed me. When I didn't move to push him away, he still continued. I opened my eyes, he got startled. His face flushed, moving away. I pulled his collar, his face close to mine.

"Hey! Takeshima. Why did you do that for?" I said.

"I—I thought you were sleeping." He stammered.

"Tell me. How much do you like me?" I asked.

"I can't tell you the extent. But I'm sure I don't want to be just friends with you." He said, his eyes look serious and determined.

His words since the first day I met him convey the same thing. Maybe it's just me but I think that it'll change soon.

I've already figured after reading so much Shoujo manga that loving a person makes your life difficult. It was fine when you just like someone in the sidelines but if you think of wanting more of it then you've got to be ready to face the obstacles especially if the guy you like is so popular that a fan club is formed for him.

Even Ryu had to take on all those guys who admire Ran. Ran even had to prove to the girls that she's well-suited to Ryu. And that's when they already became a couple. Kana and Jun had to hire body guards for six months after they became a couple. Stalker fans didn't approve of them at first.

About me. I don't think it'll go that far. I'm not really well-known. People know my name only on the Sports world. But they even criticize me because I'm half-foreign blood.

And if it's Takeshima, it might become difficult. I heard a girl once said that the girl Takeshima should end up with is similar to a Japanese princess that would suit their prince. Thinking about that, I'm definitely far from pure Japanese and princess.

It might be best to not venture into love yet. There's also a reason behind the challenges given to the suitors. It's to make them give up. I agreed to take their challenges with the thought of defeating them in mind. Takeshima was the only one who defeated me. But I'm having qualms whether I should start liking him. Since it was just because of my defeat, I don't think it's enough reason to like someone. Anyway, we're not living in some barbaric country.

"Heh—Takeshima. Just so you know, I haven't fallen for you." I said to him, getting up.

"Oh? But I really thought that you're starting to like me since you didn't object when I kissed you." He said, smiling.

W-what? Ugh! He's so full of himself.

"It was just a kiss. It's pretty normal." I said, acting indifferent. Actually, kisses are something I don't do with anyone.

"Really? If it's so normal then how about kissing me now?" he said. Grr—he really wants me to prove it. Fine!

"Tch!" I grabbed his collar and pulled him close, giving him a smack on the lips.

"What? That's what you call a kiss? That wasn't even close to yesterday's." he complained.

But if I waver now, he'll think that I was just saying all those things. Even if this is vexing, if it's Takeshima then I guess it'll be okay. I might be making a selfish move. Right now, I just want to keep him close by.

I touched his face, lips and looked into his eyes. As I got near his lips, I closed my eyes and kissed him like when he kissed me in the crowded place yesterday. It felt hot, strange and really passionate.

I might have thought that I can give up doing this charade but I thought twice. Maybe, we should slow down a bit. We have all the time in the world.

I pulled away, giving him a soft kiss. I looked into his eyes. "This doesn't mean I love you. I just like you. But even if I said that, it doesn't mean I'm completely yours."

He blushed. He looked so damn cute that I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey! Quit laughing!" he said as I got up. I still laughed so hard. He looked really red like a tomato.

"Hey! And what did you mean by what you said?" he asked, walking behind me.

I turned to face him. "Oh that? Hmm—I'm yours, partly." I smiled. He blushed. I looked away, laughing.

"So sly." He said.


	23. Chapter 23

Showered by the Stars

Aquarius9347

(All characters are purely fiction.)

Please be easy on me. This is my first work.

Mirror

The moon glowed and the stars twinkled brightly in the night. The night breeze blew my hair as we watched the reflection of the moon on the river. We walked silently towards the restaurant nearby.

"_Ah! Wait! Miss!"_ I turned to where the voice came from. Huh? I was wrong. It wasn't me who was being called. It was a girl, Japanese nonetheless.

The girl stopped in her tracks and approached the woman who called her.

"_Aye?"_ she said, almost similar to Australian accent.

"_You forgot your hand bag."_ The woman said, handing the hand bag.

"_Eh? Thank you."_ The girl said.

"_You're welcome. Come again."_ The woman said, leaving.

"_Aye!"_ the girl replied, turning away and facing us.

"Ai?" Takeshima said, sounding perplexed.

I looked at him. He was looking at the girl. The girl stared at him in wonder.

Was he imitating what she said just now?

"Eh? Masato-kun? It is you!" The girl said, surprised. She flung herself to him and kissed him on the lips. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18,..w-wait! I lost count of the seconds they kissed. My head was spinning in confusion. What the heck is happening? And to my surprise, Takeshima didn't even push her away.

Finally, the girl pulled away. They were both flushed.

I couldn't help myself from twitching. What is with this people? Would you mind explaining something? Takeshima!

"Ah!" It looks like Takeshima just noticed me. "Um—she's Ai.—" he stuttered. Uh-huh. I think I need more explanation than just that.

"Hello. Are you Japanese? My name is Ai Kajiyama. Nice to meet you." She said.

"Ah—Hi. I'm half-Japanese, half-Australian. The name is Mizuki Minami." I said.

"Cool! It must be nice being half. I've lived here in Australia since 6th grade, you see. And it's still hard to adjust. I always get teased because of my height and the way I pronounce in English." She said. There's really nothing to be envious about. Being half-blood is also something I can't be too happy about.

"Is that so?" I said.

"Anyway, Masato-kun! I'm going back to Japan! Dad's work is already finished here. I'll be transferring to your school when it starts." She said, hugging him tight.

Ah! Must be great being a guy. Kekeke. I felt goose bumps as I thought of those words in my head. Have I become numb? Oh well, it's not like I'm not used to this.

"Really? That's great, Ai!" He said, smiling widely. He seems happy.

"Yeah! You remember our promise to each other, right?" she said.

"Ah—that?" he looked at me.

"Oi! Don't tell me that you've forgotten? Didn't we promise to each other that we'd get engaged when we turn 18?" she said, holding his chin. "Well it's still two years from now. But—I hope you haven't forgotten the proposal you personally made."

Ahahaha. Is this a joke or something? It's not funny at all. Then what am I? Just a fling? Phew. I'm glad it was slapped right on my face before I delude myself into thinking that this guy fell for me. Shoot! Give me back those kisses! Grr—I sighed.

"Ah—Masato-kun. Give me your e-mail." She said. Takeshima gave it. "It's late I've got to go, Bye. Bye Minami-san!" I nodded. She kissed him again. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10..Ugh! it made me want to puke!

She left, leaving me and Takeshima alone again.

"I want to go back to the hotel. I'm tired." I said, feeling weak. It was too much.

He didn't say anything while we head back to the hotel.

Ran and the others already came before us.

"_Where's Ava?"_ I asked Luke.

"_She's not here yet."_ He said. Ugh! I need some distraction. _"Ah! She's here!"_

I looked and saw Alexis with her. They were holding hands and smiling shyly. Well at least there's something good.

"_Hey! From the look of it, things turned out well?"_ I asked Ava, smiling.

"_Uhn! We're um—what do you think?"_ she said.

"_Heh—that's great. Alex, take care of her, alright?"_ I said to Alexis.

"_Aye! And about what I told you the other day, I'm sorry about that."_ He said.

"_Don't mention it. I knew something was going on between you two."_ I chuckled. _"Congratulations to both of you."_

"_Thanks."_ They said.

"_Ah! Guys, I'm going up first. I'm feeling tired today."_ I said to them.

"_Yeah. Sure."_ They said.

I turned to leave. Ran grabbed my hand. "Are you okay?" she asked. Kana looked worried.

I smiled. "Yeah. I'm fine."

She sighed. "That's good." She hugged me tight and whispered, "tell me about it when we're alone."

"Yeah." I said. Ah! Ran is simply amazing. She could easily know that something's up. I'm really lucky to have friends like them.

I went upstairs, dragging my feet. Darn it! I'm so pissed at my stupidity.


	24. Chapter 24

Showered by the Stars

Aquarius9347

(All characters are purely fiction.)

Please be easy on me. This is my first work.

My feelings

Knock! Knock! "Mizuki, we're here." Ran said.

"Mmm—Okay." I got up and went to the room's living room.

"Did something happen?" Ran asked.

"Would you believe it if a guy actually got me to say, 'I like you'?" I asked.

"So then why are you so gloomy? Shouldn't things be happy if you really said that to him?" Ran asked.

"Yeah. Well—It did. For a while." I said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kana asked.

"Well—We met this girl—" I started.

"Wait. You're not saying he was tempted immediately after that happened, right?" Kana said.

"Um—I can't exactly explain. I just know that her name is Ai and it seems like they're close acquaintances."

"What exactly is their relationship?" Ran asked.

"I don't know. I didn't dare ask. I found out that Takeshima promised Ai to make her his fiancé when they turn 18."

"But, promises aren't usually kept, right? Maybe it was just a promise they made when they were kids." Kana said.

"Maybe. Yet, when she kissed him, he didn't even bother to pull away. Even if I was there, watching the whole thing happen."

"Do you want to cry?" Ran said.

I laughed. "This is the first time that you got me wrong Ran." I shook my head. "I don't feel like crying at all. Besides, he's not my boyfriend. I just couldn't stomach the fact that I looked like an idiot when all those things happened. It's not a good feeling to be so oblivious to whatever's happening around me." I hate not knowing the most.

"Have you fallen for him?" Kana asked. Her eyes expressed sympathy.

"I guess, I started to like him already." I said, honestly.

"So what are you going to do about it now?" Ran asked.

"Is it something you need to ask? Of course, just like in the past, I need to throw this feeling away before it slowly eats me up." I said. "I think it's still good in this case. Ah—It's not like I'm rushing things. Hehe."

"Well, whatever it is that you've decided, I'll support you. It's your life to live after all." Ran said.

"Me too! I'll support you. And anyway Mizuki! Even if you don't get a boyfriend right away, you'll still have the two of us." Kana said.

I laughed. "I know. That's why it's okay now. You don't need to worry. Oh yeah! We'll be going back tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah." Kana said.

"Then, we have to sleep early!" I said. "Hey! Kana! Where will you sleep tonight?"

"Here, of course. I already told Ava that I'll be here." Kana said.

"That's great!"

That night, with the three of us in the same bed, I felt relieved to have them as my friends.

Morning came and we packed our bags. Everyone was busy with their own things. The trip back to grandma's house was fun with Luke by my side. He kept on telling me strange stories that it's so amusing.

For the last two weeks that we stayed at grandma's house, I spent it mostly with grandma. She told me about the things I did when I was still a kid. I was surprised when I found a picture of Luke kissing me on my cheek. It was so mortifying yet cute.

We started packing our bags on the day before our departure to Japan. Grandma and Aunt Jenny were teary-eyed the whole time. I just laughed it out. I don't like sad goodbyes.

"Say hi to Ada for me." Uncle John said.

"Yeah. Grandmama, Aunt Jenny, Uncle John, Luke and Ava—thank you for taking care of me." I said to them. "I'll see you next time."

We left the big house of the Walkers and boarded the plane for Japan.

When we sat on our seats, Takeshima sat beside me. But then Ran came and exchange seats with him.

"Awww! Ran! Why did you leave me here with Takeshima?" Ryu whined.

"Just because—Argh! Just stay there. It won't be long 'til we reached Japan anyway." Ran said. Ryu still whined. I knew why she did that. It feels rather awkward sitting beside the person who made a fool out of you.

I slept the whole time. I didn't notice that we've already arrived.

Our parents came to pick us up.

"Mi-chan! You're back! How was mom and Johnny?" mom asked.

"They're looking great. Oh! Uncle John said Hi."

"Really? That's great." She said. Dad's driver picked up my bags and placed it on the trunk of the car.

Even Takeshima was picked up by his dad and Ai was also with him.

I looked at the three of them. Kana tugged at my jacket.

"Is that her?" she asked.

'Uhn. She looks really cute, right?" I chuckled. The girl in pink frilly clothes looked dazzling clinging to Takeshima.

"Bye guys! See you!" I said to them and left with my parents and the driver.

"Mi-chan. Your enrollment will be processes tomorrow. After that, you'll be busy preparing for the prior plans we had." Dad said, seriously.

"So, it's already that time?"

"Yes. You're already 16. It's time for you to train as the young miss of the Minami household." Dad said.

"Yes. I'll work hard." I said. Mom held my hand, his eyes empathizing.

Ah! Perhaps this'll be good distraction.

I laughed quietly.


	25. Chapter 25

Showered by the Stars

Aquarius9347

(All characters are purely fiction.)

Please be easy on me. This is my first work.

Their Arrangement

With my bags unpacked, I placed my unused clothes back in my closet and washed my laundry. I was glad they let me have a full day's rest yesterday. My laundry when piled-up really looks just like a mountain. Ah! Well, better get to it fast. I still have to process my enrollment with mom.

"You're done, Mi-chan?" mom asked.

"Yeah. I'm coming down." I said from my room.

We locked up the house and set the security code. I already have everything I need in the envelope I'm carrying.

"Good day Mrs. Minami, and Ms. Minami. I'm Shioya Choukichi. I'm here to pick you up." The driver of the black limousine said. Ugh! What's with this? It's ostentatious.

"Who told you to do this?" I asked.

"Your grandfather, young miss." The driver said.

Urk! It has been a while since he did this. The last time was on his birthday. I don't like this kind of treatment from him. My aunts and uncles of the Minimi family kept on bugging me after that. They said that receive special treatment from grandfather and it's unfair to their sons. Since I'm the only granddaughter and the rest of his grandchildren are all boys. And well, there's also the fact that my dad is the youngest and only son.

"Shioya-san, why did he send you? We can always ride the bus since the distance to school isn't that far." I said, matter-of-factly. I just don't want to get attention.

"Ah! No. Please call me Choukichi. Young miss, your grandfather specifically asked me to render my service to you and your mother. Please get in." Shioya-san said.

"But—Shioya-san, there's—" I started.

"Please—Just Choukichi or Chou."

Urk! Choukichi is too long. "Chou-san. There's—" mom chuckled.

"Just Chou." He said. Oh brother!

"Chou. There's really no need to do this." I said.

"Please, young miss. I might get fired." He said.

"Ah? Did he say that?" I asked.

"No. But I will hand in my resignation if I will not be able to fulfill your grandfather's orders. Ah! But there's no need to worry about that. My 60 years of service to the Minami family will just end and that I won't be able to support my wife and eight sons and two daughters. So if you wish to decline the transportation then, I'll be going now." He said, with a sad smile.

Oh man! The guilt is kicking in.

"Ugh! Alright. Alright. We'll get in." I said, frowning.

"Eh? Really? Thank you, young miss." He said, gleefully opening the car's door for us.

On the way to school, I felt nervous. I don't like being seen in this car. But anyway, we arrived with Chou opening the door for us again.

The teachers, staff, enrollees and parents stared in awe. I recognized some of my classmates, they were really surprised.

"Must be nice being rich. You get to have everything done for you without breaking a sweat." An enrollee said.

"Hey! Don't even dare open your mouth if you'll just going to say such absurd things." My classmate said. I looked at who it was. It was Minamoto Ken.

"What's so absurd about that? Isn't that how rich people live?"

"Oh please! You don't even know anything about their lifestyle." I was glad he said those things. The only people who knows my family background are Ran, Kana, Ken, and Rena. The rest of my old classmates just thought that I'm just a half-blood.

The teachers were puzzled. But what struck me most was the conversations the parents were having as we entered the school campus.

"Eh? Isn't that Mrs. Minami? I heard that her husband is that Mr. Minami, the heir of Minami Electronics Corp."

"Really? I didn't know that. I just thought she's just the director of the Walker hospital."

"Is she? Maybe the director financed her. She's his daughter-in-law after all."

The conversation died out when we entered the school's hall.

"Mom." I looked at her, worried.

"Don't worry. I'm used to these kinds of comments." She said, smiling.

"But shouldn't we tell them?" I asked. But I knew the answer. Mom patted my head.

"Mi-chan, we can't go around telling every single soul about our circumstances now, can we?" she said.

"Mmm—' Yeah, I knew she was right.

"Argh! They just say whatever they want. I don't want to understand those people who just blurt out those comments about others. They don't even benefit from it. Geez—" I pouted. Mom chuckled.

"Yes. You're right. But it's fun with a little drama, aye?" she said.

I laughed. "Well if you put it that way, I guess."

"Come on. We'd better finish early today. The earlier we leave the better. We don't want to have us as the new subject of the curriculum now." We laughed.

We just finished the enrollment when Ran and Kana entered the hall.

"Ah! Mizuki-chan! Oh! Good day to you aunty!" Kana-chan said.

"Good day to you Aunty, how is uncle?" Ran-chan said.

"Ah. Good day to you both. Kazu is fine as ever. Are you here to enroll?" Mom asked.

"Yes. Our moms are outside. Kana and I just met in the entrance." Ran-chan said.

"Really? Well, I better greet them. Mi-chan, follow me when you're done, okay?" mom said.

"Yeah." I said. Then she left us three.

"So what's with the limousine outside?" Ran-chan asked.

"How did you know?" I wondered.

"Oh please! Who wouldn't? With that obvious logo of Minami Electronics Corp. at the front." She said.

"Eh? Really? I didn't notice that."

"Is there a party or something?" Kana-chan asked. They knew about my granfather's party last time.

"No. I think. Ah! Well, I'll find out later anyway. I'll just call you, okay? I'd better go." I said, in haste.

"Okay. Bye." They said.

Mom and I left with Chou driving for us, somewhere.


	26. Chapter 26

Showered by the Stars

Aquarius9347

(All characters are purely fiction.)

Please be easy on me. This is my first work.

The Meeting

I kept on wondering where Chou would take us. The car just kept on driving past the many houses. And it finally stopped when we reached an old-looking Japanese mansion with the sign 'Minami Household' outside.

I should've guessed. I gave up on thinking we'll be taken back to our house. Of course, since it's grandfather, something's up.

We entered the house. Akiko-san, the head maid greeted us. We were taken to a big room.

"What are we going to do here?" I asked mom.

"I don't know. I gave up thinking what will come next a long time ago." She said.

"Ada-san, please follow me." Chiyo-san said. She's one of the maids.

Mom followed her without second thought. She must have been used to this already.

"Mizuki-san, please follow me." Akiko-san said. I was kind of surprised that this big room is just an extension of another big room.

"Where did Chiyo-san take mom?" I asked.

"She's in another room extension to the one we just came from." She said. Oh! So there's another one.

"Here. Please take your clothes off." She said. Eh?

"You will be wearing this." She said, showing me a violet kimono with cherry blossom prints on it. Cute. Hehe.

I took off my clothes and wore the kimono with Akiko-san's help.

"It's surprising that you arrived just on time. You didn't have a fuss with Chou-san?" she asked.

"Ah. Well. I didn't want to ride the limousine. It's embarrassing. And we were just going to school."

"Eh? But you got here riding it." She said.

"Yes. After he said all those things about him losing his job and not being able to support his wife, eight sons and two daughters if that'll happen." I said, recalling. "I mean, poor guy, he's been here for 60 years, right?"

"Oh?" she laughed. I wondered.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's just that he's just 42 years old. He started working here when he was still 18 years old. So he's been serving this household for 24 years. But he doesn't have his own family."

"Eh? So what he said were all made-up?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Probably. He's just dedicated to his job, you see. When Master Kyuusuke, your grandfather says the words 'Do it in any way possible', we would think of any way just to fulfill our jobs."

"Isn't he a bit of a control-freak?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

She chuckled. "You might call him that but we think that he's a charismatic man. There's not enough reason for us to stop following him."

But still, I can't believe I was fooled by that old man. Geez.

After getting dressed, they put on some make-up on me and had my hair styled even though I refused. One evil look from the make-up artists and hair-stylist will really make you cower in fear.

I was brought to the big room again. Mom was waiting for me. She was dressed in a red kimono. She looked really beautiful.

The door opened and Chiyo-san appeared. "Please follow me."

We were led to another big room, it looks like a living room, Japanese-style.

Grandfather, dad, and some others were already seated in Japanese position. Mom and I sat as well.

"Kyuusuke-san, is this your granddaughter you were talking about?" an old man said.

"Yes. Let me introduce you." Grandfather said. "This is my granddaughter, Mizuki and her mother, Adaline." Mom and I bowed.

"It's nice to meet you, sir." I said. I don't know this guy.

"O-ho. A polite girl, eh?" the old man said, addressing my grandfather.

"I'm glad to hear that, Daisuke-san." Grandfather said. "Adaline, Mizuki—this man is Konoe Daisuke."

"Good day to you. Let me introduce to you my only grandchild, Eri." Konoe-san said.

"It's very nice to meet you." Konoe Eri-san bowed.

Konoe Daisuke. Now then, I think I recognize that name. Ah! He's the richest Businessman in all of Japan. When it comes to Electronics, my grandfather is at the top. So, this is about business matters? But why do I have to meet them.

"Eri, you know what to do, right?" Konoe Daisuke-san said to his grandson.

"Yes. Grandfather." He bowed slightly.

"Well then, Daisuke-san, Adaline, and Kazu—please follow me." Grandfather said and got up.

Eh? Why didn't he include me?

I looked at mom, puzzled. She just smiled, reassuringly.

They left the room with just me and Konoe Eri-san behind.

The materials for the tea ceremony were near me. I was told in the past that, I should conduct the tea ceremony whenever we have guests, or that's how I remembered it. I slacked off a lot when I was still a kid. With none of us talking, I proceeded with the tea ceremony. Luckily, I've mastered it. I passed him the cup and he drank it, ceremoniously.

"The others must have gone for business talk." I said.

"Yes." He said.

"Hmm—the weather is nice today." I said, looking at the garden outside the room.

"Indeed." He said, the sun made his black hair close to gray glow.

Silence.

"Um—" We said in sync.

"You first." I said.

"As you wish." He said. "Did they talk to you about the arrangement our grandfathers made?"

"No. They didn't say a word." I said truthfully.

"They've decided that our companies will merge and for that to happen, we must marry." He said, seriously.

"W-wha? Wait! What did you say?" I stuttered. Did I hear something wrong?

"The reason for this meeting today is for both of us to meet and talk. Getting to know your betroth they said." I gulped. I looked at him for any signs of making it a joke. But with his eyes that shined like gold, I knew that he was serious.


	27. Chapter 27

Showered by the Stars

Aquarius9347

(All characters are purely fiction.)

Please be easy on me. This is my first work.

Young Miss

"Tell me. When are they planning to do it?" I asked Konoe Eri-san. His face expressed surprise.

"Why do you look so surprised?" I asked.

"Ah—It's just that you're not throwing a tantrum." He said.

I faintly smiled. "It's not going to benefit anyone if I did. I was also hinted about my responsibilities yesterday. But it still surprised me that they meant this. Ah! I'm still 16." I said, making it sound like a joke. "So when is it?"

"You still got two years to remain single." He said, half-joking.

"18 it is. Well, please take care of me." I smiled a bit. He smiles, sympathizing.

Honestly, I don't want to get married because of business. I want to be like mom and dad. They married out of love. Even if they're nationalities are different, they still overcame it.

I called Ran and Kana when I got home.

"Aren't you going to protest?" Kana-chan said.

"I wish I could do that. But since I'm his only granddaughter, I have to bear the responsibility."

"Are you okay with this arranged marriage?" Ran-chan asked.

"No. But if you think about it, it'll benefit the whole family, right? Dad will take over the family business once grandfather is gone. The company will benefit if it's merged with the Konoe's."

"Oi! Oi! I know that it's for the future's sake you're talking about. But how about your happiness?" Ran-chan said.

"Don't worry about it. I still have two years to go. Who knows what'll happen. Let's just put it this way, it's good distraction right?"

"Well, yeah. You might forget that guy." Kana-chan said.

"Uhn! That's what I mean. Anyway, about Konoe Eri-san, do you know about him, Ran?" I asked.

"Hmm—wait for a sec." I heard clicking over the phone. "Here it is. I looked up Daisuke Konoe. He is the richest businessman. He had a son named Etsuo and a wife named Chizuko. His wife died giving birth to his only son. Etsuo married Fuji, the daughter of Kujo Fujitaka the owner of the real estate near Hokkaido. With their marriage, it was also advantageous for their business. A year after that, Fuji gave birth to a son named Eri. He was a boy with an IQ of 180. He schooled in Oxford while skipping grades. When Eri was 10 years old and has just finished his master's degree for Business Administration, his parents were involved in a car accident. After that, he underwent emotional trauma and wasn't able to talk for 4 years. But when he spent his summer in Shibuya, he came back to Hokkaido able to talk again. He then started his Ph.D and graduated this year."

"Whoa! What a life full of drama." I commented.

"Uh-huh. It was really sad. Oh yeah. I also looked it up on the internet. God! This guy is goregeous. Tee-hee. But I wonder about his emotional health." Kana-chan said.

"I don't know about that." I said, remembering Eri-san's sad gold eyes.

"Ah. I found a page about the business world, it says here that there's a rumor going on about Eri studying High School in Japan." Ran-chan said.

"Eh? But didn't he graduate already?" I wondered.

"Yeah. But it's a rumor." Ran-chan said.

"Ah—yeah. I mean, why would a genius go back to High School, right?" Geez. It's just so unbelievable.

"Mi-chan. Dinner's ready!" Mom called from downstairs.

"Yes!" I replied. "Hey guys. See you on Monday. Okay?" I said.

"Yeah. See you." They said and hung up.

I went downstairs and ate dinner with mom and dad.

"I was told you were badmouthed today by the people at school." Dad suddenly said.

"Where did you hear that from?" Mom asked.

"From Chou. So what is it about now?" Dad asked.

Mom sighed. "Just the same comments. About father financing me with the Walker hospital."

Dad snorted. "If they knew that my wife was able to gather her own men to support her own hospital, they would die in envy."

We laughed. Yeah, well. Mom used her own skills to make her own hospital here in Japan. And of course with grandma Oldina's financial help of course, that's why it's named Walker Hospital.

Mom wanted to live by our gains. That's why we don't have our own cars except for dad. We don't hire maids to make us able to live even through tough times. Mom said that money isn't always there. But even so, we lived happily.

I checked my uniform if there's need for repairs. I put it back in my closet.

My phone rang. I picked it up. "Hello?"

"It's me, Takeshima. Can I talk to you for a moment? I'm outside your house." He said.

I looked out of the window and saw him standing there.

"I'll be there in a moment." I said and went.

As soon as I opened the gate, he grabbed me. He hugged so tightly that I couldn't breathe. I pushed him away.

"What is it?" I said, coldly.

"I'm sorry about what happened when were in Australia." He said.

"Don't worry about it. It's fine with me." I said, numbly.

"I should have thought better than letting it happen like that." He said. Uh-huh. You made a mistake showing it to me.

"It doesn't matter. I'm done with this game. Consider yourself forfeited as a suitor." I smiled. "Oh yeah. If it bothers you that I already made a half-assed confession, don't worry about it. I haven't completely deluded myself into liking you anyway." I laughed. Damn! Give me back those kisses. Those were meant for the person I'll be with until the end. Geez.

"Well, goodbye now. Have a good life. And—treasure her. I think she's cute." I said, turning away.

He suddenly grabbed me and kissed me. When he stuck out his tongue, I pushed him away and slapped him on the face. "Despicable." I left him.


	28. Chapter 28

Showered by the Stars

Aquarius9347

(All characters are purely fiction.)

Please be easy on me. This is my first work.

First Day of class

Monday arrived.

I put on my uniform and headed to school by bus. I was pretty early.

I looked at the bulletin board to check what section I'll be in. I found my name in section A. Ran and Kana are also in section A. I felt relieved. I was able to maintain my grades.

It's still too early so I went to the classroom to sleep.

After awhile, Ran and Kana woke me up.

"Mizuki-chan, it's time for us to go to the Social Hall." Kana-chan said.

"Ah—okay." I said, following them. It's time for the entrance ceremony.

The Social Hall was filled with students old and new.

"There's a lot of freshmen this year, huh?" I said.

"Yeah. Last year was mostly composed of our batch." Ran-chan said.

The principal announced that the Student Council President will give a speech.

The students applauded when Ryu-kun stepped up. Last year, he was Vice-President. It's really great that he's president this year. He's really what teachers call Outstanding Student.

The ceremony went on. I was already half-asleep by the time the principal finished his long and redundant speech.

The teachers announced that we'll have a break for awhile before starting the first class.

"Minami-senpai!" A first-year called. "Good morning!"

"Ah—Good morning!" I said. It's really weird to be called senpai.

"Oh! Mori-senpai, Hibino-senpai! Good morning." The first-year said.

Ran nodded. Kana smiled.

"I'm Oda Chiyemi. First-year Class A. It's nice to meet you." She bowed.

"Ah. Same here." I said.

"I'm a huge fan of the three of you." Eh? "Especially about the challenges you give to your suitors." Ah? "Are you forming a group or something?" Huh? "I want to join."

"Ah—excuse me. I think our break is over. Let's chat next time, okay?" I said, already leaving with Ran and Kana.

"Ah! Please think about it." She said. We left.

"Uh-huh. Somehow I don't like how they misinterpreted the idea of the challenges." I said. It's just something for the three of us to be sure that our friend is safe in the right hands.

"Are we forming a group?" Kana asked. Ran and I shrugged. Somehow, it just became like that.

"Oda Chiyemi, what's she like?" I asked.

"A graduate from Kurogin Middle School. Class A. Class's top student. Family owns a restaurant near Nagoya. Her dream is to become a world-class Chef." Ran said.

"Since when did you look it up?" I asked.

"After I enrolled. I looked up the names of the students. Class A was already decided that time." She said.

"Ah. So she wants to be a chef? That's nice." I said.

"Hmm—Well, if we're forming a club then why don't we have her?" Kana suggested.

I laughed. "Yeah. Then you can eat whatever you want. Ran, too."

They laughed. "Hmm—not bad." Ran said.

The class from first-year were just the same this year. We just sat wherever we want. As for me, I chose the one near the window.

The teacher arrived and the chattering died down.

"Stand, bow, Sit." The class representative said. We did.

"Alright. I hope you were all refreshed after summer break. Did you make your summer assignments?" Kazami-sensei asked.

"Yes!" We said in chorus.

"That's good. Then pass it forward." We did.

"Oh. Right. This year, you will have a new classmate." He said, then looked outside the door. "Please come in."

Our eyes widened when Matsumoto Jun, Kana's boyfriend entered the room wearing our school's uniform for the boys.

"Please introduce yourself." Kazami-sensei said.

"Yes! Good morning! I'm Matsumoto Jun. It's nice to meet you." He said. The girls shrieked. The boys told the girls off. Who wouldn't be so pleased when the famous model and actor is in the same class?

"You can sit wherever you like." Kazami-sensei said.

"Yes." Jun-kun said. He sat next to Kana and exchanged smiles with her. Our classmates were eyeing them mercilessly. The two famous models and actor/actress are seated next to each other. It's like there is an instant movie or photo shoot going on.

"Alright. Quiet down. Listen up, this will be your class schedule. Feel free to copy it." The teacher said, writing it on the board when someone knocked on the door. The teacher went to check it out, read something, then came back.

"It seems that you will have another new classmate this year. Please come in." He said. "Introduce yourself."

A guy entered wearing the uniform of our school. He's taller than our teacher and he wore rectangular glasses. His black hair close to gray glowed as it was hit by the sun's rays. His eyes looked like fire, glowing like gold.

"My name is Konoe Eri. This is my first time as a High School student. It's nice to meet you." He bowed.

The students stared in confusion and awe. He was both cool and strange. They didn't understand what he meant when he said it was his first time.

"You can sit wherever you want. Ah! There's a vacant sit next to Minami-san." The teacher pointed. Konoe-san nodded and sat next to me with his big pile of books on his table.

He looked at me, smiled. "Good morning, Minami-san. Please take care of me."

"Ah. Yes. Please take care of me, as well." I said, bewildered.


	29. Chapter 29

Showered by the Stars

Aquarius9347

(All characters are purely fiction.)

Please be easy on me. This is my first work.

He's completely on a different level

So the rumor was true. Him being here in the same school, in the same room and sitting beside me is just too much a reality to be called rumor. But why did he suddenly want to experience High School life, as if it's to widen his knowledge, like I'd believe that. I snorted at the thought of it. For someone with an IQ of 180 and just received his Ph.D, why would he bother going back to High School? And like he said, it's his first time?

I decided to ask him about it after class.

His textbooks were piled up on his desk and beside it are two books completely unrelated to our subject.

I decided to let it pass for now. Grandfather specifically told me that as the young miss of the household, I should prove myself to be knowledgeable than an average student.

I listened to our Math teacher give a lecture about geometry. I picked up my math book from inside the desk when I noticed Konoe-san scanning the textbooks one after another then placed it under his desk. He then opened one of the two books and started reading it from the first page. I caught a glimpse of the title; it was 'George Washington's Sacred Fire'.

I just ignored it, listening to the lecture about Geometry while he read the book. The next time I looked at him, he was already near the end of the book. I was shocked. He's really a fast-reader. I might have thought it was a bit awesome but because of his action, Hideki-sensei was pissed.

He called out Konoe-san. But Konoe-san didn't seem to hear him.

"Konoe Eri!" Hideki-sensei said, loudly. The students flinched. Konoe-san seemed to finally hear.

"Yes? Hideki-sensei?" he said, innocently.

"I see that you were busy with other things other than my subject. Would you care to prove me wrong by answering this math problem?" The teacher challenged.

"Ah. I'm sorry if I bothered your class." Konoe-san said.

"Well, then answer this problem." The teacher said. "Come here in front, read the problem to your classmates and answer it on the board." He's really challenging Konoe-san. He must have wanted to make him a laughing-stock in front of us.

"Yes." Konoe-san said, following the teacher.

After Konoe-san read the problem, the class became silent. It was a really complicated one. The teacher kept on telling the whole class that this problem is the most complicated that just few people can answer it correctly. He made it a point that it was really hard to understand. He didn't even bother to look at Konoe-san.

After a few minutes, Konoe-san put down the chalk.

"So. Did you give up? See. If you're not listening to the discussions then you won't lear—" He was stopped in midsentence when he saw the board filled with equations and solutions. It was really complicated. I poked Ran who sat in front of me.

"Hey. Do you understand that?" I whispered.

"Yes. It was once in the National mock exam. But this is just the second time I've seen such a detailed solution." Ran replied.

The look on Hideki-sensei's face expressed confusion. He might be a math teacher but it's obvious that he doesn't understand what's written on the board.

"Mind explaining everything you've written to the whole class?" the teacher challenged. He's not ready to back down yet. But Konoe-san did as he was told and made it simple for us to understand. The whole class, including me was able to understand it after that. It was as if all the lessons that were tackled since we studied math came back to us with just his explanation.

"But then, when I looked this up, it doesn't look like the correct answer. Are you saying that the answer I found in the internet was wrong? I mean, math teachers check out that page as reference." the teacher said. Now he's saying that Konoe-san is just making it all up?

"Ah! If you mean that—" Konoe-san erased the writings on the board and wrote a new solution. It was really short but it looks more complicated. "This is just shorter version of the one I wrote awhile ago." He then explained the solution. We were able to understand it. "So this is what you meant, right?"

"Er—yes. But this is high level math. It's even set for those who are taking up Math as their major." The teacher said, dumbfounded.

"Ah. I came across this once when I studied in Oxford." Konoe-san said.

"Eh? Oxford? That famous university abroad? But you said this is your first time in High School, right? And the teacher just said those things awhile ago. When did you answer such a difficult problem?" one of our classmates asked.

"Um—As long as I can remember, I think that was 7 years ago. I was in my last two years of studying Business Administration when we had this on our pop quiz." He said, bluntly. 7 years ago, if he was of the same age as us then that would mean, he was 9 years old. The whole class realized as well and stared at him, mouth open.

"Argh! Konoe Eri, take your sit." The teacher said, annoyed.

Konoe-san just followed obediently. He sat on his chair and put the book he just finished inside his bag.

"That was really cool, Konoe-san." I said to him.

"Is that so? Oh! And please, just call me by my first name. It would be confusing if you were talking to my grandfather." He smiled.

"Ah! Yes. Then call me by my first name as well, Eri-kun." I said.

He chuckled. "Sure. Ah! Mizuki-chan, do we have our own lockers here?"

"Ah! Yes. Would you like it if I show you around during our break?" I offered.

"Eh? If you won't mind then thank you." He said.

"Sure thing."

The English teacher entered and was greeted. Eri-kun picked up the other book on his desk which has the title 'The Venetian Empire'. He read from the first page while I dozed off.

Itoh-sensei, our English teacher called out Eri-kun.

"Konoe-kun, please pay attention to our discussion. Can you please read to the class the short story in page 238?" she said.

"Ah yes." Eri-kun got up. He looked troubled when he realized that he placed his English textbook at the bottom when he put it under the desk. I opened my own book to page 238 and placed the book on his desk.

He picked it up. He looked at it for a moment. "What's wrong Konoe-kun? Would you like Minami-chan to read it instead? Minami-chan looked so preoccupied awhile ago herself." She said, giving me evil looks.

"Ah! No. It's okay." Eri-kun said.

"Then please read it. It looked like you're having trouble." She said. Gosh! She's so mean.

"Ah no. I was just surprised. I've read this once when I was 3 years old. It just brings back memories. So here it is, The Little Prince—" he read the whole story to the class, saying it all in English. After that, he gave the book back to me. "Thank you Mizuki-chan." He smiled.


	30. Chapter 30

Showered by the Stars

Aquarius9347

(All characters are purely fiction.)

Please be easy on me. This is my first work.

Uh-huh, is that so?

The whole class snickered when Itoh-sensei embarrassed herself by her own actions. The class already guessed that he'd know how to speak in English since he's studied in Oxford. And well, from his previous feat in Math, it would be stranger if he wouldn't know English which is an international language.

It seems like Itoh-sensei is the new teacher everyone was talking about, since she still challenged me.

"Minami-chan, did you understand what Konoe-san shared to us?" she suddenly asked. "Ah! Mind if I ask why you dyed your hair blond?" The students snickered. She's definitely a newbie.

"Ah. Yes. I understood him. And I didn't dye my hair. This is my natural hair color." I said.

"Itoh-sensei. Minami-chan's mom is an Austrian." Ueno-kun said. I rolled my eyes. He's not paying attention again.

"It's Australian, not Austrian. It's completely different." Korin scolded.

"Ah! So you are a half-blood." Itoh-sensei suddenly said.

The mood suddenly changed. Saying Half-blood is taboo. I've always disliked being called that way. I have lived in Japan since birth and yet I'm still treated as a foreigner.

The whole class shivered as my old classmates from elementary kept on throwing evil aura at the teacher. Ugh! This is reality. Who knew that my blonde hair is ostentatious in itself? There's no need for a limousine. I just have to walk around Japan with this hair, eyes, nose and height, and I'll immediately be mistaken for a tourist.

"Yes. I am a half-blood." I smiled. They stopped sending out weird vibes.

The bell rang; it was time for lunch break.

"Um—Hey. I won't be having lunch with you today. I'll show Eri-kun around the campus." I told Ran and Kana.

"Ah—okay. But be sure to eat something, alright?" Kana-chan said.

"Yes. Of course." They went, leaving me with Eri-kun.

"You need help with that?" I asked.

"Ah—but everything here is heavy." He said.

"Don't worry about it. I can carry it."

"But if I have you carry this stuff—" he said, looking at the pile of books.

"I get it—then I'll just carry these." I said, picking up his two books that he was reading during class and one of his thick textbooks. "This is fine, right?"

"Um—you sure it isn't heavy?" he said.

"Eh? Hold on. You're not underestimating me, are you?" I said, half-joking.

"Ah! I'm not. Well, thank you." He said.

"Don't mention it. Shall we go?" We headed towards the lockers and he placed his text books there.

"Um—Eri-kun, can I ask you something?" I said.

"Yes. Sure. What is it?" he replied.

"Why did you suddenly decide to study here? You've you're Ph.D, right? Why study High School?"

"It was an arrangement given by our grandfathers." He said, bluntly.

Ah? Is that the only reason? It must be really troublesome. I would really like to finish school immediately. The only thing that is holding me back if ever that were to happen, is that I won't be able to hang out with Ran and Kana that much. Ah!

"Hey! It's still good, right? You can make new friends while you're at it." I said.

"Oh? But I don't know the first thing about making a friend."

"Hmm—sometimes you can find new friends when you have someone who will be with you."

"Ah?"

"I know! I'll be your first friend, how about that?"

"Eh?"

"Then I'll introduce you to Ran and the others. Sounds good, right?"

"Well, if you say so."

"Oh man! You're not into this, are you? Geez." I sighed. This guy is too serious. He rarely jokes.

"Oh yeah. I was told that I'd be having some special tutorials, you know about it?" I asked.

"Yes. I will also be having tutorials. Grandfather said that it's no good if I'll just excel on Academics. So I'll be trained physically as well."

"Eh? That's about the same as mine."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

We've already toured the campus. There's still time until the next class.

"How about we grab something to eat?" I suggested. He nodded. We went to the cafeteria and bought some light lunch.

I felt stares from the students. And I found about it when I heard someone say, "Two-timer."

What the heck was that? Who's two-timing? Me? With whom? And who's the other guy? They don't mean him, right? Dread filled me when I realized that they must have thought that Takeshima and I were in a relationship and I'm two-timing with Eri-kun.

Geez. Would you look at that? Now I'm the one considered as a two-timer. Takeshima—you're one lucky bastard. I silently laughed, cursing him inside my head.


	31. Chapter 31

Showered by the Stars

Aquarius9347

(All characters are purely fiction.)

Please be easy on me. This is my first work.

Face it

Wah! What a dreadful day! Ever since this morning, I kept hearing those stupid comments. Urk! I'm not even anyone's girlfriend. Geez—

"Whew! It's still the first day of class and yet I'm tired already." Kana said.

"Shall we go?" Ran-chan asked. "Mizuki?" she said when I just stared off into space.

"Er—yeah. Let's go." I said, getting up. I looked at Eri-kun, he was just putting his things in his bag. "You're going home after this?"

He nodded.

We got up and went down the lobby.

"Ryu!" Ran exclaimed when we saw Ryu-kun talking to another student near the gate. It looked like their conversation has just come to an end. The student bowed to Ryu-kun and left.

"What was that about?" Ran asked.

"Um—Just some things about challenge and stuff." He said, then looked at me. It gave me a shock. What did he mean?

"What is it?" I asked.

"What exactly happened about you and Takeshima?" he asked. Ugh! So it was about that? Why is it that people are so concerned about people's business?

"Nothing really." I said, shrugging.

A car stopped in front of the school gate. The driver stepped out and opened the car's door then bowed in front of us.

"Konoe-san, Young Miss—please, get in." Chou said, still bowing.

Oh man! I thought this won't happen again.

"Ah! Chou! Raise your head up!" I said. Darn! We're really taking so much attention. He did.

"Please get in." Chou said.

"B-but. Chou! Did grandfather send you again? What for? You could've just picked me up later when I get home." I said.

"Yes, he did. But, you have to be in the dance studio at exactly 5:30 pm." He said. "We only have 30 minutes left. Please, get in." he said.

Ack! What did he just say?

"D-dance studio? Why?" I said.

"It's part of the preparations. Both of you, please get inside." He said.

Huh? Eri-kun too? I looked at him. He looked pale.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Ah! Y-yeah." He chortled. "Dance studio, right? Let's go."

I sighed. Well, there's no helping it. "Guys, I'll go on ahead. Bye." I said to the others.

"Yeah. Call later." Kana said. I just smiled.

I have a feeling I won't have time to call anyone tonight.

On the way to the dance studio, I kept on thinking that my life really is beginning to make a lot of changes.

The car stopped. Chou opened the door for us.

Ugh! Even the studio looks so classy. Man! I'm not really the type to dance.

Eri-kun stayed silent even when we arrived in the 4th floor.

"Oh? So these are the new students?" A woman in her late 40s said, wearing a red gown and high-heels.

"Yes." Chou said.

"Good afternoon." Eri-kun and I said, bowing.

"Hmm—Yes. Yes. Now, go to the changing room and get changed. There are clothes with your name on it. Just change into those. Now go!" she ordered. I was startled.

We quickly went to the dressing rooms. I found it. The violet sleeveless gown and high heels were really uncomfortable. It doesn't bother me that it shows off a bit of skin, cleavage and such. But these heels are killing me!

I walked slowly out of the changing room and met Eri-kun with his long sleeves. The first thought I got when I saw him was, Spain.

I tried not to laugh. He looked ashamed himself.

"Alright! Let's start. 1,2,3—1,2,3—" The dance instructor said.

If it's hard to walk in these heels, it's definitely much harder to dance with it. I kept on making a lot of mistakes. It was a good thing that the partner that was assigned to me was patient. But the instructor gave me a hard beat on the part of my body that she finds stiff.

I took a glimpse at Eri-kun. He was really flustered. He's also a newbie at dancing. But why is it that the instructor just scolds him—lovingly? Huh?

Grr—

I felt infuriated and yet I don't want to cause some scandal while I'm here. Whatever.

I tried to make my movements become more graceful. I was able to pick it up after awhile. Whew! It's thanks to sports, I guess? It looks like Eri-kun was starting to do well. Though the instructor missed scolding him. I chuckled.

After 2 hours of dancing, we were finally allowed to go home.

Chou drove for us again and dropped me off at home.

I leaned on the house gate. My legs really hurt. My feet were bleeding. I was too tired to get inside already. I sat on the floor outside, leaning on the gate.

"Mi-chan?" Dad said.

"Mmm—?"

"Why are you sitting here? You'll catch a cold. Come, let's get inside." Dad said, supporting my shoulders.

Mom tended my wounds and put cold compress on my feet and legs. We ate dinner and hurried off to sleep with my legs raised up with some pillows.

I wasn't able to call Rana and Kana. In the end, I just drifted off to sleep.


	32. Chapter 32

Showered by the Stars

Aquarius9347

(All characters are purely fiction.)

Please be easy on me. This is my first work.

Rain fell like tear drops

I don't know what I was thinking hiding myself behind the tree.

It was just moments ago when I saw Minami-san dozing off outside her house. She looked so tired. I wanted to go to her when a car pulled over and her dad stepped out.

I was surprised when Minami-san wobbled as she got up. Her dad supported her.

I sighed.

It has been awhile since I last had a proper conversation with her. The last time I saw her, I acted rashly, I got slapped.

I felt horrible just thinking about it.

I wanted to explain to her what happened in Australia. But I guess, even if I was able to tell her everything, my actions were enough for her to hate me.

It was the 1st year of junior high when Ai suddenly told me that she and her father will leave Japan because of her dad's business.

We were childhood friends and the first love of each other.

The day she left, she was crying hysterically. I also didn't want to be separated. So I promised to her that I will get engaged to her when we turn 18. I loved her. Being with her was everything I could ask. She left Japan and when to France.

I was by myself after that. The days I spent, it felt really lonesome. I didn't have a lot of friends because I've always spent my time together with her. And I didn't need anyone other than her.

But somehow, I just lost communication with her. I didn't receive anymore mails or e-mails from her. I thought she might have forgotten me. I decided to move on.

It was on the 3rd year of Junior high. I started to mingle with the other kids.

One time, my classmates invited me to a party held in one of our classmate's house. Girls flocked around me. I played with them and yet none of them owned my interest. Just then, I looked for a second time at a girl who conquered the game against all those famous international players. I couldn't take my eyes off the TV while it featured the girl. It was then that I found out that her name was Minami Mizuki.

Even with that, I found myself resisting. I didn't want to undergo the same feeling anymore. Thinking about it, it was hilarious how it proved me wrong when I saw her playing tennis at Rokkaku Gakuen. She defeated her opponents so easily, even the best tennis player proved no match against her. Watching her made my heart race madly. At that time, I knew that I couldn't stop myself from becoming interested in her.

I saw her up close and personal at the beach just after our 1st year in High School ended. I thought it was fate that brought us together. I didn't have any second thoughts and immediately told her that I like her. She ran away but I thought that I couldn't just give it up. After Ai, she has made my days full of light.

I decided to meet her again so I personally went to her school during their cleaning duties. The girls were really hyper but I only have my eyes on Minami Mizuki. Things kept on happening and it made my days filled with excitement. I wanted to know more of her. I was happy when she told me that the guy named Ren was someone from the past and will no longer be in her present. I gained confidence that what she told me seemed like a given chance. She left for Australia after that. The things with Ai came back to me. I don't want it to be repeated again. I followed her with her friends.

The days in Australia made me realize that she really was testing me. Having Luke Ryan to act as her boyfriend just to see my reaction made me think that she might've started to like me. She also looked jealous when I was with Ava. I couldn't help myself from teasing her. Alexis Anderson's presence was quite helpful. Even if it seemed like he was a rival at first. But when I found out that Ava and Alexis have mutual understanding, I took the chance to make sure that Minami-san should only look at me. So I kissed her.

It was on the next day that made me almost jump out of joy. Minami-san and I went for something similar to a date. It was really fun being with her. She was really lovely that I couldn't stop myself from liking her even more. We rested for a bit near the river. She looked so tired from the walks we took and because of taking care of Ava the night before. I shyly offered my lap to rest on.

It was good timing that she yawned, she ran out of excuses not to accept my offer. She put her head on my lap, and closed her eyes. She looked really peaceful. I asked her if she's asleep, no answer came out. Her hair covered her forehead, I brushed it aside. I gulped as I slowly leaned to kiss her. My heart beat furiously as my lips touched hers. It was amazing how fast asleep she was, she didn't seem to notice. Feeling relieved, I explored and tasted her sweetness. I went on for awhile feeling different things building up inside me when she opened her eyes. Surprise and fear mixed, I almost jumped out. She seemed furious. The words that were exchange were incoherent. But I was sure that I told her my honest feelings. I like her, a lot. She blurted out things about her not falling for me. I was depressing but I didn't want it to show on my face that I teased her and taunted her to kiss me. I already knew that she'd rather give me a beating than a kiss. I was proved wrong when her lips touched mine for a moment and then gone. I teased her again, it sucks that I just wanted her to initiate the kiss.

My heart thumped madly when she touched my face, lips and looked into my eyes. I was petrified. She kissed me and explored the inside with her sweet taste. I grabbed her waist and pulled her near, letting her kiss me passionately. I thought I'd lose myself when I started to kiss her more intensely. She pulled away and muttered words that are incomprehensible but I knew that she was saying she's starting to like me. It made me feel shy all of a sudden. This girl is so frank and sincere that I thought I would never lose interest in her. She laughed at me for what seemed like hours.

And yet, when someone I knew from the past appeared. The mood suddenly changed. It was incomprehensible. It was her, Ai. The one I've loved for so long. I saw her again. The things that I thought I already buried in the past, came rushing back all at once. When she recognized me, I felt exceedingly happy. I was in a state of Euphoria. Her kisses melted me. The words exchanged seemed muffled. My focus was only her. When she left, I snapped back to reality. Minami-san was there and she witnessed how crazy I went. I felt shame.

I regretted it ever since. Ai transferred to my school. We spent time together almost always. But I have guilt feelings that stop me from enjoying it. I decided that I'd move on but the instant I saw her again, I ruined the trust Minami-san was beginning to give me. Because of what I did, I made her look like I just played with her.

It made me so restless that even in this pouring rain, I stood watching the room from her window until the lights went out.


	33. Chapter 33

Showered by the Stars

Aquarius9347

(All characters are purely fiction.)

Please be easy on me. This is my first work.

Shake it off

The previous days were really tiresome. I think I lost some weight. After practices, I was too tired to eat everything on my plate. The only good thing is, I was getting good at dancing.

I wanted to try to slack off for once, sleep during classes or maybe even cut class. But I'm always reminded every time Eri-kun is around that I now have a duty as the Young Miss to uphold the Minami household's honor.

No matter how I try to stay awake during classes, my eyes just close helplessly. It was a good thing Ran kept on giving me notes after every discussion. I was still able to cope up.

"Let's go?" Ran asked. I nodded.

It's a Friday; I finally get to have a rest from school. But the training is preventing me from having the rest I need.

"Ah! He's here." Kana said, dryly.

I know. I'm still going to be busy on Saturdays and Sundays.

Chou stepped out from the car.

"Shall we go, Young Miss?" Chou asked. I nodded.

Another car pulled over. The driver stepped out.

"Young Master. I've come to pick you up." The driver said.

We looked at Eri-kun all at once. So he's not riding with me today?

"Haruki. Can you wait in the car? I'll follow in a bit." Eri-kun said.

"Yes, Young Master." He went back inside the car.

"Mizuki-chan, I have a plane to catch. I'll be leaving for New York later. I'll just see you on Sunday night." He said.

"Ah! Yes. Of course." I said. Well, it's not like we'll be practicing together anyway. I have swordsmanship classes staring today. The dance instructress told us that we've finished the dance course sooner than expected.

"Well, I'll be going now." He said. I nodded.

"Kyaaa!" the girls squealed. I was startled.

"It's him! Takeshima-sama! It's been a long time!" the girls shouted.

I felt a lump on my throat. Why is he here? Didn't I tell him that it's over?

"Minami-san!" Takeshima shouted. I pretended not to notice.

"Eh? Did you see that? She just ignored him. Isn't she full of herself." Some girl said.

Eri-kun pulled me to his side, as if to protect me.

"Eh? What's with that? So the rumor about her was true? She really is a two-timer." Another girl said.

"Now, let's see who wins." Some boys said. They're making bets? Damn!

"Minami-san, listen to me." Takeshima pleaded. Ran and Kana were right behind me. I clung to them.

"Takeshima, quit it already." Ran said.

"Minami-san! Just give me a moment to explain. 10 minutes is enough, or 5-even 3! Just listen to me." He said, Chou was holding him back.

I summoned my courage. I knew he wouldn't stop if I won't say a thing.

"Takeshima. There's no need for you to explain. If you're doing this because you feel bad about what happened then you can make it up to me by not bothering me ever again. It's alright if you changed your mind. It's not like you're the first to ever give up. Your'e the 18th, remember? These things, I'm used to it." I said. Well, yeah. I don't even want to like anyone ever again.

"If you'll just listen to me—" he started saying. I smiled.

"It won't change a thing. The fact that you did those things even after what happened before that; to me you are someone who is easily swayed." I went to him and touched his face. My lips near his. "My breath is the last time you will ever feel from me. Those kisses, though warm, I will throw all those memories away. The minute you succumbed to your desires for her, I decided I won't give myself to the likes of you. Horrible bastard!" I said those words out of anger. I pushed him away. "Ciao! Take care of Ai! She seems rather cute."

I turned away. He grabbed my hand. He kissed me hard. It felt like my lips will be bruised. I hated it! I tried to free myself from his grasp but his grip was strong I couldn't break free.

It was but a second when I finally got separated from him. Eri-kun has pushed him aside, embracing me. I clung to him. I felt distaste at what Takeshima did. I will never forgive him for doing that. Who am I? Just to be freely kissed by him. Does my existence for him serve only that purpose? For kissing? I fought back tears.

"You! How dare you force yourself on her in my presence?" Eri-kun yelled. His heartbeat was fast. "Don't even try doing that to her again!"

"What the hell! Who are you to talk that way? A by-stander like you should just watch." Takeshima retorted.

Fury welled up inside me. I gritted my teeth. "Hateful."

"I don't have time for this. Mizuki-chan, please get inside the car." Eri-kun said, his palms on my cheeks.

"Okay." I said. He led me to the car as Chou opened the door for me. I got inside.

"Oi! What the hell! Who are you? Why are you interfering?" Takeshima shouted. Eri-kun slammed the car door.

"You'll find out soon enough." He said, getting inside his car.

We left.


	34. Chapter 34

Showered by the Stars

Aquarius9347

(All characters are purely fiction.)

Please be easy on me. This is my first work.

Engagement

My anger was so overwhelming that I used swordsmanship to vent it. I slashed thousands of dummies and fought thousands of opponents. It was when I was defeated by my master that I cooled down.

I was picked up early on Saturday by Chou. Master trained me specially the whole day. It was on sunset when I was finally able to defeat him.

After I took a bath and changed my clothes, I was fetched again. I was brought to the Minami main house. They made me try on some gowns to see if it fits me. After that, I begged them to take me home. I threw myself on the bed, skipped dinner and slept until Sunday noon.

"Mi-chan! Wake up! Get ready. Chou will be here in a while." Mom said.

"Yes!" I said. I did as I was told and came downstairs as Chou waited outside the car.

"You'll be there, right?" I asked mom.

"Yeah. You're dad will pick me up later." Mom said.

"Okay. I'll be off." I said and went.

I found myself in the Minami main house again. The maids hovering over me. My clothes were off and they made me wear a bath robe. The hair stylist and make-up artist came and did their respective jobs. The designer brought in the gown and made me wear it.

I wore a strapless navy taffeta evening gown with embroideries, a Blossom7 shoes, and a black mask.

One by one, the cars drove off to where the party is.

The place is as wide and big as the whole stadium, entering it felt so overwhelming. The inside is like a garden itself. We were led to a room. It was similar to the dance hall you see in fairy tales. I was in awe by just looking at it. But what made me awestruck more is being told that this is owned by Eri-kun. It was a gift from his grandfather. This is where the richest people held their extravagant parties.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let us begin." The emcee announced. The music was played. The people danced to it. Everywhere I look, I see fabulous dresses. There were women giggling and men laughing. Some talked about business while others chatted about other's affairs.

I was suddenly pulled to the side by a man in a suit and red mask. He pulled off the mask. I gasped. It was Takeshima.

He pulled me in a tight embrace and kissed me passionately. I silently cried. How could this happen? Why is it that every time we see each other we'll end up like this? How can two people love each other if they don't even get to know one another? Kisses like these, I think this is just desires. Lust, it may be called. His tongue explored my mouth as I remained petrified. I would never ever respond to this! Takeshima doesn't love me. He even let Ai kiss him many times even if we kissed before that. Since when did I become like this? His hand caressing my back and going down to my legs. I knew it! This isn't love. I'd rather not have anyone than put myself in this nightmare. I bit his tongue. He pulled away.

"Wh-why did you do that for?" he said, blood flowing from his mouth.

"Hateful. Really hateful. Don't ever show yourself again!" I said and walked away.

I hid myself in a corner and silently cried, without tears. I refuse to look pathetic once this confidence wears off.

I remembered the girls at school.

"Looking at them cry like it's the end of the world makes them seem weak and vulnerable." I said to myself.

So I will not make myself into one by giving my heart to someone else.

"Ah! There you are. I've been looking all over for you." Eri-kun said. "Come. It's time."

"Yes." I said and took his hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen! May I have your attention? Tonight's ball is a celebration." Konoe Daisuke-san said with grandfather by his side. "My grandson and heir, Konoe Eri and Minami-san's granddaughter Minami Mizuki—will become one when the time comes."

"So for short, this is an engagement party, right, Daisuke-san?" grandfather said.

"Right you are, Kyuusuke0-san!" Konoe-san said.

Ugh! They sound like they're pulling off a joke.

The place was filled with loud applauses. The people congratulated us as Eri-kun slipped the ring on my ring finger.

"Kiss! Kiss!" Some of the guys said.

Ugh! Whatever!

Eri-kun turned to me, cupping my face. He kissed my cheeks long enough. The crowd cheered. They didn't notice his trick. Well, whatever. This is just for our families' business.

The emcee announced that the dancing will resume with Eri-kun and I leading.

The party seemed to go long. Then I heard Takeshima's voice from the side. It alarmed me and I started to run from the corner I stayed in. Through the crowd, Takeshima lost sight of me. I was able to escape, riding the car with Chou driving me home.

"Please tell grandfather that I'm not feeling well. It must be something I ate." I said to him.

"Yes. Good night, Young Miss." He bowed.

"Yes. Good night, Chou." I said. I went inside the house and went up to my room.

I took my clothes off, took a quick bath and wore new clothes. I just pulled out a white shirt and cargo pants. I got my duffel bag and put a few unisex shirts and pants, and some other stuffs. I put in a sandal that looks like a boy's and my sports shoes.

I checked the window, no one's around. I left a note in the table saying I'll be out for awhile and to give me at least three days before taking me back. I'm obviously just saying that I'm not going to run away. Mom knows this.

I went out of the house and locked it with the code.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Eri-kun said, leaning on his motorbike. It startled me. He was wearing his white long-sleeved polo, black slacks and shoes.

"Just to get some fresh air." I said.

"With that bag?" he said, eyeing the duffel bag.

"Uh-huh. Well, see you later. Au revoir." I said and walked away.

"Mind giving you a ride?" he said, riding the motorbike.

I thought for a moment. I don't want him to tag along. But if I left him here, he might call my grandfather. Ugh! This sucks.

"Alright. But it's not my fault if you'll regret this later on." I said, hopping in.

"Put on the helmet." He said. I did.

Then we drove off.


	35. Chapter 35

Showered by the Stars

Aquarius9347

(All characters are purely fiction.)

Please be easy on me. This is my first work.

Escape

We drove past houses, bridges, and beaches. It was almost dawn when we finally reached the place where I think it's almost secluded.

They won't find me easily if I'm here. And this is also the place where I run off to one summer. Mom knows where I am. I don't want to be a bother to anyone but I also want to take a break from the society for awhile.

We found an inn near the beach. It was owned by an old lady who lived in a house at the back of it.

I pulled up my hair hid it when I put on my cap. I wore my jacket and went to the lady.

"Excuse me. Good day. Can we rent this place for a while?" I asked.

"Yes, it'll be *****yen a day. Meals are provided." The old lady said.

"Ah! Yes, thank you." I said, handing a down payment.

"Hey. Come here." I called out to Eri-kun. I can't call him by his name just yet. The old lady might find out who we are.

He still came and followed me inside the inn. When the old lady left I felt relieved.

"Sorry if it was rude. But I couldn't let anyone find out our whereabouts just yet. Use the name Hayao to address me. And hmm—you can be er—Harou. Alright?" I said to him.

He sighed. "."

I headed to the room. I found a yukata. I put down my bag and took out my undergarments.

"I'll take a bath first." I said, going inside the bathroom.

The water was warm; it relaxed my body from fatigue.

I just realized that I'm alone in this inn with Eri-kun. A guy and a girl, what could happen? I laughed to myself. It might be a question that will apply to other couples. But between me and Eri-kun, even if society knows that we're engaged, we're not even one-step near to an intimate relationship. That's why, I feel comfortable if it's him. If it was Takeshima then it would be a different matter.

I gasped. I just remembered him. Why is it different? Eri-kun and Takeshima are both boys. And yet, it would still be different. I'm sure that Eri-kun won't try to touch me. But Takeshima—he might just do something adult—

My cheeks felt hot. The thought of him just doesn't add up. I decided to not give myself to anyone, especially him. And yet I—

I thought to myself as I touched my lips. It still lingered inside.

I went to bed as Eri-kun showered.

Me? Falling for you? It just seems so far-fetched. The voices in my head just keep on saying, it's hilarious.

I heard the door slammed. Perhaps Eri-kun went to bed already in another room.

Takeshima, you bastard! What you did is so unforgivable! I am not your object.

Those words kept ringing in my head as I slept.

_In my dream, I was in my engagement party. It looked like I'm a third party here when I saw Takeshima grab me. I saw him do what he did to me that time but—_

_Wait! No! Stop!_

_He continued to kiss me and I kissed back._

_No! What's happening? This isn't what happened!_

_He unzipped the gown and it fell off._

_No! People are going to see! No! Please! Stop! Hey!_

_I wanted to cry out to my double that's in Takeshima's arms._

_Ugh! Mizuki! Mizuki! Hey me! Stop it! Don't let him! Don't let him put his hands on your—Gyaaaaaah! No! Don't put your mouth there!_

_I cried hysterically. I tried to get them separated but chains appeared and it tied me down. I tried closing my eyes. I don't want to see it. But something prevented me from doing that. I cried hard. I don't want to see myself getting done by him. It looked awful. Why can't I stop it? Please just stop._

_My cries were muffled as my double moaned at Takeshima's every thrust._

_I cried harder. No! Please! Just stop! Not by him! Not by anyone! I don't want it. I don't like it._

"_Isn't it fine? Good, isn't it?" A voice said. It sounded so malicious._

"_Wh-who are you?" I asked._

"_I'm Lust. And you are Mizuki. And those people over there is Takeshima and you." It said._

"_What? But something like this never happened! I didn't let him." I said._

"_Ohohoho—you didn't but this is what would have happened if you didn't stop him. Great, isn't it? Look at your flushed cheeks. Your erotic moans—"_

"_No! Stop!"_

"_-Your cries for more of it. It's obvious that you like it."_

"_No. I hate it!"_

"_Oh? But look at that. It would be satisfying if you were in that fake's place right now, right?"_

"_No!" I cried._

_It laughed. "Look at Takeshima. He's enjoying himself. The same as you are. Your bodies intertwined. Both of your hands touching each other. Your bodies are compatible. Isn't that wonderful? It's exciting."_

_I felt myself become hot. My body filled with anger. Unforgivable. This is not me. I am not low enough to accept someone I don't love. Bodies. Compatibility. Lust. Just lust._

"_Even if the bodies are compatible, if the hearts aren't. I, Mizuki Minami, will never think, feel or say that it is exciting. Disappear you dumbass!" I shouted._

_Then I snapped back to reality._


	36. Chapter 36

Showered by the Stars

Aquarius9347

(All characters are purely fiction.)

Please be easy on me. This is my first work.

It's nothing

I haven't slept much. The noise from Mizuki-chan's room kept me awake. I couldn't stop myself from blushing. I had to control myself. Mizuki-chan allowed me to come with her. I shouldn't break her trust by doing something that is totally not me.

Her door slammed open. I heard water pouring. The door slammed again. I stayed inside my room and waited for her to finish whatever she's doing. After an hour, I got up and made my way to the inn's living room.

Food was served on the table. The old lady must have come. I sat.

Mizuki-chan's door slammed open. "Ah! You're awake."

"Yeah. Good morn—Eh?" I was stunned when I found myself facing a black haired Mizuki.

"I dyed my hair. I think this'll be a good disguise." She said.

"Ah. You look so different." I said.

"Is that so? Now I look like natural-born Japanese, except for the eyes of course." She said, sitting next to me.

"Ah—" I see. So she wants to be thought of us a real Japanese and not a half-blood. I remembered what happened at school on our first day of class. So that's how it is.

We ate silently.

I gasped. "Darn."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Ah—I don't have clothes to wear. We left in a hurry. I didn't pack anything." I said.

She sighed. "Really? Well, you can borrow my clothes."

"Eh?" I blushed. Her clothes?

She laughed. "Don't worry I brought unisex ones. I always bring it every time I do something like this."

"Huh?" What does she mean?

"You know, it'd perfect for a disguise. People will think twice before concluding my gender. I'm tall enough to be male." She said. Oh. But does she also wear—

She might've guessed what I was thinking. "Oi! I still wear female undergarments. Just the shirt and pants."

'Ah—is that so?" I said.

"Uh-huh. So after we eat, I'll get you some of my clothes."

"Okay. Thank you." I said. It's a good thing I washed my brief when I took a bath last night. Though I'm not wearing one right now, it's not noticeable.

After we ate, I took a bath and wore the clothes that she prepared. Gray shirt and short pants that is knee-high.

"How is it?" I asked her.

"Ah! It fits. So, we should go to the city right now. We have to buy your clothes." She said, getting up.

"Er—okay." I honestly look silly. These clothes and my formal black shoes such a bad idea.

Ugh! Ah—who cares.

I stepped out of the inn. She looked at me head to foot.

"Go back inside." She said. I did. She took off her sports shoes. "Wear it." She went to her room and came back with a pair of sandals.

"Er—" I hesitated about wearing her shoes.

"You still haven't changed into those? Wear it. Don't worry my feet doesn't stink." She suddenly said.

"Ah! No! It's not that. It's just; I think it's not my size." I said.

"Before you say it isn't, try it on." She insisted. Ah! What the heck!

"Ah—Alright—Alright." I wore it. It surprisingly fits. "You have the same foot size as mine?"

"If you're wondering why it fits you perfectly, I purposely buy my sports shoes a bit bigger. It's much more comfortable that way." She said. "Let's go."

"Okay." I nodded.

She pulled up her hair and put on her cap. She almost looked like a guy.

We went to different shops and found something decent.

I bought a few shirts, pants and briefs. She also chose a pair of men's sandals for me. I just let her do it. She seemed to enjoy herself. I guess this is good distraction for her.

The funny thing was, everywhere we went girls swooned. Did they really think that she's also a guy? I laughed quietly. But when I think about it, she looked like a guy when her eyes look straightly and with confidence.

Watching her play with the other girls, I felt uneasy. She doesn't think that she's better off acting as a guy, right?

"Oh! Harou! Let's go back." She called.

What did she say she's called again? Ah! Hayao.

"Hayao. Did you get everything you wanted?" She also bought shampoo and stuff.

"Yes. I have it here. Let's go." She said.

"Okay."

We went back to the inn. When we were sure that it's only the two of us, we laughed as much as we want.


	37. Chapter 37

Showered by the Stars

Aquarius9347

(All characters are purely fiction.)

Please be easy on me. This is my first work.

Lost memory

I was staring off into space when she suddenly ran past me wearing a swimsuit. It startled me. She bought a swimsuit yesterday? But wouldn't she be found out?

She's been gone for a few minutes. I felt uneasy, something might have happened to her. If she wears something so revealing, who knows what might happen?

I hastily went to the beach outside the inn.

I looked for Mizuki. I didn't see her anywhere. My heart thumped madly. Did something happen? I hope not.

"Oi! Harou! Join me!" she shouted. I looked at where it came from. She was in the beach, swimming. She swam that far? No wonder I couldn't see her.

"No! I'll just wait here." I yelled.

"Oi! Come on! It's so nice here!" she yelled back. I just sat on the shore.

She swam. But she didn't come up like she should be. It's been awhile, she hasn't come up yet. Did she drown? Ah!

"Hayao?" I shouted. No answer. "Oi! Hayaooo!" Still no answer. "Damn! Mizuki!" I swam towards where I last saw her. Then I saw her. I got her, swam and let her breathe.

"Mizuki! Mizuki! Open your eyes!" I shouted.

"Ah! You're so loud." She said.

"Uh?"

"You thought I drowned didn't you?" she teased.

"Eh?" She was pretending?

She laughed. "You fell for it."

"Not funny at all. I really thought you drowned." I said, my heart racing.

"Awww—but I just want you to join me. The beach is really great you know." She pouted.

"Do you know what I do to those who make a fool out of me?" I said seriously, my face getting near hers. Her lips are an inch away from mine. My heart raced madly even more.

But she will hate me.

I pulled back. I pinched her nose. "Serves you right."

"What was that about?" she said.

"Shut up!" I looked away, hiding my blush.

"Oi! You'll go back already?" she said. Ah! I'm already wet. And I also need to cool my face down.

"No. I'm going to swim." I said.

"Yey!" she exclaimed.

I did swim, only further away from her. She didn't notice what I was trying to do. She might have just thought I was racing against her. But the truth is, I don't want to be in the same place as her, I won't be able to control myself.

It was almost twilight when we went back to the inn to change our clothes. The old lady came by to deliver food.

We ate our dinner rather early then sat outside.

"The moon really looks lovely, right?" she said.

"Uhn!"

"Hey Eri-kun. What if I my mom was Japanese, we live normally like other Japanese and I'm not good at anything other than know normal things? What if I'm not good at sports? What do you think my life will be right now?" she asked, staring at the moon. She dazzled.

The things she said, sounded really sad.

"You said it as is it. Normal. But one thing's for sure, you won't be the same Mizuki-chan I came to know if that were to happen." I said. She's already great as she is.

"Hmm—but being Mizuki isn't something I'm really happy about. When I was a child, my classmates used to tease me about being half-blood." I stayed silent. "My features were really different from the other kids, I took up from my mom. Blonde hair, green eyes, long nose, fair complexion and tall stature, those are what the teachers from my elementary described me once during our English class. But for my classmates, they describe me as the girl who doesn't fit in. Even if Ran and Kana were with me, things like bullying often happened to me. Ran was called a geek back then but she just ignores them. She said that it's not wise to succumbed to their teasing. Kana, however wasn't bullied. She was like our school's idol even back then. But other girls still spread bad rumors about her. There was this guy from my class once. He's very popular, I also liked him. He was also one of the reasons why I was bullied. When he left after our elementary graduation, I became depressed. I didn't have the chance to confess to him. My school was located in Shibuya. I often went to sit on the grass near the bridge. The day he left, I went there. I cried as hard as I could when a hand reached out to me. The boy's hand was warm. He whispered words to my ear. Because of that, I stopped crying. When I looked up, I saw that he also looked sad and that—oh! You have the same color of eyes and hair he has." She looked at me, smiling. "How should I put it? Um—maybe it's kind of fast but I guess it's the reason why my heart thumped so fast that time. I asked for his name, he wasn't able to answer me. I tried to repeat it again but someone came to pick him up. After that, I started coming by to the same place again hoping that I'll see him. But he never showed up. I guess that was our first and last meeting."

I remained silent. My head was spinning.

"Then during junior high, I started all kinds of sports. At first, it surprised me how fast I was able to pick up. The rumors about the suitors challenge started when Ran, Kana and I made a pact that we have to acknowledge each other's love interest. Ran and Kana were successful but when it comes to me, I remained guarded. I set up the challenge that whoever beats me passes the first challenge. I was careful not to get beaten though. It went on for awhile until Takeshima appeared. He was the first one to defeat me. He was the first one, I put a half-assed confession to, he was the first one to betray me and also he was the first one I've come to hate." She said, her eyes glinted in anger. "Ah! Sorry! Did I look scary? But,well—you're the first one to ever skip all those challenges. So now we're engaged, huh?" She laughed, getting up. "Good night, Eri-kun." She left.

Everything she told me was so overwhelming. I just found out that she was the girl I met when I spent my Summer once in Shibuya. She described the time when I was scheduled to go back to Hokkaido. And the words I whispered to her. I remember it clearly. I blushed at my own words. No wonder it made her stop crying that time. It was weird. It was—the first words I ever said after losing my parents.

Mizuki, you wanted to see me after that? I'm sorry. I didn't have the chance to tell you my name. You would have recognized me by now. But, now that we're in these circumstances, I think I shouldn't tell you. At least, not yet.


	38. Chapter 38

Showered by the Stars

Aquarius9347

(All characters are purely fiction.)

Please be easy on me. This is my first work.

His sad eyes

Umm—

It's morning already. I slept so late last night. Ack! Now that I think about it. I talked to Eri-kun about my past. Eep! So embarrassing!

But, I didn't get the chance to ask about himself. Geez—I was only talking about myself. Maybe I'll ask about it today? Hmm—will it be good, I wonder.

I got up from bed, washed and changed my clothes. The food was already on the table. Eri-kun was outside.

"Eri-kun, have you eaten?" I asked.

"Er—no." he said.

"Come on in. Let's eat together."

"Okay. I'm coming." He said.

He sat opposite to me. Somehow, he's rather different today. What it was, I wonder. He was quiet.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Ah? N-no. Why do you think so?" he stammered.

"You seem so down. What is it? Tell me." I said.

"Eh? Er—it's just. The view outside was just beautiful." He said. Eh? That doesn't make sense. If it was that then wouldn't he look more alive?

"And yet you look so down—" I said.

"Ah—well. It reminds me of the last summer I spent with my parents." Oh! Ah—From what I can remember, Ran did mention that Eri-kun lost his parents when he was 10 years old.

"Did you guys have a lot of fun?" I asked.

"Uhn! Yes. It's really fun."

"Eri-kun, do you feel lonely?" It might be strange to ask but I want to know. He was silent for a while. Is it a topic he doesn't want to talk about?

"For a while, I guess. Losing both parents is—well, hard. But grandfather was still there. He remained by my side even if the people I loved the most left me."

"Oh? Ah—Eri-kun. Now. Do you still feel lonely?" I asked.

"From time to time, I guess." He said.

"Really? Well, that would be as expected. Whenever mom or dad leave the house for business trip, parties or vacations, the house feel so empty and I just can't help myself from being sluggish." I said. He chuckled. I smiled.

"So then, this engagement thing is still good, no?" I said.

"Eh? Well, it would benefit both of our families." He nodded.

I laughed. "I didn't mean that. What I meant was, if the engagement will proceed then I'll be by your side. Then, we can always have fun together. Don't you agree?" I grinned.

He remained speechless.

"Awww—It's not good?" I pouted.

"Ah! No. That's not it. It just surprised me. But—yeah. My days will be fun." He finally said.

"Yup!" The reason for his sad eyes must be because of loneliness. Even if he has his grandfather with him, he'll still wish to be with his parents. And at a young age, he was able to receive so many accomplishments. I wouldn't actually know but—if I were the only child in a group of adults, I'd feel so out of place. Maybe that's why he looked like he was having fun when he was talking with our classmates at school.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"I'll get it." Eri-kun said.

"'kay."

He opened the door. Chou appeared.

"Good morning, Konoe-san—Young miss—" Chou said. "Your hair?"

"Ah! Chou! Here to pick us up?" I said, getting up.

"Yes. Your families were really worried that both of you disappeared at the same time. Master ordered all of us to search for you. It was just this morning that your mother told us your whereabouts." He said.

"Oh? Well, I did promise her three days. I'll just get my things. Eri-kun, we've paid the grandma, right?"

"Yes. But she said she'll return later." Eri-kun said.

"Ah! Well, why don't we go to her place after we finish packing our things?" I suggested.

"Uhn!"

"Chou, you'll wait for us, right?" I said, going to my room while Eri-kun went inside his.

"Yes, Young miss." Chou bowed.

I went inside my room and packed my things. I also changed my clothes.

"You finished?" I asked Eri-kun. He nodded. We got out of the inn with our things, left it with Chou and went to the old lady's house at the back of the inn.

We thanked the old lady. Chou waited for us in the car with a body guard.

"Chou, I think I'll just ride with Eri-kun. He has a motorbike." I said.

"No. That won't do. Konoe-san, please ride with us. Toshi here will drive your motorbike instead." Chou said. Toshi, the bodyguard nodded.

Eri-kun sighed. "Alright." When it was settled, we went on home.

Just as we got off the car when we arrived in my house, the media flocked around us. They took pictures and asked a lot of questions but we were too tired to answer any of them.

I received a lot of scolding from grandfather. He only stopped when I said, "I'm here. I just took some time off."


	39. Chapter 39

Showered by the Stars

Aquarius9347

(All characters are purely fiction.)

Please be easy on me. This is my first work.

Distance between us

In just one Sunday night, my thoughts were scrambled.

Minami-san looked divine. Even in the crowd of people, I immediately recognized her even with her mask on.

I took her to somewhere no one will see us. I wanted to be with her, alone. I wanted her to realize that I was wrong and that it's her that I love. But when I finally got her alone with me, I lost control over my feelings and body and kissed her.

Her sweetness was something I craved for ever since the first time I tasted it. Her soft skin touching mine was something I want to remember forever. Her heart, I want it to be mine. I've fallen for her, completely. I wanted her to realize that and free me from this unrequited love.

Yet, as I let myself get sucked in, she was motionless. I snapped out. She stared at me blankly. She showed no feelings for me. I became petrified. How could this happen? No. I really love her. But when I got control over my body again, she already ran.

Why would she run away from me? Does she really hate me that much? But I love her, I told her didn't I?

But maybe I need to tell her again. To make her understand.

I hastily went looking for her only to hear the news that she is now the fiancée of the guy who interfered back then when I was in her school. They danced together. My heart clenched. I can't believe that they look good together. That man. I hate him. He took my place. I should be the one with her.

When I made sure that she was alone in the corner, I called out her name. But she ran away. I chased after her, I want to talk to her desperately. Yet, this annoying crowd of people prevented me from catching up to her.

I thought of going to her house, but I hesitated. She might hate me more if I did that. Following her everywhere, that seems like a stalker would do.

The next day, I couldn't wait any longer. I need to tell her my feelings. But her house was surrounded by cars and the media.

"Excuse me. What happened?" I asked a neighbor.

"Ah! The girl who lives in that house seemed to have run away." She replied.

What? Run away? Why?

After that, I came again the next day to check if she's been found yet. She hasn't. But the family seems to have calmed down a bit. Have they given up?

The media featured the incident about Minami-san. It shocked me extremely that the guy called Konoe Eri is with her. And the people are even saying they eloped. But the two families disagreed.

"There's no need for them to elope. They are engaged. They might have just gone for some sight-seeing." Konoe Daisuke said in a conference.

It bothered me the whole day. If they're alone, what might they be doing? They didn't do that, right?

It was on the third day that Minami-san appeared on TV. But her hair is black. Dyed? The guy was with her.

"Minami Mizuki-sama, where did the two of you go?"

"Konoe Eri-sama, where did you take her?"

"What did the two of you do?"

The reporters' questions were unanswered. But then, it troubled me that the camera even caught them holding each other's hands when they got out of the car.

Minami-san, what exactly are you thinking?

I knew that you are furious because I let you see me that way.

"Masato-kun! Can you come with me to the hospital?" Ai said.

"Er—where's your dad?" I asked. I want to refuse but—

"He said he'll be late coming home. But if you're busy then I'll—" she said, looking sad.

Aww—Why can't I just say no? But this is about her health—I'm a bit worried.

I sighed. "Okay. I'll go with you." I finally said. She looked happy.

I waited for her while she got her check up with her doctor. It took a while. The door opened. She came out.

"Thanks again, Doctor. Good bye." She bowed, turning to me.

"How was it?" I asked.

"Ah—well, I don't really understand those medical terms he just said." She said, blushing. "But—I did hear something about heart transplant."

"So. It's come to that?" Ever since she was a child, she's always had a weak heart. It looks like her heart may be reaching its limit and needs to be replaced in order to save her life.

"Yeah." She said. "I wonder if they'd get one that will match. Geez—it'd be bad if I'd get complications. I'll hunt them down if they do." She said.

Ai, you're still making it a joke? You're going to die, you know.

"So, like I said. Forget about that promise you made with me. I'm sorry I blurted out those things when I saw you in Australia. I just hoped that you'd be here by side. At least, until I die."

I remained silent. I don't know what I should say.

"That girl. Minami Mizuki. She's precious to you, right? You should go to her." She said. That's what she says.

"Even if I did, nothing would change. She hates me." I said.

"Ah! But she might believe me if I will be the one to explain, right? I was the one who kissed you in front of her. I was the one who said that we're lovers. So it's only right that I should tell her that it was my own selfishness."

I patted her head. "And I'm at fault that I let you kiss me in front of her. I betrayed her. But well—even if I still like her and all—I'm going to be by your side. So you shouldn't give up. You have to live." She nodded, teary-eyed.


	40. Chapter 40

Showered by the Stars

Aquarius9347

(All characters are purely fiction.)

Please be easy on me. This is my first work.

The Greenhouse

"Eh?"

"Is that Minami-san?"

"Huh? Really?"

"She dyed her hair!"

"Ah! And Konoe-san is with her."

"So the rumors were true. That they're engaged."

"Engaged? But how come?"

"Ah! Idiot! It's not how come? You see them leave school together, right? And there was also news about them eloping. But they were found and brought back. The media featured their engagement as well. The only granddaughter of the Director of Minami Electronics Corp. and the only grandson of the richest businessman in all of Japan and he's also one of the top three richest man in the world."

"Eh? Really? Then that means it's purely business, right? But why elope? Or did they just run away together to escape the arranged marriage?"

Talks like these circulated the whole day. I slumped on my chair. Geez—how troublesome.

"Oi! Mizuki! How dare you not contact us for three whole days!" Kana-chan said, angrily.

"Eep! I'm really sorry. I'll answer anything you ask, so just forgive me." I said, with fake tears.

"Eek! Stop it. Alright! Alright!" she said.

"Why did you suddenly run off during your engagement party?" Ran-chan asked.

"Erm—a lot of things happened." I looked around. This doesn't seem to be a perfect place to talk about this stuff. "Why don't we go to the greenhouse?"

"Fine." Ran sighed.

We went to the greenhouse and made sure no one was there. Kana-chan prepared some tea and snacks. This is our very own hang out place in the school. To be specific, it's built for us.

"Now, talk." Ran-chan said, in a commanding voice.

"Er—well. You remembered what happened on Friday?" she nodded. "Well, during the engagement party, Takeshima was there and he brought be somewhere. The he just did the same thing he did last Friday. I managed to leave just in time for the announcement about the engagement. When I heard Takeshima's voice again, calling out my name, I panicked and ran away." I said.

"So. Because you were feeling pressured you decided to run away? How foolish." Bull's eye.

"Ah—well. I wanted to leave it all. To be honest, if Eri-kun wasn't there, I would have really ran away to somewhere no one will know." I said. I wanted to escape my responsibilities as Minami Kyuusuke's granddaughter. I wanted to escape from being married off. I wanted to forget about Takeshima Masato and this lingering feeling deep inside me.

"Why was he with you in the first place?" Kana asked. Eh?

"Who?" I asked. Was she talking about Takeshima? Or Eri-kun?

"Konoe. Why was he with you? Because of that, they even thought you both eloped." She said. "You know media, they always twist up the truth to make it interesting."

"Umm—When I got out of the house he was outside with his motorbike. I didn't want him to come with me. But if I left him right then, he would have called my grandfather immediately. Then my plan wouldn't work. And that's why; with him tagging along I just decided to make it a vacation instead of an escape." I sighed.

"Oh? So that's why he disappeared after your dance. We thought that he had an upset stomach or something. So, he followed you. Tch!" Ran said.

"Eh? What do you mean 'Tch'?" I frowned.

"Ah! I just remembered something. You still remember Oda Chiyemi, right?" Kana said.

Huh? Who?

"You know. The 1st year from Class A who is good in cooking." She said.

"Ah! Yeah. What about her?" I asked.

"Well, it turned out that she's a distant relative of that Kajiyama Ai." She said.

"Oh? Then?" I said, seeming uninterested.

"She's actually not Takeshima's girlfriend. More like ex since they lost communication when she went abroad." My eyes widened. What? "And you know what else? The whole school where they both go to knows about this because Kajiyama broke off their relationship because of some reasons." Kana said. What? I don't understand.

"Actually, Mizuki. I looked her up. She is a patient of your mom's hospital. She goes there every 6 weeks to have examinations. She has a weak heart. And she's in need of a heart transplant. Her days are already numbered." Ran supplied.

Really? Poor girl. Maybe that's her reason to break up with him? Ex or not. I know that he still likes her. And Ai must have loved him very much.

"By the way, how did you know about this stuff? Isn't this confidential?" I said.

"I have my sources. Underground friends are very much useful at times, you know." She smiled, menacingly.

"So, now that you know about those two, what'll you do now?" Kana asked.

"Hmm? Nothing really." I looked at them. They seem unconvinced. Maybe I should tell them straight out. I laughed. "Hey. Did you know? I loved him." The moment I said those words, tears fell down. "And I thought that it's nothing. Geez—The moment I tried to like him, I don't know how to stop anymore. It sucks but I still love him even if he betrayed me. God! I look so pathetic right now." Kana wanted to hug me. I stopped her. "Please—Don't—Just let me say it all—I hate myself for being weak."

"Okay. You can cry, or shout as much as you want. Just let it all out." Kana said.

I cried.


	41. Chapter 41

Showered by the Stars

Aquarius9347

(All characters are purely fiction.)

Please be easy on me. This is my first work.

Tears

My tears kept falling, we were already skipping class.

"Damn it! I don't know myself anymore. Why am I being so bothered with these kinds of things?" I said.

"Mizuki, you're human. You're a girl as well. Even if you're so strong on the outside, you can't stop your feelings that easily." Ran said.

"During the times when I left home, my mind was full of him. It's embarrassing but my body kept on remembering his embrace. Even if I brushed my teeth a lot of times, it still remembered his kisses. I even tried to drown myself just to take this out of my system."

"So, all you think about is Takeshima, and then what are you going to do? Would you go confess to him? He's still chasing after you, right?" Ran said.

My tears stopped flowing. I sniffed. I inhaled and exhaled, calming myself down.

This time, I made my decision.

"Even if I love him this much, I won't confess to him. His place is by Ai's side. I feel sorry for her. I barely know Takeshima, you know. But she's liked him ever since they were together. They might have been separated for awhile and that may have put a gap between the two of them, but if you just saw how happy they were when they met again, and then you'll know that they still love each other. Gah! I'm feeling mad right now. That Takeshima is such an idiot. I know that in his heart, he still has Ai inside. I was just a replacement. But when he knew that I started to like him and yet his true feelings were shown right in front of me, his feelings for me right now are because he's guilty."

Ran sighed. "I guess, you've got a point right there. But will you be okay if you hold back your feelings just because you feel sorry for Ai and those reasons about Takeshima?"

"Hmm—Maybe not right away. Though I don't like seeing them together, I also don't like to see Ai watching me and Takeshima together. It would look like I stole her boyfriend. Geez—It's not my style. Seriously!" I rolled my eyes. They laughed.

"You sure seem determined." Kana said. I grinned.

"Of course."

"Ah! And what about Eri-kun? What did the two of you do when you were away?" she teased.

"Eh? We just had a lot of fun. That's all. And we talked. I think I'm able to understand him quite a bit now."

"Nothing romantic happened?"

I blushed.

"Eh? There was! What was it? When? How? Tell us!" Kana insisted.

"Well—there was that time when he saved me from drowning. I pretended it was a joke so as not to make him worry. Then he said something about punishment.—"

"And then? Oi! Mizuki! Continue what you were saying!" Kana said, impatient.

"Um—it suddenly happened. He got so near me that I thought he'd k—Gyaaa! But then he pinched my nose then swam." I blushed.

Ran and Kana looked at each other and exchanged weird looks. "Is that so?"

"Ah! But really—nothing happened. But he looked kind of cute when he blushed though—" I chuckled. "I had to pretend I didn't notice."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Kana sighed.

I grinned. "Perhaps. He's kind of cool, you know. My type." I winked at them.

"Oh?" Ran blinked. "You look so happy. Haven't you considered your punishment from us yet?"

Gak! That! I completely forgot. "I shouldn't have run away."

"Too late for that now." Ran said. "Kana, get the materials."

"Yes! Tee-hee" Kana smiled, menacingly.

Grr—This is so embarrassing. What would they think if they see me like this? And on top of that, I have to act like it?

"All set! Hayao-kun get inside 'cause we're already late." Ran said, pushing me.

"Tee-hee—you look so cool Mizuki—Ah! Hayao-kun! Tee-hee." Kana said, clinging to me. I blushed. What's with them? Making me wear boy's school uniform, braiding my hair and tying it. I really look like a play boy. Geez—they're seriously having fun.

Ran opened the classroom door.

"You're late. English Class is about to start, where were you? Did you even bring your homework?" Itoh-sensei said.

"Aww—Geez—such temper. You'll get old early if you're like that." Kana said.

Gah! Somehow I think I should save this situation or else, we'll get failing grades.

"Um—." I went inside, going to the teacher's table. "Sensei. I'm sorry we're late. But could you please, ..now?" I said, leaning on the table.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!" The girls screamed. Damn! This is embarrassing.

I seduced her as a play boy, my face near hers. Man! She was bright red. I can almost see heart forming in her eyes.

"Ah—You are?" she said, dazed.

"Just call me Hayao." I said, smiling sweetly.

"You're from this class? I don't even think you're from this school." She said. So she fell for it. Hmm—No worries.

"Hmm? Sensei, I study here. My seat is over there." I pointed to where my chair is.

"Ah? But that's Minami-san's seat." She said, still dazed and looking at me like a girl in love.

I grinned.

"Sensei, you're currently talking to Mizuki's split personality Hayao-kun." Ran said out loud.

Gak! Split personality?

"Oh? So Minami can also do that?" a guy from my class said.

"She totally looked like a guy." Someone said.

Ehehehe—Ran! Kana! Grrr! Ah! Whatever. Am I going to be in trouble now that Sensei knows?

"So you are like that?" Itoh-sensei said. Ack! What? She's mad! "I like you already!"

Huh? What did she say?

"I knew that you were different." She said, clinging to me. Oh man! What's with this woman? "Will you be my special student and come to my special classes, alone?"

"Ehhhhhhhhhhh?" The whole class along with my voice echoed our surprise.


	42. Chapter 42

Showered by the Stars

Aquarius9347

(All characters are purely fiction.)

Please be easy on me. This is my first work.

Weird

"Ehhhhhhh?"

"You will, right?" Itoh-sense said, blushing. What are you blushing for? You know that I'm Mizuki, right? A girl!

"Ah! Sensei, you said that class is starting right? I'll go to my seat right now." I said, hastily freeing myself from her.

"Remember. Your punishment isn't over yet." Ran said.

"But!" I complained.

"No Buts!" she hissed.

I sighed. "Okay. I understand." I went to my seat.

Things are starting to get weird. Ah! Eri-kun!

"Good morning Harou!" I said, waving my hand.

He noticed. "Good morning. So you're Hayao today?"

"Yeah. This is punishment for taking a vacation without asking for permission." I grinned.

"Oh? But you better not overdo it. Itoh-sensei looked like she found her prey." He warned.

I gulped. "Haha. Really. Don't scare me like that. What she did still gives me the creeps." I trembled. "But for the whole day, I have to act like Hayao." I sighed.

"Class, answer pages 278 and 230. Place your answers on an intermediate pad." Itoh-sensei said.

Ah—These questions are really easy. I finished it all already when Itoh-sensei came to me.

"Sensei?" I said.

"Is there anything you don't understand?" she said, sitting on my table and leaning towards me. Eep! Her boobs are showing. What does she think of me? A lesbian? Argh!

"Ah! No. I understood it all." I moved back. "It's alright. Thanks." She suddenly looks pissed. She slammed the table, I almost jumped.

"I will fail you in your final grade if you don't make a wrong answer. I'll deduct 100 points from your grade if you won't ask me anything." She demanded.

What? She's messed up.

"Ah! Um—Sensei. I said it's alright. Er—is it okay to talk to me like that in class?" I said.

"I don't care about them at all. I'll do the same to them if you won't do as you're told." She said. What! She's evil!

Ah! She's like this because I'm Hayao today. Fine! If that's what you want.

I chortled. I got up from my chair. "Sensei, were you serious?" I asked, imitating a man's voice. She gulped. I touched face. My face near hers, I let her feel my breath. The class just watched in silence. I let my fingers slide down slightly towards her cleavage. This is no problem for me at all. Since I have what she is. Even if hers are a lot bigger. She blushed, bright red.

"Sensei. Please don't say those things. Our education is important. Please take back what you said." I said, tugging at her top. Her boobs wobbled. I almost laughed.

"Only if you kiss me. And not a light one." She suddenly said.

What! My eye widened in shock. No! Wait! I won't go that far!

I hid my thoughts and maintained a calm face. I chortled. "If that's what you wish." I said. "Close your eyes. I don't feel comfortable if you open it. And—I won't continue if you open it." I whispered. I laughed inside my mind.

"Okay." She said, satisfied. She closed her eyes in anticipation. I quickly got my sketch book and pentel pen.

'Guys! Help! To those who have an interest in her—please raise your hand! She wants a kiss! Class! Please cooperate! We can't let her give us failing grades.' I wrote these words on my sketch book and showed it to the whole class. They looked at each other. They hesitated. Then at last, someone raised his hand. The only nerd with glasses and braces.

Ah! But you can't hope for too much right? Poor sensei. Oh! Well. I had him come near us.

"Megane-kun, please remove your braces first. We can't let her know that you're not me." I whispered to him. He nodded, blushing. Oh boy! Ah! Right! The scent. "Wait. Eat this gum. Then I'll spray some of my perfume on you."

I ate some gum with the same flavor and went to the teacher. I got a handkerchief out from my pocket. "Itoh-sensei, I'll put this on you so that it'll be more fun." I said, letting her smell my breath. She nodded. I blind-folded her. Now that I think about it, she's a masochist isn't she?

I signaled the nerd to come. He did. "Alright. When I give you the signal, you can start." He nodded, excitedly. He's kind of perverted. Ah! Isn't he the one who gets the lowest score in class? And yet he looks nerdy. Ah! Whatever.

I touched the teacher's lips. "Okay!" I whispered to the nerd.

He went near the teacher, his lips almost touching hers. I motioned the students to move out of the room. They did, hastily. Eri-kun was still sitting. I grabbed his hand and almost dragged him out of the room.

The teacher and the nerd were left inside. The doors were closed and the students looked like they were ready to puke. I'm also one of them.

"I told you, didn't I?" Eri-kun said.

"Yeah. But—" I pouted.

He chuckled. "By the way, you can't let them do H stuff right?" Ah! I covered my mouth. "Don't tell me you didn't think about that." I nodded.

"Ah! I'm going to stop them now. And well—before she finds out she was kissing a different person." I took out a tissue from my pocket and went back inside. I signaled the nerd to stop but he still continued. Gah! Oi! I said stop! Damn! It pisses me off.

I kicked the nerd and sent him flying, followed with a thud. I leaned on Itoh-sensei and wiped her lips delicately. I removed the blindfold. She opened her eyes, dazed. She was bright red. I smiled. "Is that alright?" She nodded. "That's good."

"Where did the students go?" she asked.

"I sent them out. I wanted to have some privacy. Sensei, this thing should not happen again. Do you understand what I'm saying?" she nodded.

I smiled. I felt guilty. But I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Well—whatever. That nerd likes her but I think I should teach him a lesson for overdoing it.

I got the nerd alone and scolded him. He looked sorry. I think, he'll try to make himself cool and confess to sensei. Well—who knows?


	43. Chapter 43

Showered by the Stars

Aquarius9347

(All characters are purely fiction.)

Please be easy on me. This is my first work.

The Cinderella guy?

Yawn. Blink.

Oh. Homeroom is over?

I yawned again. I fell asleep while listening to my iPhone. Whatever the teacher said is nothing important anyway. I clicked on the new song I downloaded.

"_I like the way you sound in the morning. We're on the phone and without a warning. I realized your laugh is the best sound I have ever heard. I like the way I can't keep my focus. I watch you talk, you didn't notice. I hear the words but all I can think is we should be together. Every time you smile, I smile. And every time you shine, I'll shine for you. Whoa I'm feeling you baby. Don't be afraid to jump then fall. Jump then fall into me. Be there never gonna leave you. See that you wanna be with me too. I'm gonna stay through it all so jump then fall."_ I sang.

Someone poked me.

"Hmm?" I looked at who it was. I was looking at the window.

"That song. What title?" Kana-chan asked.

"Ah. Jump then Fall." I said.

"Eh? It sounds good. Let me hear it. Who's the artist?" she asked, putting the other earphone to her ear.

"Taylor Swift."

"_I like the way your hair falls in your face. You got the keys to me. I love each freckle on your face. Oh. I've never been so wrapped up. Honey I like the way you're everything I ever wanted. I had time to think it over. And all I can say is come closer. Take a deep breath and jump then fall into me."_ She sang. She's getting better at pronouncing English words.

"_Every time you smile, I smile. And every time you shine, I'll shine for you. " _I sang with her._ "Whoa, I'm feeling you baby. Don't be afraid to jump then fall. Jump then fall into me. Be there never gonna leave you._ _See that you wanna be with me too. I'm gonna stay through it all so jump then fall. "_

"_The bottoms gonna drop out from underneath. I'll catch you. I'll catch you. And people say things that bring you to your knees. I'll catch you. The time is gonna come when you're so mad you could cry. But I'll hold you through the night until you smile."_she sang, touching Jun's chin. I just noticed, his seat was close to ours.

"_Whoa. I need you baby. Don't be afraid. Please jump then fall. Jump then fall into me. Be there never gonna leave you._ _See that you wanna be with me too. I'm gonna stay through it all so jump then fall."_I almost messed up when singing this. I kept myself from laughing. Jun was both annoyed and liking it.

"_Jump then fall. Baby. Jump then fall into me. Into me. Every time you smile, I smile. And every time you shine, I'll shine for you. And every time you're here Baby I'll show you. I'll show you we can jump then fall. Jump then fall. Jump then fall into me. Into me. " _Kana and I finished the song with her hugging Jun.

I took off my earphone and place my iPhone inside my pocket. Ran sighed. "That was a good performance. But the two of you should restrain yourselves. It's still daylight." She said, looking at Kana and Jun. Jun blushed. Kana stuck out her tongue. I chuckled.

Ran and Kana argued about some of the English words Kana found hard to pronounce. The other students just looked astonished.

"A fan of T.S.?" Eri-kun asked. I nodded. "Hmm—you sang it well."

"Thanks. But I almost messed up on some parts." I said, blushing. It'd be so humiliating if he heard me sing weirdly.

He laughed. "What are you saying? You sung better." I blushed.

"You're totally red." He teased.

"Hey! Stop teasing me." I pouted.

He fought back laughter. "Oops. Sorry. Sorry. I just couldn't help myself. You looked really cute when you blush."

Eh? I look cute? I blushed again. "Ugh! You're saying weird stuff." I said, looking away.

"Class. You're math teacher is currently taking his leave due to family matters. This class period will be spent through self-study. That's all. Class president, report to me if anything happens." The Science teacher said.

"Yes, sir." The class president said.

I slumped on my chair.

Why am I so tired these days?

"You okay?" Ran asked.

I sighed.

"I don't think so. Look at my eye bags!" I said, showing it to her.

"I don't see them." She said after inspecting it.

"Huh? Look at them! It's visible." I said.

"It's not." Ran said firmly.

"Kana, you can see my eye bags right?" I said.

"Nope. Can't see it. Anyway, this is the first time you complain about these things. What's the matter? You haven't been sleeping well?" Kana said.

I sighed. "You can't see it, huh? I'm just tired these days. Put yourselves in my shoes. What'd you do if Itoh-sensei has been visiting your house quite too often saying it's tutorial. And on Saturdays and Sundays, calling you for anything nonsensical. And before you sleep your phone beeps. It was her sending you a picture of her in night gown." I said, shivering.

They looked like they wanted to puke.

"See what I mean?"

The door opened. Itoh-sensei appeared and she looked directly at me and smiled.

What is it now?

She put down her things on her table and came to me, sitting on my table.

What the heck is with this teacher? Ugh! I've had enough.

"Sensei, can you please stop doing these acts?" I said to her, seriously.

She touched my lips. "Huh? I don't know what you mean. Can I kiss you?" She puckered her lips.

What do you mean you don't know what I mean? You even asked that question!

"Tch! Sensei, could you possibly be a Bisexual?" I said.

"Hmm? If that's what you call it. But I'm just fond of good-looking and hot people. Like you for instance." She said, her lips getting near mine.

"Stop. Itoh!" I said, gritting my teeth. I don't feel like calling her sensei anymore.

"Kyaa—You called me Itoh! Say it again!" She said, cupping my face.

Ugh! I thought I sounded rude. But what the heck? She liked it?

"Come on. Say it." She said. She put her hand under my skirt and touched my legs, moving upwards.

Honestly, it's not like I will lose anything if she touched these parts since we're both of the same gender. But doing this with the whole class looking at us and my legs, it's just plain wrong.

There was a swift movement. "Sensei, stop harassing my fiancée." Eri-kun said, holding Itoh-sensei's wrist. I blushed. The class must have been feeling it as well.

"Oh? Are you jealous Konoe-kun?" she said, smiling menacingly.

"Why would I be jealous? You're both girls." Eri-kun said, looking pissed.

"That doesn't mean anything. Even if we're both girls, we can still do xxx." She said.

"Whoa! Hold on! What are you saying? Geez—I'm never going to do that with you." I said to Sensei, standing up.

"Awww. You don't want to do it with me but with him?" she said, pointing at Eri-kun.

This is too much. Eri-kun and I haven't even kissed and she said that. Ugh!

"Hmph! Making things up. How despicable. Are you really that disappointed that I don't want to do it with you? Don't you think it's about time you give up? You and your night gown or whatsoever doesn't arouse me one bit. I'm a female! And now you're even including Eri-kun, have you no shame? Do you want to go to jail? You know what? even for a teacher you're so damn annoying!" I blurted out. I nearly lost my breath. She looked so shocked.

"B-but! Hayao!" she said, clinging to me. Eri-kun restrained her.

"I'm Mizuki!" I shouted. "Gah! I've had enough!" I slammed the table. "You! Stop being a coward and do what you should have done since the beginning."

The class quieted down. They didn't understand what I said. Even Eri-kun was confused.

"Alright. I get what you mean." A guy said, standing up and coming towards us.

"Huh? Who's he?" my classmates asked.

The guy removed his glasses. "I'm Kyouta Takeda."

"Eh? That glasses guy?"

"That braces guy?"

"Yes." Takeda said.

"No way! He transformed!" everyone said.


	44. Chapter 44

Showered by the Stars

Aquarius9347

(All characters are purely fiction.)

Please be easy on me. This is my first work.

Free at last

"What do you mean by that?" Takeda said to the class.

"Well, isn't it obvious? From nerd to cool guy. It's quite a transformation. What gives?" a classmate said.

"Minami-san helped me. That's all. Anyway. Sensei, I think you're not feeling well. I'll take you to the Infirmary." Takeda said, taking Itoh-sensei. She looked rather frail. Was what I said really made her that shocked?

They left the room. The class chattered.

"What exactly happened? And before, Minami-san said about doing things since the beginning. What was that about, Minami-san?" a girl asked.

"Ah! He likes her. That's why he changed." I said, returning to my sit.

"You okay?" Eri-kun asked.

"Uhn! Thanks for saving me. That was cool." I grinned. He chuckled.

"Still, even if his looks have changed, his brains won't do the same." Someone commented.

"Don't underestimate him." Ran said, dryly.

"Huh?" The class wondered.

"By the way, why didn't you say anything earlier?" I asked Ran.

"It was too troublesome." She answered.

"Mori-san, what exactly do you mean?" a classmate asked.

"He's someone who suffers in inferiority complex. Once that's gone, he can compete with any honor student." Ran said. "Someone who has answered my exam reviewer with more than the passing grade isn't someone you can underestimate."

The class felt awed. Ran was talking about her national mock exam reviewers.

"Wait. He did say something about you helping him. When did that happen?" Eri-kun asked me.

"I've been coaching him for a week now. I asked for Ran and Kana's help as well." I said.

"And Jun, too! He helped in making Takeda get used to good posture and poise." Kana said.

"Ah! Yes. Kana and Jun-kun coached Takeda to have a new image while Ran and Ryu-kun tested him mentally." I said.

"Then what did you do?" Eri-kun asked.

"I taught him Hayao's characteristics. But of course, it's still up to him how he can pull it off. It'd be no use if he'd chicken out in the end." I said.

"Good point." Eri-kun said.

"I wonder what they're doing now." Someone said.

"Maybe they're—" they laughed at the possibility.

"No. I don't think so." I said. I don't think Takeda will do it in school. I taught him that.

"Are you sure about that?" They asked.

I shrugged. "Ah! But I'm sure that I'm freed. I'm looking forward to a good night's sleep tonight." I exhaled.

Classes went by fast. With all the awestruck responses from the class on every intellectual and cool deed Takeda did, time seemed to move rather quickly.

"Ah! Minami-san." Takeda called. We were already near the gate. Chou waited for us in the car.

"Yes? What is it Takeda?" I said.

"Um—thank you for helping me. Mori-san, Hibino-san and Matsumoto-san as well, thank you. Ah! Mori0-san, please tell Kobayashi-senpai as well." Takeda said.

"Okay." Ran said.

"So, what happened between you and sensei?" Kana asked.

"Ah! I think we've come to an understanding. Rest assured, Minami-san will not be bothered by her anymore." He smiled.

"Really? That's good news." I smiled. "Well, good luck to both of you." He nodded and left.

"You're still having your training? What is it now?" Ran asked.

"Er—tutorials on different classes. The same with what we have in school, only it's more advanced. And um—" I checked on my schedule. "It seems I'll be doing modeling every Saturday and Sundays."

"Modeling?" Kana repeated.

"Advanced classes—" Ran's forehead creased.

Ack! They're not thinking that I'm taking away their spotlight, right? I've got to clear things up before it gets big.

"Yes. It was grandfather's orders. Anyway, it's just to prove that I'm really someone they expect me to be. It's bothersome, really." I sighed.

"Tsk! It's a good thing I'm not the Young Miss of my family. Well, if you need help with anything, don't hesitate to ask." Ran said.

I nodded.

"Ah! Also, if you need some pointers on modeling, I can help you. Did they enter you in an agency?" Kana asked.

"Erm—Eri-kun, did they say anything about an agency?" I asked Eri-kun.

"Eh? He'll do it as well?" Kana asked. Ran's forehead creased again.

"Ah! Yes. But he won't be having tutorials like I am." I said. Ran's face relaxed.

She must've thought that it's too much if Eri-kun will have advanced classes as well. He's already on a different level.

"Ah—No. They didn't enter us on any agency. But the modeling is basically to train us in front of the camera. Since the media fussed about everything." He said. "It's a good thing your hair returned to blonde. They've stopped arguing whether you look better in blonde or black hair."

We laughed.

"Well, see you tomorrow guys. Chou must be bored already. Bye." I said to them.

"Yeah! Bye!" They said.

Eri-kun opened the car door for me. We got in and drove off.

That night was the first without receiving any of Sensei's pictures.


	45. Chapter 45

Showered by the Stars

Aquarius9347

(All characters are purely fiction.)

Please be easy on me. This is my first work.

Let's settle things

My head hurts. All those lessons about business and so on were enough for me to feel nauseous.

I just woke up from my 5-hour sleep and now preparing for modeling with Eri-kun.

The bath refreshed my tired body. I hope that this modeling won't take too long. I want to get some sleep.

"Mi-chan! Are you finished? Chou is already waiting." Mom asked from the living room.

"Yes. I'm almost finished." I said from my room.

I just picked up my white tank top, brown pedal, and black Grecian sandals.

I'm done.

I hurried downstairs and grabbed my sandwich and fresh milk. I don't want to go on an empty stomach.

The sky is so clear. It'd be great for a photo shoot outdoors.

"Good morning, Mizuki-chan." Eri-kun greeted.

"Uhn! Good morning, Eri-kun." I said.

We went inside the car. Chou drove towards the venue.

"By the way, I was just wondering. Where is your driver Haruki?" I asked. Eri-kun has been driving with me in my grandfather's car.

"Ah! He's with my grandfather. Grandfather is attending a conference with all the business all over the world. Haruki is driving for him as well as acting as bodyguard." Eri-kun said. Oh! So that's it.

The equipments were all set. The crew was also assembled.

"Here, Minami-san. Please follow me. We have to put some make-up on you." One of them said.

"Okay. But what should I wear?" I asked.

"Ah! That'll be alright. What Konoe-san is wearing seems to be complementing yours, so it's fine if you both have your first picture with that on." She said.

"Ah. Okay." I finally said.

When I looked at the mirror, I was surprised that I thought I was looking at another person. She's really pretty. I blushed as I realized that I was looking at myself. How conceited.

"Alright! Let's start. Minami-san, Konoe-san—you remember what I told you, right?" The photographer said.

"Yes!" We said in sync.

We took poses that he asked us to make. Even if it was a little bit touchy-feely, we just went through it t finish it in one shot.

They made me wear just about anything from formal clothes to bikini. Well, of course. Being photographed while wearing a two-piece swim suit and Eri-kun on his swimming trunks, it was really awkward and embarrassing especially that we have to stick to each other and touch some parts. I was blushing the whole time and sometimes, when I happen to glance at Eri-kun I can see his blushing face.

"Alright! That's all wrapped up.!" The photographer said.

"Yes! Thank you for the hard work everyone." Eri-kun and I bowed.

We changed into our own clothes and got something to eat while the others were preparing to leave.

"Minami-san and Konoe-san really look like professional models, aren't they?"

"Yeah! And they have some kind of chemistry, don't you think?"

"Uhn! Right. Minami-san looked pretty on her first picture. She looked cute but mature on her formal clothes and, she looked really beautiful and seductive on her swimsuit. But all in all, she made all those clothes her own brand, no?"

"Yes! Yes! I agree. And also, Konoe-san looked really cool on his first picture as well. He's like the idol of the teens nowadays. He looked like a prince on his formal clothes. And he looked so damn hot and alluring on his swimming trunks. Kyaaa!"

I chuckled.

"So damn hot and alluring. Pfft!" I laughed as I repeated the woman's words.

"Hey! Hey! Stop laughing." Eri-kun said, blushing.

"Pfft! Sorry—I can't help it." I laughed out loud.

"You're one to talk. What was that again? Umm—Really beautiful and seductive, right?" he teased.

"Gak! Alright! Alright! I'll quit laughing. Just stop it. It's embarrassing." I said.

"Ah! Minami-san, Konoe-san—here are some of the copies of today's pictures." The photographer said.

"Yes. Thank you." I said.

"Well, we'll be seeing you next week, eh?" he said.

"Yes. And thank you for the hard work." I said.

"You too." He said and left.

I looked at the photos.

"Whoa! Amazing! It looks so professional." I commented.

"Hmm—I agree. It seems so impossible." Eri-kun said.

Then when I looked at the last photo, my jaw dropped.

"What's the matter? Let me see." He said, taking the photo.

"No. Don't!" I said, grabbing it from his hand.

"Hey! That's not fair! Let me see that!" His hands were fast, grabbing my waist and taking the photo out of my hand. He looked at it and smiled at me.

"It's mine." He said, putting the photo inside his wallet. Ugh! Curse the photographer for making it in wallet size. Now Eri-kun has my photo wearing my bikini.


	46. Chapter 46

Showered by the Stars

Aquarius9347

(All characters are purely fiction.)

Please be easy on me. This is my first work.

Confrontation

The wind blows coldly in December. Snow seems to fall endlessly. In the night sky, I gazed at the moon when I caught a glimpse of a shadow in the trees nearby.

My heart skipped a beat. I wondered who it could be. I wasn't worried since my parents are at home with me. But it bothered me still. Who on earth would stay in the cold at night?

Mom knocked on the door and entered.

"Mi-chan, your dad and I will attend a party with some of his business acquaintances. Lock up the door, alright?" she said.

"Huh? You didn't tell me about this." I said.

"I know. I'm sorry. But it came as a short notice. And your grandfather said we have to attend." She said.

I sighed. Well, it's not like I can tell them not to go. And besides, it's probably urgent since grandfather told them that.

"Alright. Have fun. Oh! And mom, if you happen to pass by the Cake shop we usually went to, can you buy chocolate cake? Please?" I said.

She chuckled. "Sure. Well, we might take long so sleep first, okay? Good night."

"Uhn! Good night!" I said. Mom left my room.

After a minute, I rushed out of my room.

"Dad! Have fun tonight! And drive safely." I shouted from the stairs. They were already at the door.

Dad smiled. "Of course. Good night, Mizuki"

I smiled. They left. I stood there in the quiet room.

The door bell ringed.

Did they forget something? But they could have entered the house without doing that.

It might not be them. I felt chill through my spine.

I went to the door and peeked at the hole. I opened the door.

"What is it?" I said, rudely.

"Ah! It's just that—" He stuttered.

"Say it." I said.

"I want to talk to you." He said.

"What do you want to talk about, Takeshima?" My fist clenched.

"Ah! It's nothing." He suddenly said and turned away.

My body felt like boiling lava. I couldn't stop myself anymore.

"Hey! You there! Tell me. Was what I was thinking all along just made-up? Was it all for nothing? Did I hear wrong? I really thought you said those words. Can you at least do something? Help me, make me wake up from this dream. If it's needed, say harsh words to me. Make me understand it was all a mistake. You don't have to act so kind. 'cause if you do. I'll just fall over you again. So make me stop before I lose control. Crush my heart, break it apart. Just to make sure, that it won't beat for you again. So tell me. Say something to clear things up. Am I just thinking things too far? Don't make me look so damn pathetic. I don't need your pity. I need your answer, whether it's good or bad. I need it to wake myself up." I shouted.

My tears keep on spilling. It was as if the entire pretense were gone. My heart was crushed when it all happened. I wanted to forget all of it. But I can't because I haven't found the right answer yet.

He faced me. "I love you. I really do. I was wrong when I did those things. I hurt your feelings. But I still love you. So please, let's start over again."

It wasn't enough.

"There you go, saying those words again. But after that, you will go all gaga over some other girl again. Let's stop pretending. I'd rather have you say that you were joking. Or you fall out of it first. Just don't make me hope for something that's not going to happen. I thought that after I hear something positive, my locked-up heart will open for you again. But I thought wrong. It doesn't beat for you. I guess, I was just saying the things I should have said in the past. You don't belong to my present anymore." I don't understand myself anymore. I thought I'd be satisfied if I hear those words again.

"Please give me another chance. I'd do anything. Just let me prove myself." His words just make me doubt him even more.

"You really don't get it do you? Rather than giving up, you're willing to try again? Haven't you had enough? Don't you think it's tiresome? Getting pushed away by me, avoided. You'll just make yourself pitiful. I'm getting tired of pushing you away."

"Then why not let me get closer to you?"

"No. I'm telling you to stop. I'm sorry I said those words to you awhile back. I shouldn't have lifted your hopes up. I didn't think that those feelings I had for you can be changed so easily."

"You're lying."

"I'm not."

"You're lying and I know it. You're mine."

"Stop it! I'm getting tired of this. You're right. I lied. I liked you. No. I guess it already turned to love. But compared to that, I'm more tired of disappointment. Over and over again, you've made me throw away my heart. No one can reach it, not even you."

"No. You love me. And only me. I have your heart."

"Then I'm taking it back. Or would you rather keep my black heart? Don't make me say what I want to say right now."

"Say it."

"You'll regret it."

"I don't care! Say it."

"Fine! I hate you the most! For making me fall for you, betraying me, and even saying you love me. I've had enough. I'm not even in the mood of getting jealous. I can even forgive you right now if it means you'll leave me alone. So now, I forgive you for all the things you've done. Don't chase after me anymore. Please. Just let me live my life the way I want to. Don't mess my life. I beg you. Don't look at me with the same eyes. If you must know, I already have someone I love, whole-heartedly."

"Is it him?"

"Yes."

"Right. I get it. Fine. Do as you wish. But that guy can't make you happy."

"In your eyes, maybe. But right now, I'm the happiest person in the world when I'm right by his side." I'm not even certain of what I said.

"Can you just—"

"Takeshima, even if you say that my heart is still yours and even if I convince myself that I can give you a chance, I will never be happy if I'm with you. I'll never be happy with someone I can't give my whole trust." I said, meeting his eyes.

His eyes were sad. "Ah! If you say that then I might just give up on you." I nodded. He left.


	47. Chapter 47

Showered by the Stars

Aquarius9347

(All characters are purely fiction.)

Please be easy on me. This is my first work.

We meet again

It has been four years since I started living in Europe for my College course, Nursing. I decided to enroll for another course, Business Administration. I decided to study for it once I get back from my visit to Japan.

"Japan is still Japan." I said to myself. I didn't tell anybody except for my parents that I'd be coming home.

"Welcome back, Young Miss." Chou greeted, bowing.

"I'm back." I said, getting inside the car.

We drove towards the Minami Household main house.

It's already been two years since my parents sold our old house and transferred here. My grandfather, Kyuusuke Minami passed away while I was in Europe.

I went to the altar to pay my respects.

"Grandfather—Grandmother—I'm back." I said. Kyuusuke Minami is finally together with his dear wife, Yukari Tamine Minami.

I took a quick bath and called Ran and Kana.

"Hey! I'm back in Japan." I said to them.

"Really? Then we should meet up." Ran said.

"Ah! I know! How about the Cake Shop near our old school?" Kana said.

"Okay. Sure. What time?" I asked.

"An hour from now." Ran said.

"'Kay." We hung up. I quickly changed to my new clothes.

The three of us haven't talked for awhile. It costs too much to make long-distance calls just to chat. And university life made us so busy for that.

When I finally saw them, old memories kept rushing back. The day we had our graduation ceremony, we celebrated it in this Cake shop. We also celebrated our birthdays here when we were on our last year in High School. It was a year that the three of us became greedy. We wanted to spend each time for the three of us to be together.

"So how's it?" Ran asked.

"Great. I managed to become the top of the batch." I said.

"You said you'll study MN and Ph.D. How will you do that when you'll take Business Administration as well." She said.

"Ah! It'll be alright. I can manage it. I'll just have to take exams. How about the two of you?" I asked.

"Juilliard was great. It made me improve drastically and because of that it opened lots of new opportunities for me." Kana said.

"Whoa. That's great. I saw you on TV when I was in Europe. You got another award." I said. "Congrats!"

"Tee-hee. Thanks. Did you see Jun as well? He also got an award for Best Actor." She said, proudly.

"Yes. I did. Congratulate him for me." I said.

"I will. We'll see each other at home later on anyway." She said. Huh?

"Huh? Why's that? You're both living together?" I asked.

"Ah? No. Not yet. Tee-hee. But he's spending a lot of time at home talking to my dad. They both seem to get along well. We're already planning to have an engagement party." She said, blushing.

Ran and I looked at each other and laughed.

"That's great. You should invite us!" Ran said.

"Of course! You know Ran, you're laughing so much. You should tell something about yourself and Ryu." Kana said.

"Eh? What is it? Tell me about it Ran." I said, eagerly.

"Geez—alright. Alright. Ryu already proposed to me." She said, blushing.

"Kyaaaaaa!" Kana and I screamed.

"So—so—what did you say to him?" I asked.

"Urk! What else? I agreed."

"Kyaaaa!" Kana screamed. I chuckled.

"Hey! Stop it already. It's embarrassing."

"Oops—Sorry. I just couldn't help it." Kana said.

"Well, we were just waiting for me to finish Business Administration. Ryu is already his company's CEO, so there's no more reason to wait." Ran finally said.

I chuckled. "That's great."

"And you?" Ran said.

"Eh?"

"Why is it that you're still Mizuki Minami? You were the first one to be engaged." She said.

Ah! That—

I laughed dryly.

"I haven't talked to him since grandfather passed away. And there's also his grandfather being hospitalized. I guess it's hard on him nowadays." I said.

"He took over their company, right?" Kana said.

"Yes. Since there might not be a chance of his grandfather recovering." I said.

"So, you should see him now that you're in Japan." Ran said.

"I guess. But I'm just thinking. What if our arranged marriage is called off? Since my grandfather passed away and his grandfather has fallen sick before the marriage has even been conducted. Perhaps, Eri-kun is also thinking the same way. We're not really in any romantic relationship, you know? It's something our grandfathers decided." I said.

Ran and Kana just stayed quiet. They must be feeling sorry for me. They're happy and I'm feeling really uneasy.

We separated. I thought of what I said when I was in the Coffee shop. I decided to visit my father in our company building. I entered the elevator. 18th floor is still a long way.

My uneasiness got the better of me. My tears spilled. It sucks when you two are just connected through some contract. When I looked at my reflection in a window, I decided to go to the top floor. I can't let my father see me like this. I looked like a child whose candy got snatched.

It was awfully quiet in the top floor. Not many people come here. It's just a place reserved for VIPs. In this building, it's my hiding place.

I sat on the floor, looking at the sky. I raised my hand as if touching the sky. I wished that every teardrop will solidify and turn into diamonds. 'cause if it'll happen, I'll put it in a box and give it to him as a remembrance. At least that way, he'll have something to remember me by if ever he'll decide to break the contract.

"Your tears are beautiful." Someone whispered to my ear. It's strange. I've heard those words before. My tears stopped falling. Could it be him? The boy from my past? No way!

I turned to face the one who whispered.

Someone who wore a suit sat next to me.

My heart skipped a beat.

"It looks like it still works. It can still make you stop crying." He said.

"It was you?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes. Surprised?" he said.

"Of course. I didn't think that what I suspected would turn out to be true." I said.

"You already suspected?" he asked.

"Yes. Do you remember when I said that your hair and eyes look the same?" I asked.

"Ah! Yes! You did say that. So—are you disappointed?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Not at all. I'm glad it's you. Eri-kun." I smiled.


	48. Chapter 48

Showered by the Stars

Aquarius9347

(All characters are purely fiction.)

Please be easy on me. This is my first work.

My everything belongs to you

It was Eri-kun, the boy who became my inspiration after I was heartbroken from my first crush.

"Anyway, why are you crying?" he asked.

"Ah! No—it's just—" I stammered. How can I say that it's because of my anxiety about our relationship? "Anyway how's your grandfather?"

He looked sad for a moment. "He's still in bed. He's really weak. The doctors said he might just go in any day."

"Really? I hope that he'll get better." If he does, this arrangement won't be called off. Am I too selfish? I just wish him to recover just because of this purpose? Since when have I become this greedy?

"Uhn! I hope so too." He said. We became quiet. It was a long silence. None of us said anything. I became uneasy.

"Mizuki." He suddenly said.

"Yes?" I turned my head, facing him. His face was so close to mine. Our eyes met. His lips almost touching mine, I could almost feel his breath. He turned away.

"Sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to—Gah!" he covered his face.

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked, teary-eyed.

"I just—"

"You don't have to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong." I said.

"But!" He turned to face me. "So—it's—okay?" I smiled.

He came closer, touching my face, lips and chin. He kissed me lightly. He looked at my eyes to see my reaction. I smiled. He kissed me again, passionately. I responded.

Wait! I have to settle this once and for all.

I pulled away.

"Ah! I'm sorry." He suddenly said.

"No! It's not that. It's just—well, we'll still—m-marry, right?" I said, blushing.

He looked shocked.

"Hey! Say something!" I said.

"Ah! Sorry. It just surprised me. Hey! Mizuki, you weren't crying because of that, right?" he asked.

I felt ashamed. "Umm—yeah. I thought you'd want to break the contract." I said, looking away.

He laughed.

"Hey! What's that for?" I asked, feeling pissed.

"Pfft! You're so silly. After all, why would I think of that? Alright! I guess it's also my fault for not telling you." He said.

"Tell me what?" I wondered.

"That since the time we spent together, the time when I realized you were the girl from my past and even when we're separated, I keep on thinking of you." He said, embracing me.

Did I just hear that right?

"Eh? So what exactly—" I said.

"Geez—Mizuki! It's really cheesy, you know!" he said, blushing. I stared at him.

"Ugh! Fine! I LOVE YOU ALRIGHT! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I MIGHT RUN OUT OF BREATH SAYING THESE WORDS INFINITELY." He shouted. I blushed.

I couldn't keep myself from laughing.

"Hey! Don't laugh!" He said.

I continued to laugh. His embrace loosened. I stopped laughing. I grabbed his collar and kissed him passionately.

"You have to become Konoe Mizuki." He said.

"Yes." I said.

It was as if to make up for the times we haven't kissed, we didn't think of keeping away.

"Ah! Wait! Someone might come." I said.

"Don't worry, I locked it." He said.

"Hey! The others have their own key for this." I said.

"Oh? Then if that's the case then I also brought my own key to the VIP room reserved for me in this floor." He said.

"There is?" I asked. I didn't know about that.

"Yes. It was part of the contract. Shall we go?" he said.

Ah? "Ah! W-wait! Let me down!" I said. He was carrying me. Geez—It's like we're a couple on our honeymoon. Eeep! Then—

He opened the door of the room and locked it, putting me on the bed gently.

"It's fine, right?" His face looked worried.

"First time, too?" I whispered.

He blushed. We kissed.

Our clothes left disheveled on the floor. What we did was just the same as what I dreamt of when I ran away with Eri-kun once. But the only difference is that, I didn't feel scared at all. I didn't hate what we did. It might just be because I'm doing it with the person I love the most.

The End


	49. Chapter 49

Showered by the Stars

Aquarius9347

(All characters are purely fiction.)

Please be easy on me. This is my first work.

Extra Chapter

"Whoa. I still can't believe we're already graduates." Ken said, putting his arm on Rena's shoulder.

"You better believe it. Look at our diploma!" Rena said, leaning on Ken's chest and showing the diploma.

"Uh-huh. It feels just like yesterday when we enrolled as first years." I said, eating a slice of chocolate cake.

Kana chuckled. "Don't repeat Konoe-kun's words again, Mizuki-chan."

I laughed. "Oops. Sorry. Well, it was a really great speech Eri-kun."

"Thank you. But I couldn't do it without your help guys. So, thank you." Eri-kun said.

"And let's have a toast for that!" Ryu-kun said, raising his glass.

We toasted.

"Ah! I just remembered, Ken-kun—you'll go to Keio University?" Ran asked.

"Yes. I'll be taking Engineering." Ken said.

"Hmm—Have you found a place to stay yet?" Ryu asked.

"No. Not yet." Ken said.

"Really? Then why not share a room with me. My roommate said he'll transfer schools so he'll be leaving the dorm." Ryu said.

"Ah? Is that so? Let me consider it. I still have to talk about everything to my parents." Ken said.

"Ah—by the way, Ren-chan—where will you study for College?" Jun asked. It seems that Kana told Jun to ask that question.

"Umm—I already took the entrance exam for Keio University and I passed." Rena said.

"Oh? Congrats!" Jun said.

"Then you and Ken-kun will be together even in College, right?" Kana blurted out. Rena and Ken blushed.

"Eh? You're both so red. What's up with the two of you? Are you—" Kana said.

Ken and Rena raised their holding hands. "We're like this."

Instinctively, Ran, Kana and I clapped our hands. The couple blushed.

"So, Ran, Ken, and Rena will go to Tokyo. Then Kana and Jun will both study in Juilliard. That's great!" I said. They will be together with their special person.

"Eh? How about you?" Ran said.

"Ah! I won't be going to College anymore." Eri-kun said.

"Oh. That's right. You already have your decree." Ran said.

"Yes. So starting next month, I'll be working in my grandfather's company." He said.

"Is that so? And Mizuki?" Jun asked.

"Eh? Me? Umm—I've already decided to study Nursing in Cambridge University." I said.

"Cool! But, you won't get to see each other often." Kana said.

I just smiled. She's right. I won't be seeing Eri-kun who is supposed to be my fiancé. I don't know what the future will bring us. We're not really in any romantic relationship. We're only tied by a single contract.

The conversations we had in the Cake Shop were like buzzing sounds in my ears. Even when we separated from the group, my mind hasn't come back to reality, only when Eri-kun held my hand that I snapped out.

We were walking towards my house. We didn't even bother to call for Chou to pick us up. We just walked while holding hands.

I wished that he'll give me something as an assurance. Since the time that I confronted Takeshima, I started to look at Eri-kun a little differently. For me, he became more than just a friend. But, I dared not to confess to him. It's like I was traumatized when I did that to Takeshima but he betrayed me in the end.

When we reached my house, I stood there with him still holding my hand. He leaned. I met his eyes. My heart thumped madly. He leaned closer until his lips were about to touch mine.

Is he going to kiss me? Is this the assurance I was asking for? Maybe he thinks of me more than just a friend.

I just stayed silent, our breathing in sync.

What's taking him so long? Is he going to kiss me or what?

My confusion made me hard to breathe.

Then he kissed me, on the cheek.

I blushed.

I'm so ashamed at myself for expecting something more than that.

"What was that for?" I said, a little annoyed.

"I think I won't get to see you much often. I'm sorry. This is what I can do for now. I don't want to take any drastic actions." He said.

Is that why he's reserved? He's also unsure of what's going to happen to the both of us.

He kissed me again on my cheeks, forehead, tip of my nose, chin and sometimes, he looked as if he'd kiss my lips but didn't in the end.

I like Eri-kun. No. I think and feel that I love him already. I don't think I'll be happy with not seeing him in College. I'm already used to having him by my side every day except at night.

If I won't take initiative then maybe our relationship will remain stagnant. And with us separated on the future, we might grow estranged to one another.

I know I'm afraid to get hurt. I might become weak if that'll happen. But I also know that I have to take risks for this to work. This time, I won't give up on the person I love. I won't undergo the same thing. I'll say it out even if I get hurt in the end. At least I tried.

My heart beats fast.

I cupped his face. He looks stunned.

I tip-toed and kissed him gently on his lips. I met his eyes. He was blushing.

"Konoe Eri. My heart beats for only you." I said, seriously. He blushed more.

He leaned. I kissed him again. He responded.

I may not know what'll happen next but at least I felt a little bit confident. I hope that he'll also feel the same way even if time passes by and that we're separated by distance.

"Ahemm—Ahemm—" Mom chortled.

I moved away from Eri-kun, blushing.

"Youngsters—" Mom shook her head, smiling.

We laughed.


End file.
